AAA
by BlackLynx17
Summary: The new girl in school unexpectedly helps out others by the weirdest way, creating a club that no longer exists. This is the journey of a bunch of students strangely connecting together because of something they all have in common. The road is long and rough, but with the help of friends Ms. President is sure to be able to complete her quest and find One Piece. Everyone included!
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: I want this story to be the greatest Fairy Tail fanfiction on the fanfiction website. Help me do that. Review. Each and everyone of you. Review, favorite, and follow. Don't do one without the other, or well don't do anything without reviewing. This is completely original, never before read, unbelievable and just the right amount of everything. In previous stories I have had 394 favorites and if each person reviewed then in 10 chapters I could have 3940 reviews. Unbelievable right? I'm encouraging you to review. Please don't read without leaving a message, even if it's just funny, love, or nice. I prefer long, constructive reviews on how you worship everything about me, but beggars can't be choosers. It's really easy, just type some words in the review box and click the post button.**

**Now for the story, AAA by BlackLynx17. I've been working on this for months and I'm still working on it, I'm at a point where I feel confident though to finally post up. This story is not about any one person in particular, but about everyone. I'll slowly introduce more and more people until finally we have Fairy Tail. The name is a work in progress, I don't think I'll change it though until I think up of a better one. Get ready everyone for the best story about anime.**

_**AAA  
Chapter 1**_

* * *

_Where are you?_

I sighed, my knees shaking like crazy.

_I hope you're not hiding._

How'd he know?! Oh wait, this was Romeo I was thinking about. Of course he'd know what I'd be doing right now.

_Class is going to start soon if you don't hurry up._

Okay Wendy, this is nothing big. Only your first day in high school, see? Nothing big. So what if your family moved and you have to go to a high school without knowing anybody at all, at least you have Romeo. Romeo was enough; I could survive high school with just being friends with Romeo... I didn't want to survive school with only Romeo though! This was my high school year! I should have friends, I should do things, I shouldn't be hiding behind a tree right now! What a great way to make friends Wendy!

"Um excuse me, kid?"

I flinched. Slowly, I turned my head over my shoulder and saw a guy standing there behind me. After I blushed in embarrassment, wondering what this guy was thinking seeing me just stand here in front of a tree for no reason, I noticed the uniform he was wearing. I went from top to bottom, starting with the plaid, cobalt blue tie he wore in a neat knot around his neck, going down to the plain, white shirt next then his black jacket hanging loosely on his shoulders, his plaid, cobalt blue pants next followed after by his black shoes...

The shoes. If everything didn't point out that he was wearing my school's uniform, his black shoes did. Plain, ugly, black, and probably as uncomfortable to him as they were for me. When I first received the shoes along with my uniform I tried to replace them with some new ones, the school didn't allow it though. We were forced to wear the school's ugly shoes. Whoever this person was, he was wearing the boys uniform to my school meaning that he went to my school, and judging by the green patch on his shoulder jacket, he was a senior.

Meeting a senior and having a conversation on my first day of school, what were the odds of that?

"Um, kid?" He asked.

"Huh?" I hummed lightly.

"Don't mean to be a stalker or anything, I saw you wearing our school's uniform though and was wondering if you were lost or something? Do you not know the way to school? That would be hilarious if it was since our school is like, right down the street."

He started laughing and I groaned lightly to myself, hiding my face in my hands. Great job Wendy, you just made a fool of yourself in front of a senior on your first day of school. How could this get any worse? Oh yeah, Romeo texting every second asking where I was.

"I'm just kidding you kid, so you're one of the new freshmen huh? Ah, I remember when I was a freshman... good times. Well come on kid, I'll show you the rest of the way since you're lost." He grinned.

"I'm not lost!" I shouted, irritated at the man.

I quickly bit my lip and the senior stared at me, before laughing.

"Seems like this years freshmen are going to have more spunk, that's exactly what this school needs. Last years freshmen were such a bore." Senior said then continued talking to me about freshmen while we walked together to school.

I had no idea why this boy was walking me to school or why he stopped walking to school to help me walk to school. Maybe he was just being nice, boys were nice. Maybe other boys at this school were nice, the girls as well. Maybe I could easily make friends so I wouldn't be alone with Romeo! Not! Not like I didn't like Romeo, he's been my best friend since childhood, aw now I feel bad. I'm so sorry Romeo, wherever you are at school right now.

"Kid? Hey kid? Kid!"

"Huh?" I hummed.

"You doze off often, huh kid?" Senior asked tilting his head to the side.

I blushed and stared down at my ugly shoes, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Just don't doze of in class, the teachers here are no joke. Well, here we are. Welcome to Magnolia High School, home of the Fairies."

Wow. So this is what high school looked like. Tall buildings surrounded by an iron gate, students of every shape and sizes roaming around in matching uniforms, blue for males, red for females, ugly shaped trees with dull flowers planted here and there. High school was nothing like in the movies and television shows or animes.

"Doranbolt! Hey Doranbolt!"

I looked up and saw Senior look over, seeing a group of other seniors waving over towards us. When Senior started waving back I figured they were all friends. So that was his name, Doranbolt.

"Well then kid, think you can find your way to class?" Doranbolt asked me.

I nodded my head up and down.

"Great, see yeah around then kid." He waved turning to leave me.

I reached out on impulse though and grabbed his jacket; Doranbolt looked behind his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"T-tha-thank you." I said.

He flashed me a grin, "you're welcome kid. There's no way I could have just ignored you while wearing Orihime's hairpins. Good luck to you."

I didn't stop him as he left, I did watch him leave though and raise my hands up to my hairpins. How'd he know they were Orihime's? I ignored my phone vibrating again, watching Doranbolt walk up to his friends and greet them, noticing a particular blonde girl hug her arms around him and give him a huge-

I looked away and started walking into school. This high school looks nothing like my old one, not one bit. There were people with strange, vibrant hair colors like red and pink, people with strange tattoos on their bodies and faces, one boy who had so many piercings I had to flinch away when he walked passed me, and I even saw a shirtless guy! My virgin eyes!

"Wendy?! Wendy!"

Seeing how this was a new school and I knew no one, there was only one person who could be calling me right now.

"Wendy, I've been texting you all morning. Why haven't you been replying?" Romeo asked.

"Oh, sorry Romeo."

"You weren't nervous were you? Tell me you weren't hiding behind a tree." Romeo frowned.

"I wasn't hiding!" I yelled.

Oops, I covered my lips and waited for everyone to start walking past us before continuing.

"I wasn't hiding behind a tree, I was hiding in plain sight of it." I mumbled.

"Whatever, come on Wendy. We have class to go to." Romeo said grabbing my hand.

"Romeo, I'm in high school now. I think I can walk to class without stumbling on my own two feet." I pouted at him.

"Would you like to take the risk? Know if you fall you'll probably be the laughing stalk for the rest of the year and be known as the falling girl." Romeo told me.

... I pouted even more as I squeezed onto his hand. I hated how Romeo was right sometimes, most of the times... all of the times.

* * *

"Romeo, do you think class presidents are popular?" I asked once our first day of high school was over.

I didn't fall, trip, or stumble once... and I also didn't make any new friends. I don't think Doranbolt can be called a friend since I never told him my own name and we never said we were friends and he was like a senior while I was a freshman.

"Class presidents? Sure, maybe. Depends if a popular person runs for it." He told me.

Popular, I completely loathed the word popular. Who gets to decide who's popular or not huh? God, I'm such a loser.

"Oh, you don't say."

"Wendy, do you want to be popular?" Romeo asked gaining some steps ahead of me so he could see my expression.

"No, I would like to have lots of friends though, so I guess the answers yes then since being popular means having lots of friends."

"Wendy, you don't need to be class president to have lots of friends. Even if you became one Wendy then they wouldn't be the kind of friends you'd want." Romeo said.

"They wouldn't?" I asked.

"Heck no! They'd be popular kids!"

"Isn't that what I want though?"

"No! You want friends like me! Who share the same interests and likes as you do."

I guess that's true, maybe the reason I didn't make any friends today was because 1) I didn't try very hard and 2) I didn't see anyone who shared my interests. The only person I saw who might have shared my love for anime was Doranbolt... there's no way we could be friends though.

"You know Romeo, I thought I looked really cute when I went to school today." I sighed out.

"Wendy?"

"I curled my hair and wore it into two ponytails instead of down like I always do, I wore the hair pins you gave me for good luck, I pressed and ironed my shirt, made sure there wasn't any lit on my skirt and practiced really hard to walk in these shoes and not make a fool of myself. Do you know what though? None of that mattered. I believed my first day would be special, but I looked like everyone else. Some were even cuter, wearing stockings and fox tails, I could never do something like that though."

"What are you talking about Wendy?! You looked super cute today!" Romeo said.

I smiled brightly, "thanks Romeo."

"Seriously! Did you see some of the girl's at our school? You have to be one out of twenty people who have blue hair at our school, one out of 13 that have dark blue. That's special, you stood out with that! And so what if they wore foxtails, if you want I'll buy you one right now for you to wear tomorrow." Romeo said.

"No, no! I couldn't never wear something like that, it'd be too embarrassing." I blushed.

"We're in high school now, it's alright to be embarrassed."

I giggled at Romeo's logic and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Thanks Romeo, okay! Today was only my first day so I won't be discouraged! I'll make friends by the end of the school year and become super, duper popular!" I chanted to myself.

"You don't need to be popular Wendy, you need to find friends that share your interests." Romeo said.

"Okay! How do I do that?!" I asked in the same tone of voice.

"Well, since the thing you love most in the world is anime... why not join the anime club?" He asked.

My eyes widened, anime club?!

"Oh my goodness, that's a brilliant idea Romeo! Wow! We should totally do that!" I cheered.

At my old school we had an anime club, and though I was nothing major like the president, I had so many friends there who shared my love and joy for anime. There I didn't mind that I was like everyone else in the anime club, because we all loved anime.

"Great! Glad to see you happy Wendy, tomorrow we'll go look for the club sign up sheet and just watch! You'll have tons of friends!" Romeo grinned.

Tons of anime friends, talking about anime, discussing about anime, arguing about anime, watching anime, cosplaying anime, eating anime shaped foods... I could see it now. Maybe high school wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

"Maybe they didn't write all of the clubs down Wendy."

No.

"I'm sure we just missed it, let me look over it all again."

Anime.

"Hmm, well maybe if I ask a teacher they can tell us if there is or isn't a club."

Club.

There goes my plan for friends.

"No Wendy, I know that face. Don't give up when you've barely started." Romeo lectured me sternly.

I took a deep breathe and sighed out, "of course not Romeo. This isn't my giving up face."

"It isn't?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, this is my I'm going to make some friends by the end of the school year even if I have to make the club myself face." I told him.

I couldn't believe what I just told him though. Romeo's eyebrows raised and he smiled, hugging me tightly against his chest.

"Oh Wendy! This is wonderful news, we can totally make an anime club! I'm going to get the papers right away before you change your mind, be right back." Romeo cheered running down the hall.

I giggled as I saw him jump up and kick his feet together in the air. Silly Romeo, I don't know how I would have survived this school year without him... even though it has only been two days.

"Ow!" I hissed getting bumped into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's okay." I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Are you sure? So sorry about that, my friend didn't see you there as she pushed me."

I finally saw the voice to the girl who bumped into me and blushed. She was so beautiful, bright blonde hair with equally bright brown eyes. Browns eyes that put my brown eyes to shame. She looked like the ideal girl from every male's fantasy, bouncy shiny hair, full red lips, dark long eyelashes with tall legs and huge breasts. I hugged myself and felt my own ones, nothing compared to hers. It wasn't my fault though, I was only a freshman while she was a... sophomore judging by her red patch on her shoulder. What? No fair! She was only a year older than me and already looked this beautiful? I started pouting.

"Um... are you sure you're alright? You look kind of... angry to me." She said.

I shook my head lightly, ready to apologize for pouting when I noticed a pink ribbon in her hair, tied around her ponytail. Even though she was dressed like every other girl in school, without foxtails or long socks or stockings, that one small little pink ribbon made her stand out and defined her. Though she might have only been wearing it because it's her favorite color, anytime I saw a pink ribbon I always thought of-

"Aerith."

The beautiful blonde girl blinked at me, "excuse me?"

"I'm sorry! I just, whenever I see pink ribbons I'm always reminded of Aerith from Final Fantasy. Don't mind me though, really." I blushed waving my hands in front of me.

"Oh my God, that's totally correct. You're the first person whose guessed correctly about my pink ribbon." She smiled at me.

I blinked.

"Come on Lulu, I've already signed us up for cooking class. Let's go before more people start to come."

"Alright, just one second. Sorry but it seems like my friends here don't know the meaning of patients. Sorry for bumping into you, I'll see you around again, okay?" She asked me.

I couldn't respond because she started getting tugged away by her friends. I don't think I would have responded though... she was the second person to tell me see you around. I had better chances seeing her around than Doranbolt though. There was one thing that Lulu's friend were right about, the crowds in this area was starting to get more and more crowded as more and more people tried to sign up for clubs. I started walking away from the sign up sheets, hoping Romeo would find me if I stood a few doorways down.

He did and when he came running towards me, he came running with a smile and a piece of paper in the air.

"Great news! The teacher said since we were the first person to ask to make a club, we get the first room!" Romeo cheered.

"Really? That's great!" I cheered with him.

"It's only to recruit members though, we won't get to keep it unless we have a total of five members. We have to have the members by the end of the month or else our club won't be official and we'll lose the room."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem then! There's the two of us, I'm sure we can find three other people who love anime." I smiled.

"Good, well let's hurry up and get this bad boy filled out so we can be the first to turn it in and see our new room!" Romeo said.

Honestly, I didn't know what I would do without Romeo. He was like... like my rock. He kept me grounded, watched over me, always was there for me, just a true friend. We smiled as we walked into our next classroom, filling out the new club form.

"What should our club name be?" I asked.

"Something cool, I don't want it to just be called anime club." Romeo said.

"Um... sorry, all I can come up with is Ouran High School Host Club and the S.O.S. Brigade." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Good ones, all I could think about was Afterlife War Front."

We both started laughing and suddenly, something just clicked in my mind.

"That's it! Let's be called the A.A.A. club!" I smiled.

"Attack All Around? They're a good band Wendy, but they've hardly done any openings or endings for animes." Romeo told me.

"No silly, it'll be short for the All About Anime club!"

"I guess that's cool, though it won't be all about anime but also about making new friends." Romeo said writing it down.

"Fine then, we can call it the A.A.A.A.M.N.F. club."

"Now that's just stupid, I like this. The Triple A club, sounds pretty cool." Romeo said before scribbling down some more.

I looked down at the paper and raised an eyebrow, "why are you writing my name under president?"

"Because you came up with the idea."

"No I didn't, you did."

"No, I came up with the idea of joining an anime club. You came up with the idea of making one so hence forth, you're president of the AAA club. Congrats." Romeo smiled.

"No fair! I don't want to be president, make me vice and you'll be president."

"Think of it this way Wendy, if you're president of something somehow in your mind that means you'll have more friends." Romeo said.

I pouted, thinking it over.

"Fine."

"Great, I'll turn this paper in after class and the AAA club will officially be in business!" Romeo said kissing the paper.

I giggled, "thanks for doing this with me Romeo."

"Anything for you Wendy."

* * *

"Click, clock, click, clock, click, clock."

"Wendy."

"I'm sorry Romeo, this is just our seventh day staying after school here and no one's showed up." I sighed, beaten.

"We can't give up now, just look at us. Come on, we can do this!"

"We can't make people join our club Romeo. We've done all that we could, hang up fliers, pass them out, I had to make a ridiculous speech in front of the whole class telling people about my club. Oh, the horror."

I blushed remembering it now. I don't know why I believed I could make an anime club and actually have people want to join. Now that I think about it anime wasn't popular... it was nerdy. I didn't care though, regardless of what it was I love it. I smiled and stood up from my seat, taking off my jacket and facing him.

"I challenge you to a duel!" I cheered.

Romeo blinked, "Wendy?"

"Come on, it's anime club. We haven't brought any animes yet so lets duel. What are the rules? Final Fantasy? Kingdom Hearts? Dragon Ball Z? You pick." I said.

Romeo chuckled and stood up as well, taking his own jacket off.

"I was thinking more along the lines as Sword Art Online." He smiled.

"That's not fair though! I can't recite the spells as well as you, how about Chuunibiyou demo Koi ga Shite instead? We can make up our own spells in that." Wendy said.

"Alright Wendy, oops I mean Evil Goddess of The Moon. You're going down!" Romeo said pointing a finger at me.

"Please, I am the Moon Goddess! No way your mortal hands can touch me, fly." I chuckled darkly.

"Take that back! You're looking at the Moonlight Knight! And I'm here to take your head." Romeo said holding up his hands.

I blinked and the scenario around us changed, once a classroom now a wasteland. I reached for my trusty wand and started reciting out spells.

"Mini Moons, go!" I said swiping my crescent moon attack at Romeo.

He jumped and avoided them, my moons leaving holes in his cape but not his armor.

"Hey Wendy, have you've seen the naked kid?" Romeo asked as he ran towards me sword in hand.

"Romeo you're ruining the battle! Shield! And yes I have." I said holding up a barrier in front of me and Romeo attacked.

"What's that all about? The movies and television got one thing right, there are some weirdoes in school." He said repeating his strike.

"It's useless Moonlight Knight! You'll never be able to break my barrier!" I laughed.

"Not unless I use the power of the Goddess, your power or have you forgotten that you've blessed me?" Romeo asked jumping back.

"No, you can't be my most faithful knight?! Well I should have figured with your name and all, but no! How dare you betray me!"

"Yes, and this is the end. Goddess Slayer!" Romeo chanted revealing his sword to be a scythe.

I raised up countless of powers and threw countless of moons at him, he broke through all of it though and finally reached me.

"Do you surrender?" He asked.

"Never!" I told him smacking him with my wand.

"Ow Wendy, that actually hurt."

I blinked again and found myself back inside the classroom, a ruler in my hand while Romeo had a pointer stick in his and was rubbing her head.

"Oops, sorry." I giggled lightly.

Romeo grinned and laughed with me.

"That was fun, but tiring. I'll go buy us some juice, okay? Just a short break." I said reaching for my wallet.

"Alright Wendy, what do you say we go home a little early today though?" Romeo asked me.

"We'll see, be right back!" I said running out the room.

We haven't done that in so long, I've forgotten how much fun that was! Oh this stupid high school and making friends has me so stressed now, when was the last time I even watched anime? Huh? Huh? Not since I first started school since I've been so busy making posters and handing them around and preparing my speech on why kids should join anime club, though it must have not been a good speech since no one joined.

I finally reached the vending machine and froze, seeing a scary man already occupying it. I think he belonged to the heavy metal, gothic, emo, whatever group seeing as how he had piercings all over his face. I didn't know school's allowed that. Heavy metal man, or my junior since I noticed his orange patch when he bent down to get his drink, stood back up and looked at the anime club sign I taped on the lockers beside the machine. I squeaked lightly, he was looking, HE WAS LOOKING! Beggars can't be choosers right now since no one else is joining, if he liked anime then I guess it's-

Junior snorted and sneered, ripping my poster off the wall and crumbling it into a ball. This is the moment I don't like myself, because some moments when I'm really mad I'll just let go of those emotions and black out letting my mind speak whatever. My mind should have known better after seeing all his piercings. Stupid brain.

"HEY!" I yelled coming out from my hiding place.

Junior looked up at me, his eyes glaring. Second warning there me, but I didn't listen.

"You can't just be ripping off other people's posters! I worked real hard in making that you know, well maybe I didn't because all I did was cut out pictures glued them to a piece of paper and made copies, but that took a lot of time and effort and it's not cool that you ripped it off like that!" I yelled at him.

Junior only blinked.

"And that poster cost money so fork it over!" I pouted holding out my hand.

Finally Junior spoke, "how much?"

His voice sounded like nails scratching again a chalkboard, I had to resist the urge to cringed.

"10 cents."

"10-10? 10! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Junior laughed evilly.

It was due to his evil laugh that I gained control over my brain and started stepping away from the taller and stronger junior who could easily beat me up.

"Here's your 10 cents, make yourself another triple A poster." Junior said dropping a dime on the ground and leaving.

"That's A.A.A.!" I barked, wanting to have the last word.

And I did, ignoring the whatever he said right back at me, I did. Stupid jerk, ripping up my poster. What did anime ever do to him? I pouted as I reached down and picked up the dime.

"Jokes on him, copying is only 5 cents. Now I get to make two new posters!" I smiled.

I wondered if Romeo would mind if I made a slight detour?

* * *

**_*All About Anime Club Status*  
*By Wendy Marvell*_**

**_Club Authorization:  
_****Still In Progress**

**_Members Have:_****  
President- Wendy Marvell  
Vice President- Romeo Conbolt**

**_Members Needed:_****  
Three**

_**Side**_**_ Notes_****:  
****I can't believe I am doing this**

* * *

**Animes Used:**

**Bleach - Orihime Pins**

**Final Fantasy 7 - Aeirth's Ribbon**

**Ouran High School Host Club - Ouran High School Host Club (Possible Anime Club Name)**

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - S.O.S. Brigade (Possible Anime Club Name)**

**Angel Beat - Afterlife War Front (Possible Anime Club Name)**

**Inuyasha Final Act - First Ending By Attack All Around (Possible Anime Club Name)**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: It's been a while everyone, and I apologize for that, but I have been working hard on this story whenever I can so it can be the best it can be. Some of you have been supporting me and I'm really grateful for that, thank you. I'll keep trying to earn your love and reviews, thank you so much though for reviewing to the first chapter.**

**On the other hand, others haven't been reviewing but instead favoriting and following. **

***Abbyren1516* *Lady Marvel* *StoryWriter369* *Sword Dancer Sapphy* *The Goddess Luna* *dxer1116* *animegamernerd15* *fangirl-in-shinning-fandoms* *NeebiDinosaursUchiha* *iGuessImDreaminAgain19* *AkiliWolf* *animerocker2008* *animegamernerd15* *thuglifechoseme* *LD-Blue***

**Is there something wrong I'm doing with my story? Is it not good enough to make you review? I'm trying to be the very best here and I need everyone's help to become the top so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong and review. Wink.**

**Anyways here is the second chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed the first. It's only going to get better and I can't wait until we start getting to the good stuff! Please read, enjoy, and review everyone!**

_**AAA Chapter 2**_

* * *

Think Romeo, think! How can I make anime club popular for Wendy?! How, how, how, HOW?! I sighed, nothing was working. I hoped having her join an anime club would let her have friends just like her, but no anime club was here. Then she mentioned opening one up and I couldn't believe it! I didn't know this Wendy and immediately I did all the paperwork so we could do it!... No was one joining though... Wendy wanted friends so badly...

I guess if this doesn't work out then we'll have to join another club. Wendy could makes friends, she could only if... only if she wasn't so socially awkward and shy. Whenever she talks about anime that shyness and awkwardness vanishes though; it's seem now we have to work twice as hard into either getting people to join our club or... finding a new club to join.

"Aw crap! I'm sorry I'm late coach! Honestly, I am!" A stranger yelled bursting into the room.

He was... a junior after I checked his orange patch on his jacket shoulder, scratch that, a rebel junior with bright and brilliant pink hair. Wow.

"Coach? Huh?... You aren't coach." Junior said.

"No, I'm Romeo." I told him.

"Romeo? I haven't seen you in practice before, did you just join the team?" He asked.

"Practice? Team? I think you have the wrong room number."

"No, impossible. Coach said football practice was going to be inside today." Junior said throwing his scarf around his neck.

"Football practice? If it's inside wouldn't it be in the gym?"

Junior blinked, "OF COURSE! Listen, thanks buddy you're a real pal. I'm Natsu and if you ever need anything then- wow. Dude, is that a digivice hanging on your belt?" Natsu asked.

Boy did this guy have a one track mi-

"Wait, what did you just ask?" I asked.

"The digivice! On you're belt, man I loved that anime. Digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions. Could I see it? What season is it from?" Natsu asked holding out his hand.

This man... knew about anime. I only stared as I unhooked the digivice from my belt and handed it over to him.

"First season, that one was really the best. This is so cool; you have Tai's, he was my favorite too with Agumon. Digivolve!" Natsu cheered holding the digivice in the air.

I couldn't let this opportunity slip through my fingers, not when Wendy was relying on me so much.

"Natsu! Do you like anime?" I asked.

"As much as the next person I guess, I mean I've seen a couple of them and all-"

"You should totally join our anime club then!" I cheered.

Natsu tossed my digivice back towards me, I caught it and placed it safely on my belt.

"This school has an anime club? I thought it shut down during freshman year?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

My eyes widened, "this school used to have an anime club?"

"Yeah when I was a freshman, not a lot of people joined though so the school closed it. Your room looks like it's getting there, back then we had a few more animes things in our room." Natsu said taking a look around. He stared back at me and hummed, "so you're the one who's been trying to revive it."

"No, not me," I smiled, "actually I'm just the vice president."

"Huh? Then whose the president?"

"Romeo! Sorry I took so long, I found a dime on the ground and decided to make more poste- Oh my God! Do we finally have a new member?!" Wendy screeched.

Natsu flinched and I laughed, walking over to Wendy.

"Natsu I'd like to introduce Wendy Marvell, the president and creator of A.A.A." I said showing of Wendy.

"AAA?" He asked sticking a finger in his ear.

"Yah, All About Anime. Romeo you should have told me we had a new member, I would have bought him a juice. I'm sorry, what was it? Natsu? I'm sorry Natsu, if you want you can have mine?" Wendy smiled kindly at him.

That's it Wendy, use your cuteness and guilt Natsu into joining.

"Thanks but no thanks and um, no. I'm not really interested in joining, I'm already in a club... sorry." He mumbled.

"Oh." Wendy said, her smiling turning down just the slightest.

"But Wendy, Natsu here knows about anime! He noticed my digivice and even sang the song." I said.

Wendy giggled, "you know Natsu, I think you can join more than one club and I promise if you love anime, you'll love AAA."

"Sorry Wendy, but um... I don't love anime."

"That's not true, Natsu here joined in his freshman year but apparently not a lot of people joined with him so it closed just like ours will if we don't get enough people."

Natsu shot me a look that said, stop giving this poor, innocent girl some hope and shut up already so I can stop breaking her heart and leave.

"No, it's alright Romeo. If Natsu doesn't want to join AAA then he doesn't have too, but Natsu. I'm not letting you leave unless you answer one question correctly." Wendy said nodding.

"Look, you all seem like a really nice club but I really have to go, I'm already late to practice and coach is going to kill me and I'm not the greatest guy in math and-"

"What anime are my hairpins from?" Wendy asked.

I blinked, now why would Wendy ask a stupid question like-

"Bleach, Orihime wears them of course." Natsu answered immediately.

Wendy starting giggled, "ding, ding, ding. We have a winner! Your prize, one juice and a ticket out of here." She smiled holding up the juice.

"Uh, no thank-"

"Just take it Natsu, as an award. I didn't think you'd be the anime type but that right there proved me wrong, it seems you do know about your animes." She giggled.

Oh Wendy, you genius you.

"Oh well, thanks... I guess. See you two later then... I guess." Natsu said grabbing the juice from her and walking towards the door.

"Stop by anytime you want Natsu! We'll be here." Wendy waved.

Natsu nodded then left the room, leaving the two of us. I thought Wendy would be half crying half trying not to show it so walked up to her.

"Wendy-"

"Romeo did you see that!? He liked anime, he liked anime! I didn't think he'd get it right but he did and you brought him here! How did you bring him here?!" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, he didn't join."

"He might though! We just have an anime club, it's not like he can't miss a few days to practice for his team and it's not like he practices everyday! Should I already write his name down on the list? Did he tell us his last name? Natsu? Natsu?" Wendy started giggling and jumping up and down.

Now if this was the Wendy that Wendy showed in front of everybody then she would have no trouble making friends.

"How about we wait until he comes back to official put him down as a member?" I asked.

"Oh I'm so excited Romeo, this is exactly what I needed. A pick me up! What do you think? Because I think our room is pretty blank, I mean how are people supposed to know this is an anime room with any anime things in it?" She asked.

"Because this isn't an anime room, it's a English room."

"Bzzt, it's a storage room to be precise so I don't think it'll be a problem if we hang posters and oh! We should get a TV so we can start watching anime!"

"We don't get access to school materials until after we've become an official club."

"That's perfect then, once we get enough members we'll have this big anime party and watch all the movies of bleach, naruto, pokemon, we'll have a vote! They're too many to choose from."

I chuckled, "are you happy Wendy?"

"So very much right now, even if Natsu doesn't come back. Him coming here today just means that people might be interest but are scared to come, I should hang out more fliers and say more speeches! That's it! I can't give up now, my goal... our goal!" Wendy cheered grabbing my hand.

I blushed as she held it up with hers.

"Is to make anime friends by the end of the year!" Wendy cheered.

I kind of felt bad and kept to myself the part where Natsu accidently came here.

"Hooray!" I cheered seconds later.

"Oh Romeo, I feel like I've just been struck with Pikachu's thunderbolt."

"Well then Ash, why don't we start making our anime club look like an anime club?"

* * *

Wendy was true to her word, not like she never was. After four short days our anime club was looking like an anime club! We had both brought in posters and plushes, mostly Wendy on the plushes, and figures, one's I wouldn't mind if someone took them but still hoped someone didn't. We decorated our door with dragon balls and pokeballs hoping it might attract people in and started hanging up more signs everywhere, cooler signs with popular anime people and giving speeches out in the open fields during breaks.

Still no one came but Wendy didn't care. She'd smile everyday after school and play games with me, anime guessing games, anime hangman, anime 20 questions. Our club was actually turning out into a pretty decent anime club. Only problem though was that Wendy was doing all these things, really acting like a president to our club while I was... what was I doing? This was my club just like hers and yet how was I helping?

The only way I could help the anime club just as much as Wendy has would be to get us our first new member! So with that thought in mind and a quick text to Wendy telling her I was going to be late to the club, I marched over to the P.E. field where the boys were practicing their drills. I was immediately the shortest one there, even the freshman on the team looked like Seniors compared to me. Their coach was a tall, burly man with a goatee. He blew his whistle before looking down at me, his sunglasses lowering.

"Sorry to tell you this kid but practice ended three days ago." He told me.

"Oh no, I'm not here for practice. I need to talk to Natsu? It's really important." I said.

"Oh... DRAGNEEL! FRONT AND CENTER!" The coach yelled.

"YES COACH!" Natsu answered running towards him.

"DRAGNEEL! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO WEAR THAT SCARF TO PRACTICE?!"

"But coach it's my lucky scarf-"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"YES SIR!" Natsu said.

He took off his helmet and started taking off his scarf next, I don't think he noticed me until after he took it off because he blinked and smiled.

"Hey, Romeo. What's up?" He asked.

"DRAGNEEL! PUT THAT SCARF AWAY AND COME BACK TO PRACTICE AND IF I EVER SEE THAT SCARF ON MY FIELD AGAIN YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!"

"Right sir." Natsu said walking over towards the gym.

"Thanks, er coach." I said running after Natsu.

"Romeo, been a while. What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Oh well, we haven't seen you at the anime club lately and I just wanted to ask-"

"Romeo, look. You and Wendy seem like some nice people, but I've already done the anime club scene and it didn't work. I'm into football now." He said stopping in front of me.

"Are you really?" I asked.

"Yes, I really am."

I hummed, "it's kind of hard believing when you're wearing Goku's armbands right now."

Natsu's eyes widened, "wha-wha- what are you talking about Romeo? Everyone on the team has to wear armbands." He said averting his gaze from mine.

"Really? Because if I remembered correctly our football uniform is black and blue."

"These armbands are blue."

"But the armbands everyone else wear is black, and if I'm not mistaking you're wearing yours inside out so the kami sign won't show."

"It's actually turtle."

"I knew it! You actually do love anime Natsu!" I smiled.

"Alright kid, you got me. So what though? I'm not going to quit the team just to join your anime club." Natsu said switching to hold his helmet in the other hand.

"We aren't asking you to quit your team though, we're asking you to join our club. You can be in two clubs Natsu, please? We need you." I begged.

"I'm sorry Romeo, it closing down on my first year was bad enough back then. If you guys actually become a club though I'll... I'll think about it."

"But Natsu we need you now, not later. You can be the first person to join, I'm sure your friends would join after you-"

"Actually no, they don't like anime very much."

"Why are you hiding your inner otaku?"

"Inner what?"

I started laughing and I realized Natsu was only joking because he started laughing with me.

"Natsu, please join us. AAA needs you, Wendy and I need you. Our anime club it's, it's really fun and if you love anime then you'll love our club." I told him.

"I saw those new slogans on your posters, I like them."

"That's because they're true. So what do you say Natsu? Will you join?"

Natsu stared down at me, "I-... I'm sorry Romeo, but I can't. I just can't, now if you excuse me I'm going to be late to practice." He said making his way back towards the gym.

"You know what? When you were a freshman in the club I bet you hoped and maybe even begged that someone would join just like I am doing with you." I called after him.

I think I got to him because Natsu paused in his step.

"So what if people think anime is for geeks or nerds or losers, most of the people don't even care. I know I don't care who likes anime and who doesn't, but Wendy does. She made this club because she wanted friends because apparently for some reason, no one wants to befriend a sweet girl like her. I was lucky that I got to move to this town with her and go to the same high school so she wouldn't be alone, but Wendy doesn't want just one friend and I don't want her to have only one friend. I hoped you would be able to help her in that." I said.

"DRAGNEEL LET'S GO!"

"See yeah later Romeo."

"When you were a freshman if I was a junior, I would have joined if you asked me, no actually. I would have joined regardless if you would have asked me or not because I love anime and I'm not afraid to show it."

Natsu didn't look back and I sighed. Wendy's going to be so disappointed in me, maybe I shouldn't even show my face at the club!... No, that can't be true. I don't want to go there empty handed though, plus I need an excuse for why I was late since I obviously can't tell her I asked Natsu to join and he refused... again. Our school has a library, right? Maybe they have manga, that's good. I'll go rent some manga for us and tell Wendy I was at the library getting them.

I better hurry though, no way would she believe it took me twenty minutes to pick out some manga books... well maybe she would if I couldn't decide on which one. I started jogging to the library, nearly running into some seniors listening to very loud music in their headphones. There wasn't a lot of people at the library so that was good. Now they will be no line as I check out my books!

"Excuse, do you have any manga?" I whispered to the librarian.

She looked up from her screen through her thick glasses at me.

"Manga?" She repeated.

"Yes manga? Anime?... Comic books." I mumbled.

"All the way in the back, row K."

"Thank you." I grumbled following her instructions.

I hated people who called manga comic books, they weren't comic books! If they were comic books then they'd be called comic books, they were called manga though! Ugh, was this the K row? Yes? Now where were those-

"Hehehehe."

I blinked seeing a girl curled up right in front of the manga section, a bright smile on her face as she read...

"Soul Eater?" I whispered.

Not quietly enough it seems since the girl closed the book and without even looking up at me, ran away in the other direction.

... well that was weird. Whatever though, let's see... this manga section here was a joke. The only really decent thing being Soul Eater, I guess that would do then. I took the first 10 volumes and walked up to the librarian, renting them all out.

"Romeo? Where have- oh my goodness!" Wendy gasped when I entered our club room.

"Sorry I'm late, I realized we didn't have any manga in our anime room so I rented some from the library." I grinned.

"That's wonderful! Truth be told I was getting rather tired of anime scrabble, let's see here... Romeo, you forgot to rent volume four." Wendy said.

"Huh?" I hummed looking down.

True enough I had 1-3 and 5-10... that girl was reading volume 4.

"Silly me, sorry about that." I said.

"That's okay, can't remember what happens in it anyway. I call reading volume 5 first." Wendy said grabbing the book.

I couldn't tell Wendy about the Soul Eater girl in the library since I failed on recruiting Natsu. Maybe I could recruit her instead, she seemed very nice and happy reading the manga. It's settled then! Don't worry about a thing Wendy, I'll work my very hardest for your club to strive, our club actually.

And I swear by the end of the school year we'll have anime friends.

* * *

**_*All About Anime Club Status*  
*By Wendy Marvell*_**

**_Club Authorization: _****  
Still In Progress**

**_Members Have:_****  
President- Wendy Marvell  
Vice President- Romeo Conbolt  
(Maybe Natsu -... Natsu something)**

**_Members Needed:_****  
Three (Maybe Two)**

_**Side**_**_ Notes_****:  
****Anime Gods above, please let Natsu join my club.**

* * *

**Animes Used:**

**Dragon Ball Z - Natsu's Armbands**

**Digimon - Romeo's Digivice**

**Soul Eater - The Mangas**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: I went to anime expo yesterday (I'm going today as well) and let me tell you it. Was. Crowed! 180,000 people and counting, it's about to be more than ComicCon is. When did so many people start loving anime? Like really? Anyway I was a female Luffy so if anyone attended and saw a girl Luffy, that might have been me. I didn't get much progress yesterday, today I'm going back in with the goal of finding a new bag! Wish me luck everybody, I'm going to need it.**

**As for this story, it's so sad it's good! I mean, I want to make this a really depressing story, but it's so happy I can't. I should write another story where nothing goes wrong. That'll be good. For this story though I think we're making a smooth pace. Everyone seems to love it, no complaints yet other then there's no suspense and that's alright. I'll try to add a little drama in the future. More and more people are going to come in and I just hope you enjoy reading about them. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and for the people who didn't, I hope you will find it in your hearts to review. Even if it's just once, please? Thank you. I want this to be the best Fairy Tail fanfic ever and I need your help please. **

**Without further delay, go ahead and start reading already!**

**_AAA Chapter 3_**

* * *

Every anime flier haunted me, reminding me of the freshman I used to be. I didn't see Ichigo or Goku or Naruto on these fliers with cool poses; I saw myself passing out fliers to people who would never join. Please join the Anime Club, please, please. I growled and ripped the flier off of the wall.

_"Stop by anytime Natsu, we'll be here."_

I frowned and taped the flier back onto the wall; it didn't deserve to get ripped off. That little kid reminded me so much of my anime club president, never giving up, making me want to never give up. We didn't have any other choice than to give up though when our deadline came and only three people joined... we were so close too.

"Wow, angry much? Hehehe."

I didn't need to see who it was to know who that angelic and bubbly voice belonged too. I did want to see to see her though so I looked over my shoulder and saw her brilliant smile that never seemed to frown and puffy, snow white hair. She hadn't changed much since I saw her last year, still wearing the classic ponytail for her bangs. The only real difference was that her uniform patch color had changed, from the juniors orange to the seniors green.

"Oh look, an anime club. Is that why you ripped this flier Natsu? That wasn't very nice." She pouted.

"I know, that's why I'm putting it back up." I sighed running my hand through the crinkles.

"What seems to be the problem Natsu? I haven't seen you this down since-"

"It just brings back old memories Mira, nothing but old memories."

Mirajane hummed in my ear and I turned around to face her once I was sure the flier wouldn't fall. Yup, definitely the same; still giving out this bright aura that invites people in and warms them up.

"Been a while." I told her.

She smiled, "it really has. So, you thinking of joining?"

"No, maybe, I don't know. I'm already on the football team so I don't need anything else. They were all so nice in there though, it-"

"It hit you right there huh? In the heart? Brought back old memories to why you joined in the first place? Am I getting anything right?" Mira asked.

"Of course, you know me." I shrugged. We've been friends ever since my freshman year.

"If that's the case then why don't you join?"

"Because I have football."

"It's not like you can't join two clubs."

"I know, I know. I just don't want too."

Mirajane pouted and started tugging at my cheek. "You know, I saw the president giving a speech in the yard today. Her voice was so confident and her eyes were so determined, I think she could actually do it."

"If that's the case then why don't you join?"

"Because silly Natsu, I'm a senior and I have better things to do than to watch anime and talk about anime. You on the other hand are a junior, you don't have better things and won't until you become a senior too so live it up. Is that understood?"

"I have better things to do." I told her pulling my cheek away.

Mirajane rolled her eyes and ruffled my hair, "whatever Natsu. Instead of watching anime alone at home like we both know you do, why not watch it with friends? Who knows, you might not meet disappointment again. That's all I'm suggesting, see you around."

"Tell Lisanna I said hello."

"Will do!" She waved her hand at me, the Akatsuki ring on her finger creating a glare from the sunlight.

Mirajane, that girl never changes. Well... what she said did prove a good point but... no Natsu. You're a football nerd now, not an anime one. You've made up your mind, you can't have both... well technically I could if I watched an anime on football but- NO! I shook my head and started stomping down the halls. I can't just quit and join, I wouldn't have to quit and join, but still... I stopped walking and blinked.

Back in freshman year, wasn't that why I joined in the first place? So I could share my love of anime? So I would be able to have someone to talk to about anime?...

"Excuse m- wait a second, hey! Watch where you're going Dragneel!"

My thoughts were shoved out of my head right when I was rammed into; I looked at the person and almost immediately started glaring.

"You watch where you're going Fullbuster, I was standing here!" I yelled at him.

"This is a walkway you idiot! You're suppose to walk and not stand there like a mindless idiot!"

"You're the idiot, this is a hallway! And shut up, naked idiot!" I argued back.

Gray looked down and noticed his shirt missing under his coat, "God dammit it." He muttered buttoning his coat up.

"At least I know how to dress myself in the morning." I snorted.

"What was that Dragneel!?"

"Did I stutter Fullbuster?!"

I don't remember who threw the first punch, only when we started wrestling on the ground. As usual we attracted a crowd and when crowds happened, teachers came running over. I was winning too until a teacher finally came and pulled the two of us off of each other.

"AGAIN FULLBUSTER?! DRAGNEEL!?" He yelled.

I glared at Fullbuster and he glared back at me.

"THAT'S IT! DENTENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU THIS WEEKEND, TWO FOR YOU FULLBUSTER FOR COMING ON CAMPUS WITHOUT A SHIRT AGAIN!"

"What?!" Fullbuster yelled.

"Hahahaha." I started laughing at him.

"NOW TWO FOR YOU AS WELL DRAGNEEL FOR LAUGHING?!"

"No fair!" I whined.

Fullbuster started laughing and I reached for him; the teachers pushed us both back though.

"ENOUGH! I CAN GO ALL DAY WITH THE DENTENTIONS BOYS!"

I growled and crossed my hands over my chest, the same as Fullbuster. I glared and dropped my hands, I didn't want to be seen copying him.

"I WAS HOPING THAT THIS YEAR WOULD BE DIFFERENT BUT IT SEEMS NOT! NOW BOTH OF YOU FOLLOW ME!"

Just great. Now I got Saturday detention with this oaf, there goes my weekend of watching anime.

* * *

"What do you mean coach?!" I asked.

"You heard me Dragneel, don't come back to practice until you have those detentions done with."

"But coach-!"

"I won't have any troublemakers on my team! And I expect you to be practicing alone while you miss our practices so you don't bring your team down! Now is that understood?!"

I growled, mumbling curse words under my breath. "Yes Coach."

"Good, now get out of my sight. This is your first strike Dragneel, three of them and you're out of here."

I stomped off in my football uniform away from the field. Gee, wish you could have told me that BEFORE I got dressed for practice. Stupid coach, I thought the reason for practice is to PRACTICE WITH YOUR TEAM! NOT PRACTICE ALONE! If I wanted to be alone during practice I wouldn't have joined, it'd be exactly the same as watching anime alone...

...

I threw my helmet into my locker and started getting dressed back in my school uniform. God I hate the color blue, why couldn't they make the plaid pants in red like the girls? I totally wouldn't mind wearing red, but would mind wearing the red skirt. Why do girls get all the cool colors? Blue is so cold, so boring. No good food is blue while hundreds of great foods is red like tomatoes and chili and spaghetti and lasagna and RED velvet cake! You don't see blue velvet cake, nope. It's all RED! What else? There's-

"Natsu?"

I blinked and suddenly saw myself face to face with Romeo and Wendy. When I started looking around I saw that my legs had unconsciously walked me to their club room. Oh, was that dragon balls on the door?! And pokeballs! Cool!

"Hi Natsu, what are you doing here?" Wendy asked blinking at me.

I gulped. She was looking up at me with such hopeful eyes, same as Romeo.

"I-" I said.

The two of them nodded and I gulped. Well, I told myself I wouldn't join. I never told myself I couldn't visit them though, maybe check out the anime club room and see what they're all about. It's not like I have anything better to do since coach kicked me out of practice till I went to those stupid Saturday detentions.

"I, I'm here to check what A.A.A. is all about." I told them.

Their face seemed to like up like Christmas morning or the Fourth of July or when a new chapter of One Piece came out or episode.

"Really?! Well then welcome to All About Anime! Come in, come in." Wendy smiled holding the door open to me.

I gulped as I took the first step into this club; I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what was around me.

"As you can see Wendy and I decorated the room, you like the changes?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah man, you guys really look like an anime club now." I said walking further in.

Before this classroom just looked like a classroom. A little dirty and dusty, a few scraps of trash here and there with old chemistry and history books lined up against the walls as storage. It was filled with the broken desks from every room, only a few of them still in sitting condition, unorganized as they laid sprawled out across the classroom. Basically it was an anime room that looked like a school room for old, unused, and broken things. Now this room looked like my own room. The two of them had really cleaned up the place, literally wiping all the dust and dirt off the floors and tables. They got rid of the old books and replaced them with manga books on bookshelves. The desks once everywhere were now organized in a neatly fashion against the sides of the room, leaving this wide open space in the middle. I saw posters up everywhere and anime drawings on the windows with, I hope, erasable markers. Bleach, Death Note, Card Captor Sakura, Rurouni Kenshin, Soul Eater! I also spotted plushes of Pikachus and Moogles, figures of No Game No Life and Inuyasha at random little places.

"Wow." I said taking it all in.

I heard the two of the clap in the background and turned around.

"You two did an amazing job with this." I told them.

"This is only the beginning, Romeo's going to bring his CD player tomorrow so we can start listening to anime music and once we have a TV we can start watching anime! And singing karaoke!" Wendy sang.

I chuckled, "I love karaoke."

"Really? Hopefully we can get enough members then so you can come and sing with us, but you'll already be here right? You'll be a member, won't you Natsu?" Wendy asked blinking at me.

I gulped, "so tell me. What do people do in AAA club. Your logo is if you love anime you'll love this club, well I'm here to find out if that's true."

Wendy giggled and walked up to me, reaching for my hands. She grabbed my wrists and I pulled away lightly.

"It's okay Natsu, how can you say you love anime if you don't represent?" She asked reaching again.

This time I let her and watched as she turned my wristbands around, revealing the symbol for turtle on both of them.

"There, now you love anime! Romeo, let's show Natsu what we do at the AAA club!" She cheered.

"Cool! Where would you like to start first Natsu? So far we have anime 20 questions, anime scrabble, anime hangman and anime guess who? We also have a lot of other things actually but-"

"What the heck is anime guess who?" I asked.

I've never heard of such a game like that before. Was that even a game?

"Oh Natsu, you're going to love this! Okay so I'm going to act out as an anime character and you have to tell me who it is alright?!" Wendy asked standing in the middle of the room.

She started moving around, using hand symbols before lifting her fist to her mouth and blowing out.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Romeo called beside me.

Hey! I knew that!...

"Correct! Your turn Romeo." Wendy walking towards me.

Romeo walked up to the middle of the room and started punching really fast. He ducked left and right, dodge, then started punching again in the same order. No wonder they cleared all the desks away, they needed the space to fight imaginary bad guys.

"Goku!" Wendy called.

Romeo shook his head, well that obviously wasn't Goku since he wasn't smiling at all while fighting. There was a hint of smirk on his face, of arrogance, so of course that was-

"Vegeta!"

"Correct, you get to go again Wendy!" Romeo said.

I was right again...

"Okay, this one is going to be a hard one everyone." Wendy said.

She a hand on her hip and started smirking, holding one finger up in the hair. She flipped her hair and neither of us guessed anything. Next she started lifted her hand up and now, laughing with her head back now. Wait a second, I know that stance...

She caught the pokeball in the air and mouthed the words ashy boy. I started laughing.

"Gary!"

"Correct! Finally you got something Natsu!" Wendy smiled.

That impersonation was so funny though, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright, alright, it's your turn Natsu." Romeo said pushing me up there.

I blinked and found myself in the middle of the room with Romeo and Wendy watching me.

"Go on." She smiled at me and I gulped.

I reached for my imaginary sword and started swinging it around in the air. They watched. Well I could have been anyone with a sword right now so I started mouthing curse words, stomping my food on the ground. They smiled and laughed, but still didn't know. Who- Who was I kidding really? I couldn't fit in here, I wasn't like them. They loved anime and wasn't afraid to show it while I just hide mine after that first year. It was obvious when no one joined that anime wasn't popular, I sighed and fell on the floor.

"INUYASHA!" The two of them screamed.

I blinked, "correct."

Wendy and Romeo started cheering.

"I couldn't tell until you feel down but now that I think about it, you were swinging your sword like an idiot!" Romeo laughed.

"Well I knew, I didn't want to guess just yet though because Natsu looked like he was enjoying himself." Wendy smiled.

The two of them offered me a hand up and I blinked, grabbing onto them. They knew what I was doing, they actually knew it. This overwhelming feeling of warmth rushed through me, the same feeling I felt when I watched my first anime and then again when I joined my first anime club. I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip to suppress the huge grin I wanted to smile so badly.

Romeo and Wendy shared a look, tilting their heads at me.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Wendy asked in her cute voice.

"Yeah." I said, getting all chocked up.

"Really? Because it looks like you're about to cry." Romeo said.

I wasn't even surprised when he said that and wiped my eyes on my shoulder jacket, sniffing and smiling regularly.

"Alright guys, I changed my mind. If you're actually able to pull this off... I'll join your club." I told them.

Wendy and Romeo smiled, hugging each other and laughing. After their jumping and cheering Wendy... her face turned puzzled for a moment.

"Changed your mind? What was your mind before?" She asked.

"Didn't Romeo tell you?" I asked tilting my head.

"Tell me what?"

I saw Romeo in the background zipping his mouth up and pointing at Wendy, and was that a hint of red in his cheeks? Aw, so little Romeo here had a crush on Wendy. Hmm, why not help him out a little?

"Romeo came to see me at practice one day and begged me to join your club Wendy, told me all about how you wanted friends and called you the nicest girl in the world. It got to me and I told him that if you two got enough people I would think about joining. I'm not thinking about joining anymore though, I know now I will join if this becomes a real club."

"Romeo? You did that... for me?" Wendy asked turning to stare at him.

Romeo gulped and scratched the back of his head. Don't be shy Romeo! Go!

"Uh... yeah." He sighed.

"Yup, even stood up to my coach too! Oh and by the way Wendy, even if this doesn't pan out... I'd like for us to be friends." I said holding my hand out to her.

Wendy's eyes widened and I saw tears falling down her cheeks which made me freeze.

"Don't worry, she always cries when she gets too happy." Romeo told me.

Ah, so this was a normal thing. I felt my face heat up when I realized I was the reason she was crying right now. Slowly and shaking, her hand reached out to shake mine.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and my favorite kind of anime is action." I introduced myself.

"Wendy Marvell, I love all animes but one of my tops is Magic... oh my God!" She smiled then hugged me.

My eyes widened and I laughed, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Welcome to AAA club Natsu Dragneel! Welcome, welcome, welcome!" She screamed in my ear.

"Hey, I'm not in yet. We have to find two other people to be considered a club first." I told her.

Wendy nodded against my shoulder and took a step back, wiping her tears away.

"Right, first matter of business though. Even if you say you aren't officially in the club yet, I want you to have this." Wendy said digging into her pocket jacket.

She pulled a small, wooden trinket attached to a keychain and held it out to me. I reached out and grabbed it, holding it in my hands.

"What is it?" I asked holding it by it's keychain.

"It's a fairy with a tail, I made in woodshop class in hopes of bribing people to join our club. It didn't work though, but I want you to have it. See, me and Romeo have the same one." Wendy said holding up her school bag.

At the same time Romeo held up his and I saw their little keychains hanging on the zipper part.

"It you notice on the back it has A.A.A. for our club, all about anime. I hope all our members will wear this keychain in the future, so they can represent anime club!" Wendy cheered.

I chuckled, reaching over for my bag and hanging it on the zipper part.

"Thank you Wendy."

So maybe joining the anime club and being friends with two freshmen wasn't going to be good for my reputation at this school, I didn't care. I was doing something I love, being around people who shared my same passion.

Now how many people in high school could say that honestly?

* * *

**_*All About Anime Club Status*  
*By Wendy Marvell*_**

**_Club Authorization: _  
Still In Progress**

**_Members Have:_  
President- Wendy Marvell  
Vice President- Romeo Conbolt  
Natsu Dragneel (Sort Of) **

**_Members Needed:  
_Two (Sort Of)**

_**Side**_**_ Notes_:  
****Keep up the good work Wendy, you're almost there!**

* * *

**Animes Used:**

**Bleach - Flier, Mentioned**

******Dragon Ball Z - Flier, Anime Guess Who**

******Naruto - Flier, Anime Guess Who**

******Pokémon - Pokeballs, Mentioned, Anime Guess Who**

******One Piece - Mentioned**

******Death Note - Mentioned**

******Card Captor Sakura - Mentioned**

****** Rurouni Kenshin - Mentioned**

******Soul Eater - Mentioned**

******Final Fantasy - Mentioned**

******No Game No Life - Mentioned**

******Inuyasha - Mentioned, Anime Guess Who**


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for everything everyone! Love you all my fans! I hope you continue reading from me for a very, very long time. **

**_AAA Chapter 4_**

* * *

"Achoo!"

Why was I sneezing? Oh... because I was shivering. Why was I shivering then?

"Are you serious? You actually have the stupidity to come to detention shirtless?"

I knew that voice, I turned my head and eyed Dragneel with hateful eyes as I walked into class... wait, did he say I was shirtless? I looked down and spotted my bare chest under my coat, no wonder I was so cold.

"NOT AGAIN!" I groaned buttoning up my coat.

How I manage to walk out of home without a shirt on everyday is a mystery to me. What an even bigger mystery is how no one else in the whole world tells me I'm shirtless except this laughing idiot right here.

"SHUT UP DRAGNEEL!" I yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU KEEP QUIET! IT'S DETENTION NOW AND I HAVE ALL OF YOU FOR THREE HOURS!" Our teacher yelled.

God knew he was pissed off for having to watch us during detention. I looked around the classroom wondering if I knew anyone here to sit next to and ignore Dragneel with... turned out Dragneel was the only person in here other than myself.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"That's what I was saying." Dragneel mumbled.

"You two are the only idiots who gets detention in this whole school!" Our teacher yelled.

I rolled my eyes and moved to the back of the class.

"Oh no Fullbuster, you're sitting next to Dragneel for the next three hours."

"WHAT?!"

"THAT'S LUDICROUS!"

I blinked and stared at Dragneel, ludicrous?

"I don't care! If I have suffer here for three hours then you two have to as well."

I growled, "I'm not sitting next to him!"

"Then you're having detention for another month!"

I sighed out and started marching my way over to the seat next to Dragneel. We didn't stare at each other at all and that was perfectly fine to me. I don't know about him, but I was just watching the clock tick away. It only took an hour for the teacher to doze off, only taking 20 minutes for Dragneel too. I smirked to myself as I lifted up my hand and pushed him out of his chair. Dragneel woke up and groaned, jumping up in his seat and getting ready to yell before I pointed at the teacher. He looked and saw him sleeping, looked back at me and smirked then kicked me off my chair. It tumbled over and we both paused, listening to see if he woke up.

He didn't.

"What the hell Dragneel?!" I whispered.

"What the hell yourself, why the hell did you kick me?!"

"I didn't kick you, I pushed you!"

"Same differences."

"Like hell it is!"

We both started glaring and I think I was the one who threw the first punch, him being second. After those two hits we both separated and glared at each other.

"I'm not going to get another detention IN detention fighting you." I said.

"Same here!" He said back and we both sat back in our seats, grumpy.

I stared at the teacher drooling in his chair before rolling my eyes, eyeing Dragneel. What the hell? I started snickering.

"What's the matter with you Fullbuster?" He asked.

"What type of idiot brings their bag to detention?" I laughed.

"What type of idiot comes to detention naked?"

"You know Dragneel, that's getting pretty old."

"Hey, if you keep doing it even if I tell you everyday then it's never getting old."

We glared at each other before looking away, glaring at the walls. I peeked back at Dragneel and noticed something strange on his bag. I reached out to get a better look.

"Don't touch that!" He yelled.

My hand flinched away and the teacher jumped, we both froze and watched him slowly drift back to sleep.

"What the hell was that about Dragneel?!" I whispered.

Why in the hell did he yell it out like that? All I did was touch his bag and he acted as if I had bumped into him or called him an idiot.

"Don't touch that keychain, I don't want your nakedness rubbing off on it." He said.

I snorted, like nakedness could rub off. Whatever. Instead of touching it I stared at it, trying to make out what it was. I had nothing.

"What is it?"

"None of your business."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

...

...

"A fairy."

I blinked, "a fairy?"

"Yeah, a fairy. Got a problem with it?"

"No, I'm just wondering if you like pixies and unicorns as well." I teased.

"Shut up Fullbuster, if it was my choice I would have liked a dragon or dragon ball or pokeball but she made me this so I'm keeping it."

"She? Why would anyone make you something?"

Dragneel started grinding his teeth and I flashed him a smirk.

"Talk about her or her keychain one more time Fullbuster and I swear to God I will kick your ass right here, right now, no matter how many detentions we get."

"Geez, calm down. I was only joking, isn't that what we do to each other?"

"Shut up and leave me alone."

If I leaved him alone though, I would be bored and I hate being bored.

"So what, this chick your girlfriend or something?" I asked.

He snorted, "no, she's my president."

"President?" I repeated.

Dragneel groaned, "alright look. You're really bothering me right now, it sucks that we have to sit next to each other and this is probably the longest conversation we've had with each other. Truth be told, I don't even know your first name."

... I didn't know his either.

"And I like our relationship this way because you really piss me off. Why are you suddenly trying to know me during detention? I don't want to know you, I don't want things to change and when we go to class Monday I want to kick your ass." He said.

"I completely agree, right now I'm bored though. Aren't you?"

Dragneel opened his mouth... then closed it shut.

"What do you say? Truce during detention?" I shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm in her club and no one in school is joining so she came up with the idea of making these little key chains to bribe people into joining." Drangeel said.

I smirked, "really? How'd that turn out?"

"From what I've seen, horrible. There's only two people in the club."

"Three if you include yourself."

"I don't."

"You just said you're in her club though-"

"Look, I go there because I'm banned from practice until I get these detentions served and its really fun being there, but I'm not a member until their club becomes an official club. I don't want to join and then watch it crash and burn, okay?"

I blinked, "so what club is it?"

"Take a wild guess."

"The idiot's club? I can see why no one would want to join that club- I'm sorry, I was kidding!" I said when Dragneel grabbed my collar.

He glared and let go while I stared at his wrists. I never noticed it before, but he wears wristbands, which was weird because he's always throwing his fists at me. He wasn't just wearing any wristbands though, Dragon Ball Z bands... wait a second.

"Are you in the anime club?"

Drangeel flinched, "yeah? So what?"

I blinked.

"You gonna make fun of me for loving anime? Call me a geek or whatnot?"

"Dude, I don't care what you like." I said.

Dragneel blinked, "... oh."

I gulped, "so? What's it like in there?" I asked.

Dragneel shrugged and sighed, leaning on his hands. "Well if you love anime, you'll love this club. It's... paradise."

"I highly doubt this."

"Then you don't love anime."

"I don't mind it."

"That's still not loving."

"What difference does it make if I love it or not?"

"None, I don't care if you love anime or not."

"Then why are we arguing about this?"

"You tell me, you brought it up."

Alright Gray, you do three things at this moment. You can break the truce and punch him, you can just stare at him like an idiot, or you can change the subject completely and try to last for the next two hours. The decisions were so hard.

"So... did you see last week's episode of Bleach?"

Drangeel snorted, "what do you know about Bleach?"

"More than you think."

That seemed to draw his attention because he moved around in his seat, facing me with an amused expression.

"Already buddy, I guess you don't mind if I quiz you a bit right?" He asked.

I leaned back in my seat and shrugged, "sure."

"And since you're so confident, I don't think you'll mind if I punch you for every question you get wrong."

"I waiting for your quiz Dragneel."

"Glad we have an agreement, well then..."

* * *

"Well what about the part where he-"

"Totally beat the living shit out of-"

"Yeah! And then he said that really cool line-"

"Oh My God! That was the greatest chapter ever!" Dragneel groaned.

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO SO LOUD?!"

We both flinched and looked up at our teacher. Seems our conversation about anime woke him from his deep slumber... damn. And we were just getting to the good part. The teacher groaned and looked at his watch, seeing what we were seeing. Five more minutes left of detention.

"You're both free to go, see you next Saturday." He sighed getting up from his seat.

Drangeel and I both jumped in the air, cheering.

"Wow, I guess that means our truce is over." He said.

"Yeah, see you next Saturday Dragneel."

"Hold on Fullbuster, I have one more question to you. Chapter... 541."

My eyes widened as the memories fluttered through my mind.

"I had tears."

"I had tingles."

Natsu held out his fist and I dapped it, the two of us sharing a brotherly moment.

"Ah Dragneel, if you can spot a life changing chapter like that then I think we might not be so different." I sighed.

"Same here. Well then, which way you heading?" He asked.

I nodded my head and Drangeel nodded back, the two of us heading down the same direction. Hmm, Dragneel probably thinks I'm an otaku now just like him. Well maybe a closet one since I wasn't in the anime club like him, not that he would be wrong though since I sort of am a... closet otaku.

"Weren't you like in the anime club already?" I asked.

Dragneel stopped walking and when I turned to look at him, asking him what happened, I saw his eyes widening a little. I raised an eyebrow at him and he blinked back in return, focusing his eyes on me.

"Oh my God, I remember why I hate you." He told me in a surprising tone.

What the?- I snorted, this should be good.

"Back in freshman year, you had a Ichigo keychain on your bag." He said.

My snorting stop... I remembered that. I did have one on, and I still have that same one in fact in my room. "How do you remember that?"

"I remember because that year we didn't have enough members to make an anime club, so when I saw that I asked you. You refused though and because of that our club wasn't able to get enough members."

I raised an eyebrow, "you remember that?"

"How could I forget? Well I did forget and only remembered just now, but... why did you refuse?" He asked.

"I don't know, it was my first year in high school and I didn't think joining an anime club would help me make friends."

"Right, but what happens when you go home though and are watching anime alone? Don't you wish you had someone to talk to it about? That's the reason I joined and rejoined this year, because though anime is amazing it's even better with friends."

...

"Whatever now though, I don't know why I brought it up. We wouldn't accept you even if you joined."

"What was that Dragneel? To me it sounds like your club is a little desperate for members!"

"You wish Fullbuster, not even we are desperate enough to ask for you to join."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not then!"

"Fine!"

We both glared fiercely at each other and it seemed like our little truces was over. I turned away and started walking in the other direction, imagining Dragneel doing the same. After about half way home, once I cooled down from hating the idiot... I got to thinking. There's no way I'd want to join the anime club! None at all, I'm fine and junk just being a closet Otaku. It's not like I was a super huge fan or anything, so what if I had some anime seasons and some mangas and some figures, that's all probably nothing compared to the collect Natsu has. Anime nerd.

...

Why the hell did he have to tell me not to join though!? Him just saying that made me want to do the opposite of what he said! The exact opposite! If I joined everyone would cheer and rejoice, wouldn't they? Because they need more members to complete their little club... you're not the club type of person though. I sighed out.

"Why am I even thinking so much about this?" I asked myself.

I never wanted to join the anime club until he said something... that's not entirely true now. Maybe there was a time when I wanted to join, a time where I wanted someone to talk to and to enjoy this adventure with me... I don't care anymore. Alone or with someone it doesn't make any difference to me.

"... I can't believe I actually enjoyed talking to the idiot."

* * *

_"OH MY GOD! IS THAT AN ICHIGO KEYCHAIN?!"_

_I flinched and ducked my head into my locker, gulping. Now who was the idiot that just yelled that out in the middle of the hallway? I turned my head and saw a punk kid, and I think punk kid because his hair was pink._

_"Dude, where'd you get that?!" Punk Kid asked walked over to me._

_"Oh, um. At a store I guess, an anime store." I answered._

_The punk kid started laughing, scratching the back of his head._

_"Wow! So do you watch Ichigo?" He asked._

_I started laughing myself, "don't you mean do I watch bleach?"_

_"Yeah, that's it! Do you watch anime and stuff like that?"_

_I smiled and nodded my head, this was amazing. I never expected to make an anime friend, though I was hoping to with the keychain I had on my bag. This punk kid had to be the first person who said something about it._

_"Yeah, I watch Bleach and all those animes like it. I just can't imagine my life without them." I said._

_Dammit, that sounded so desperate and no life right there._

_"Dude, I totally feel the same way. My life was empty until I was introduced to Pokémon."_

_"No kidding! Pokémon was my first anime too!"_

_We both grinned like idiots and started laughing._

_"You're alright man, hi! My name is -. I'm a freshman here."_

_"No kidding, me too. I'm Gray. Nice to meet you -."_

_"Same here Gray, so? Have you joined a club yet?"_

_"Nah, I don't know about joining clubs. I've never been one much for staying after school, why do it when you can be watching anime at home?"_

_"Really? Then why don't you watch it with friends afterschool?"_

_I blinked, "huh?"_

_- dug into his bag and pulled out a flier, handing it to me. I grabbed it from his hand and held it up, reading to myself. It was request to join the anime club..._

_"Our school has an anime club?" I asked._

_"Yeah! I'm in it and so are a few other people, it's a really cool club. We all watch anime together and talk about it, you should really join. We need more members if we want to stay a club."_

_I gulped. On one hand it was nice finally having someone to talk about anime with, on the other though... this was my first year in high school. What if this club defined me for life? Who would want to be friends with a guy in anime club? Seems kind of nerdy and pathetic to me. Besides, I don't need a group of people to talk about with anime, just one. - seemed to be that just one for me._

_"I don't know -, this see-"_

_"Just come over after school one day and check us out. I think you'd really enjoy it Gray. We meet everyday after school in room G-8. I'll see you there after school today, right?" Natsu asked._

_"Uh, todays not a really good ti-"_

_"Then the next day, or the next day, we have until the end of the month to find our last member. Come on over whenever and bring some friends if you want. I gotta go there now though Gray, I'll see you later! Definitely!" - waved._

_I watched him leave, a frown on my face. He left_ _his flier with me. I sighed and shoved it inside of my backpack, turning back around to sort through my locker._

* * *

My eyes shot opened and I blinked. I... I remembered that day. I never did end up going and after that month was over, the next time I saw Natsu he punched the shit out of me. So that was the reason to our excessive fighting, because I was too scared to show everyone that I liked anime... no wonder he hated me, I kind of hate me right now.

"Shit." I sighed leaning up in my bed.

I wonder if things would have been different if I actually went to the club and checked things out. Would I have joined? Would I have loved it? I only later realized in school that no one cared what you'd liked or did, friends were you friends because they liked your personality. I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser, opening up a drawer and searching inside for my Ichigo keychain.

I took it off right after my first fight with Natsu and never put it back on. Maybe this was why I forgot all about him. I reached for my bag and hooked the keychain back onto it... well then. I guess that decided that.

School passed by at a blur and before I knew it, my last class was over and it was time to head home. I nearly ran into a girl with a strange rag doll around her neck, anxious to leave the classroom. I started walking down the halls, staring at the anime club signs hung on the locker and doors.

_All About Anime. If you love anime, you'll love this club._

I snorted, that was exactly what Natsu said during detention. The room number to the club was posted on the picture and I started making my way over there. There wasn't many people down this hall, I passed by a guy listening to really loud music and that one guy who was in my algebra class with the really bad attitude and scary looking face. When I reached the door I didn't open it, but looked through the window.

Dragneel was there, a huge ass grin on his face as he waved a marker in the air and started pointing at the board. Two other people were with him, a short boy with an equally short girl... I've seen her around. Yeah, she's always yelling in the yard. I never knew what she was yelling about but now I could guess it was about people joining her club, so she was the president. Natsu grinned and pointed at her, drawing in the letter G on the board.

Well Gray, what were you going to do? I remembered the look Natsu gave me all those years ago, that look of betrayal, that look of sadness. He must have really loved this club...

"Hello?" I asked walking inside the room.

The screaming and laughter stopped, everyone's eyes turning to me. The president smiled, the short boy raised his eyebrows and Natsu... his eyes were wide.

"Hello! Welcome to All About Anime! Are you here to join the club?" The President asked.

"Don't bother with him Wendy, he's not interested in clubs." Dragneel said.

President's face slightly fell, "oh. Are you lost then?"

"Why do people always get lost in this room?" The short boy asked.

Dragneel chuckled and punched his shoulder, the short boy laughed back. An inside joke probably.

"No, I'm not lost." I said.

"Then why the hell are you here Fullbuster?!" Natsu asked.

"I would tell you if you'd shut up for 10 seconds and let me explain!" I yelled back.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me Dragneeel!"

"ENOUGH!" The president screamed.

Dragneel and I both flinched, staring down at the girl.

"The only fighting that can happen in this room is anime fighting! No real fighting allowed!" Wendy yelled.

Dragneel sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry Wendy."

I gulped, looking down at my shoes. "Yeah... sorry."

"No worries boys," the president giggled. She walked over to me and smiled brightly, holding out her hand.

"My name is Wendy Marvell and I'm the president of this club. Welcome."

I raised my hand out and grabbed hers, "Gr-"

"He's Fullbuster Wendy and there's no need to introduce yourself to him since he probably only here to fight me." Natsu interrupted.

"Dude! What is your problem?!" I asked yelling at him.

"You're my problem?! What are you doing here?! If you aren't going to join then why show your face here?! Why give everyone some hope?!"

"Did it ever cross your mind that I'm actually here to join this club?!"

"Well you're three years late Fullbuster!"

The president and the short kid took some steps back away from us, whispering to each other. Dragneel's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said and cleared his throat.

"Well you're late, you're late." He covered softly.

"Dragneel-"

"Wait a minute, Fullbuster? Is this the same Fullbuster you met in detention that you told us about? How you felt so bad telling him not to join the club because he actually seemed to love and enjoy anime just as much as you?" Short Kid said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"SHUT UP ROMEO!" Dragneel yelled over to him.

"I see now!" Wendy said clapping her hands together.

She looked at me then over to Dragneel.

"You two are having a misunderstanding, that's all." She said walking up to him.

She grabbed his hands and dragged him over to where I was standing.

"If you feel bad about something you should apologize and make things right." She said to him.

"But Romeo here just blurted it out so there's no point."

Wendy pouted, "stop acting like Inuyasha and apologize already."

Dragneel glared at her before sighing out loud, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry man. I just hate fake people like you, like how I used to be." He said.

"You mean until recently-"

"I swear to God Romeo I'm about to go Hadouken on your ass."

I chuckled at that, " tatsumaki would be more effective."

Dragneel looked back at me and smirked. I cleared my voice and tug a hand in my bag, pulling out an old piece of paper.

"I'm sorry too." I mumbled handing it to him.

His eyes widened as he took it from my hands, Wendy and short kid walking over to get a look at the old piece of paper.

"Hey! It's a poster to join an anime club!" Wendy cheered.

"It looks kind of old though, I don't think it's ours Wendy." Short Kid said.

"That's because it isn't... you kept this? All this time?" Drangeel asked staring up at me.

I nodded, "I regretted not joining so I kept it as a memento or something. It took me a while but... sure."

Dragneel blinked, "sure what?"

"Sure as in yes."

He blinked again, "yes what?"

"YES I'LL JOIN! GEEZ, HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU DRAGNEEL?!" I yelled.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR YOUR VAGUE ASS WORDS FULLBUSTER?!"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIGHTING!" Wendy screamed.

We both flinched back and held onto our ears.

"I got a question, why do you keep calling each other dragneel and fullbuster?" Romeo asked.

"Well my last name is Dragneel." Dragneel said.

"I knew that, but is his first name Fullbuster?" He asked.

"No, it's not." I said.

"I don't think we know each other's first name." Dragneel said.

"Well then now is a good time to start since you just joined All About Anime club!" Wendy cheered jumping up and down.

Well... I guess I did it. I fulfilled my life regret of a few days when I remembered about what happened, I joined the anime club.

"Gray Fullbuster, it looks like we're going to have to change the rules of our truces from now on." I said.

"Natsu Dragneel, seems so. From now on it's detentions and in this room. If I see you in the halls though I'm still kicking your ass."

The both of us smirked and did an awkward bro hug, high five, dap thing. I was just thankful when it was over. Wendy squealed and jumped on me, hugging my waist tightly. I looked up for Natsu wondering if this was going to be a normal thing and Natsu laughed.

"Welcome to our club Gray, here. Every member of our club gets one of these when they join... hold on a second though." Wendy said pulling away.

She walked over to Natsu and placed it in his hands, him glaring at her before glaring up at me.

"Catch." He said tossing it.

I caught it and looked at it, seeing a fairy keychain. I blinked and spun it around, fingering the three a's on the back of it.

"Wendy made that in woodshop so you better not lose or ruin it idiot." Natsu barked.

She handcrafted this? In class? Now that I looked at it, it was rough around the edges. I looked over to Wendy and noticed the bandages on her fingers, she was smiling at me though.

"Thanks, I'll put it on my bag." I said lifting it up.

I tied the string on the zipper, right next to my Ichigo keychain. Natsu walked over and lifted the keychain up, I saw the memories light up in his eyes.

"I remember!" Short Kid suddenly yelled.

We all jumped up and stared at him.

"Sorry, I'm Romeo Conbolt, vice president. I was just wondering why you looked for familiar and I remembered! Are you the naked guy that walks around school?"

Natsu started laughing, Wendy turned bright red blushing and widened her eyes while I... I couldn't deny anything.

"Hell yeah he is, wait a second though. You're not naked today Gray. What's that about?" Natsu asked.

"You sound like you want to see me naked Natsu." I teased.

"SHUT UP GRAY!"

I started laughing.

"Well um Gray, I don't mind if you're naked in anime club or not but please don't come here butt naked. Keep your pants and underwear on please." Wendy mumbled.

I think we all started laughing at that point. Wow, I had only just joined this club and yet... I was having so much fun right now.

"Welcome Gray to our club, do you all realize what this means though? We have four people! All we need is one more and we can be an official club!" She cheered.

"You see Wendy! I knew you could do it!" Romeo said hugging her.

I raised an eyebrow and Natsu smirked, walking over to me.

"Are they?" I whispered.

"I don't know, I know he likes her though."

I hummed and we both watched them... before the door to the room suddenly opened. We all looked back and I blinked, the girl with the ragdoll necklace from my last class had just entered. She stared at me, her eyes never wavering.

"Excuse me Gray, but are you in this club?" She asked.

Huh? How did she know my name? I didn't know who this girl wa-

"Yeah, he just joined like two second ago." Natsu said.

"Oh, well can I join then?!" She asked running up to me.

I sweat dropped and drifted my eyes to the side. She looked so familiar but I had no idea who she was.

"Did you hear that Wendy?! If this girl joins then Natsu will join and we'll have enough to be a club!" Romeo cheered.

"No! She can't join!"

All eyes turned towards Wendy, "what?!"

* * *

**_*All About Anime Club Status*  
*By Wendy Marvell*_**

**_Club Authorization:  
_Still In Progress**

**_Members Have:  
_President- Wendy Marvell  
Vice President- Romeo Conbolt  
Natsu Dragneel (Sort Of)  
Gray Fullbuster**

**_Members Needed:  
_ One (Sort Of)**

_**Side**_**_ Notes_:  
****What am I doing? No! Don't back down, we're so close now! I know what I believe in.**

* * *

**Animes Used:**

**Dragon Ball Z - Wristbands**

**Bleach - Mentioned**

**Inuyasha - Mentioned**

**Street Fighter - Moves**


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: So like hi people, I'm reading this really good fanfiction (Kingdom Hearts) and it's like making me want to write a Fairy Tail version of it. I've already started a draft, it's like nothing compared to the other story though. Hers was so much more detailed, more heart pounding and exciting while mines it just... eh. I'll be working on it more and more though, trying to add more details and scenes that make you want to yell in frustration and tell your friends who have no idea what you are talking about. I believe I'm no where near her level, I'll keep trying though to better my vocabulary to write even better stories. Stick with me until then, will yeah?**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm happy that everyone was mad at Wendy because she said no, now we get to know who that girl was even though some of you should know! Read and please review so this can be the best Fairy Tail story out there! If it is I promise to thank each and everyone of you!**

**_AAA Chapter 5_**

* * *

Finally... finally, finally! After five years of waiting, five long blissful years of watching from distances, overhearing from behind corners, watching through windows and out the corner of my eyes, and just stalking obviously sometimes, Gray Fullbuster had joined a club! Finally! He joined a club, he joined a club! I don't know why it took him so long to join one, I'm just so happy he did!

Now who was this new girl trying to deny me from being in the same club as my Gray? She was small, a freshman obviously, and maybe even a little bit cute with her dark blue hair and Orihime pins in her hair, but no where near worthy of being a rival of mine so how dare she! Couldn't she see the love between Gray and I as soon as our eyes met? It sparked and started shining like firecrackers in the sky or like a shooting star! It was shining so brilliantly and brightly right now I'm surprised she could actually stare directly into it without squinting her eyes! Even Kami-sama from heaven could see it!

"What-what are you talking about Wendy?!" The short boy standing next to her said, his hair color almost the same color as Gray's. His was a little bit more purplish though and not as dark.

"You all heard me, she can't join in our club."

I took a step closer to Gray while everyone was distracted, yay!

"We need her Wendy, with her we're a club! You can't just-"

"Yes I can, I'm the president of this club and I can do whatever I want with it. I'm sorry um, what was your name?"

"Gray." I sighed dreamily staring at his face.

He looked at me, his face looking surprised before he scrunched it up seconds later. Ah Gray, I've only seen you do that from a distance. Now I can truly see how handsome you look scrunching and relaxing your face. So beautiful.

"Gray? Really? Well then, uh... I'm sorry, but um, this is an anime club."

I blinked and slowly, painfully turned my head to the side to stare at the boyfriend stealer although all I wanted to do was stare at my future boyfriend. She was blushing and looking guilty, almost regret like as she tried her hardest to keep my gaze and not stare someplace else.

"This," she stared in a quiet voice before clearing it, "This is a club we all made so anime lovers could come and interact with other anime lovers and be friends, so I'm sorry, truly I am. If you don't love anime though then you can't join."

"Wendy-"

"No Romeo, I've made up my mind! Wasn't this the whole point of everything? To make an anime club and make anime friends?"

"I thought it was just regular friends, and didn't we just accept Gray?"

Gray. I like the way the almost Gray hair look alike said Gray's name, Gray. I giggled.

"Natsu says he loves anime so it's okay, I trust Natsu's anime judgment, but we don't know her. You, I'm sorry. Do you even love anime?" She asked.

"Anime is the second thing Juvia loves most in the word, the first being Gray." I said without a second hesitation.

Everyone stared at me with their jaw drops and Gray, oh Gray! He was blushing, he was blushing! Aw, I haven't seen Gray's blushing face before. I couldn't help the smile from coming to my lips as I finally got to hug him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Gray!" I fawned.

"Wow Gray, I had no idea you had a girlfriend. Though a little crazy, she's also a little too good looking for you." Natsu said.

"I don't! She's not! I don't know her! I don't know you!" Gray yelled back and forth from the Gray attention stealers to me.

"I know Gray, but that's alright. Soon you will and we'll get married and move into a huge blue house with a white fence and have thirty kids! Twenty little Gray's and ten beautiful girls who look just like Gray!"

"WHAT?!" Gray yelled.

I giggled, "Hello Gray. My name is Juvia Lockster, future Mrs. Fullbuster. We'll be getting to know each other very soon when we're in the same club, so you girlie. Why are you trying to break us up?" I growled lightly.

The little girl gulped, rubbing her arms as she finally looked away.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't know anime you can't join."

"I agree with Wendy." Natsu said walking over beside her.

Natsu Dragneel, the man who's always trying to harm my Gray. I'm going to destroy him if he touches a single hair on his precious hair again. It'll be easy to do now that we're in the same club; slowly I'll sabotage his entire life and make him regret ever harming my Gray.

"Are you serious Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Dude, did you honestly believe that the anime club in freshman year couldn't get enough people to join? We all had friends, but our president only wanted anime people to join. She didn't want it to be fake and Wendy feels the exact same way as her so yeah, I agree with Wendy. No one should join if they don't know anime."

"I guess... that makes sense."

"Excuse me? Juvia does watch anime so that means she's in right?" I asked reaching for Gray's hand.

He snatched his hand out of my grasps, aw! He was shy! I'm learning new things about him already now that we're in the same club.

"Really? If that's true then tell me, what's your favorite genre?" Wendy asked. It was an alright name, didn't go well with Gray's name though. Gray and Wendy? Ha! Gray and Juvia! Perfection.

"Tragedy of course," I answered, "But Juvia also likes Romance and Bishounen."

Wendy hummed, her eyes lowering. It seems that telling her my favorite genres wasn't going to be enough to convince her. So all I needed to do was come up with a way to show this little girl that I loved anime almost as much as Gray and she'd let me be in a club and see him everyday after school... I think I've just died and gone to heaven. Hooray! Aw, I wish I could convince her how much I love Gray instead though. Oh well. I cleared my voice and started bouncing on my heels.

"Shugo, shugo, diao yes! Swing your arms, hop, step, jump! Now start marching straight ahead! Way too awesome yes! Every dream that I ever had! I can't believe it's actually coming true! What kind, of person, will I be today? All that matters is that you follow your heart! Going places! It's so exciting!" I sang in front of everyone.

I saw their faces drop and Wendy's face lit up as I started dancing lightly. I sang a few more verses, but wasn't able to finish my song because in the middle of it my new president jumped on me screaming in glee, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LOVE SHUGO CHARA?!" She screamed in my ear.

I nodded trying to hold her up so she wouldn't fall flat on her butt.

"OH MY GOD! ME TOO!"

Wendy hopped off me and started singing the song I was singing, dancing left and right pretending to hold a microphone in the air. She spun around and smiled at me, reminding me of Amu's little sister Ami right now. Her singing ended, but her dancing didn't as she dug in her pocket then spun around before grabbing my hand and placing something inside of it.

"Welcome to All About Anime Club! I'm so happy to have another girl in the group, I hope we become great friends!" Wendy cheered.

I glared at her, "you aren't in love with Gray are you?"

Wendy blinked, "oh no. I just met him, if anything he's a friend I like to believe."

"Oh well then Wendy, thank you." I smiled.

Wendy started crying and jumped up in the air, clapping her hands. My eyes widened and I looked around for someone to help me, seeing the same expression on Gray's face! Gray! We're both confused right now! I never meant to make my new president cry, what if I can't join now because of that?

"Don't worry about it guys, Wendy cries when she's happy. I'm Romeo by the way, nice to meet you Juvia." Romeo said waving.

He doesn't look like he's in love with Gray, I think he could be a good friend. Maybe he could tell me his secret on how he gets his hair as shiny as Gray's so my hair could look and feel like Gray's hair. I wonder how it felt? Note to self, while Gray isn't looking feel hair.

"Yeah, she'll stop soon enough. I'm Natsu by the way and you already know your secret lover Gray." Natsu said nudging Gray's ribs.

No fair! I want to touch Gray's ribs! I bet their just filled with muscles and warmth, aw to feel Gray's warm embrace. I think my nose started bleeding as I imagined it and quickly went to wipe it. False alarm.

"Hold everything everyone! Before anything else or even another word is said in this room, let's count!" Wendy shouted.

She looked at everyone in the room and pointed to each of us, counting "1, 2, 3, 4, 5! We have enough people, we have enough! Romeo where is the paper?! Let's all sign in now! I can't believe this!" Wendy cried more.

I blinked, she was acting like how I would when Gray caught a small glimpse of me in the hallway or in class certain days, minus the crying. Romeo and everyone laughed and he started digging into his bag. I looked at the small keychain in my hand and noticed how GRAY was wearing it on his bag, so was everyone else I guess. I placed my own in the exact same place as Gray's and smiled to myself.

"Alright everyone, let's do this. President is Wendy Marvell, Vice-President me of course. All we need now is a Treasurer and a Secretary. So who's going to be whom?" Romeo asked.

"Can Juvia be Gray's secretary?!" I called.

"Gray, are you going to confront this donphan in the room here?" Natsu asked.

Gray chuckled a little bit, making me smile dreamily. "Later, let's not ruin this for Wendy. I'll volunteer as Treasurer since idiot over here would probably lose all the money."

"Excuse me?! You forget to wear clothes everyday and yet you're calling me an idiot?!" Natsu yelled.

"It's settled then, Juvia will be secretary and Gray, you can be treasurer. Congratulations you two." Romeo said.

"Does that mean Juvia can get have Gray's number?" I fawned.

"Hey, what about me?!" Natsu asked.

"Well Natsu, that's all the positions there are... wait a second. You can be the 2nd vice-president."

"Now that's more like it."

"Alright then, I'll turn this in today and by tomorrow we'll be an official club!" Romeo cheered.

"Hooray!" Wendy screamed, "I'll plan a big party for tomorrow! I can't believe this is really happened!"

It was strange... seeing someone so happy like it is in animes. Wendy looked like she could have been from Lucky Star right now, or K-on.

"Nice work Wendy, you too Romeo. Job well done." Natsu said holding a thumb up.

"So now that we don't have to waste time finding our last member and we have extra time, tell me. What's so awesome about anime club?" Gray asked.

Wendy, Romeo and Natsu all smiled as they walked to stand next to each other. They huddled up in a circle and started whispering to each other, I heard the word anime and game several times. I inched towards Gray so that I would be standing next to him, just incase the group over there jumped us suddenly. I knew Gray would protect me, I would protect him right back if they tried to harm him.

"Alright! It's been decided, today we're going to fight!" Wendy cheered holding up her hand.

"... Fight?" Gray asked.

Aw Gray, it's so cute when you're confused.

"We're going to fight, but like in animes. Now everyone close your eyes and when you open them we'll be... we'll be... under the ocean!" Wendy said.

"What? How?" Gray asked.

"We're using our imaginations smartness. Now imagine." Natsu said.

Wendy walked over to me and held my hand. She closed her eyes and I think she expected me to as well so I did. I imagined the sea and when I reopened them... I saw the ocean. Wendy was there next to me, dressed as a priestess, Romeo across from us as a knight, Natsu next to him as a street fight and...

"Guys, I'm still seeing the classroom." Gray said.

GRAY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

"Open your mind Gray, imagine the ocean. Just visualize it." Wendy said softly.

I saw a mirage of Gray before it turned into the real thing. He was wearing nothing but his swim trunks and I started drooling. He looked like Haru from Free! right now, except even hotter.

"GRAY!" I called hugging onto him.

"AH! I lost it!" Gray yelled trying to get me off of him.

Aw Gray, no need to be shy. I've been waiting so long to talk to you and touch you, to be your friend. Now that we're all in the same club I no longer need to wait. You were going to be stuck with me until death do us part.

* * *

"So... your name is Juvia?" Gray asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"And you know me... how?"

"We have several classes together, have had several classes together since middle school."

"Middle school? You've known me since middle school?"

"Not known, stalked. I didn't know how to talk to you so I watched you constantly and learned as much as I could. You're so amazing and handsome and kind! I wanted to talk to you so badly, but I didn't know how to. I told myself I would join the same club as you so we could talk. That's how most of the girls in animes did it, so when I saw you walking into anime club I just had to go after you! Now finally we're talking like friends!" I cheered.

Gray stared at me for a long while before rubbing his eyes and pinching his cheeks. He blinked as if he was expecting me not to be there when he reopened them, I smiled reassuringly at him though. Don't worry Gray, I won't even leave your side.

"Um Juvia, confessing that you stalk a person is not how you make that person your friend."

"All Juvia needs is you as a boyfriend though."

"That's not how you make boyfriends either."

"Then tell Juvia what she must do then Gray, Juvia will do anything. I love you." I confessed.

Gray blushed and I smiled, taking out my phone to snap a picture.

"Stop that." He said.

"Anything for you Gray." I sighed out.

"Well, er... look I don't know you but I guess we're about to know each other now that we're in the same club. I can't return your feelings since I don't know you, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't mind being you friend." He said.

My eyes sparkled, "really?!"

"Yeah, I mean it's the least I can do. You've been trying to be my friend since middle school, you know you didn't have to wait that long."

"Gray." I smiled.

"Better late than never though right? So, what you think of the club?" He asked.

Gray was asking me a question! We were talking!

"It was... fun. Juvia has only been used to watching anime alone in the dark with all the windows closed, but today... it was a nice different." I answered.

"Same here. I thought that club would be all bogus but... Wendy is a really sweet kid."

I started biting my inner cheek, "you don't have a crush on Wendy do you?"

"What?! No, I just met her today."

"Good." I nodded.

"Geez Juvia, it's going to take a while to get used to this."

I wonder if Gray could hear the pitter patter of my heart, oh my goodness I felt like Haine right now standing next to my Shizumasa-sama. Gray started talking more to me and I was so happy, I couldn't contain myself as I glomped on him and laughed. I wished this walk home would never end.

...

I touched his hair! Yay!

* * *

As soon as I set foot in my new club room, confetti and streamers fell all over me. In my hair, on my clothes, in Gray's hair who walked in right after me and on his gleaming chest as he forget to wear not only his shirt, but jacket too. Aw Gray, you're so cute.

"Hooray!" Wendy yelled pulling the pop.

I pulled the pop along with everyone else and confetti and steamers flew everywhere. Everyone laughed and cheered, the whole room in decorations. There was a huge banner that said _All About Anime_ with the fairy on it, cookies and cake were spread out on the tables, streamers were hung everywhere along with anime things and such. There was a smile on everyone's faces and Gray looked so handsome at the moment!

"Now that we're an official club now, I think we should celebrate it with our new 'borrowed' TV and watch an anime movie!" Romeo cheered.

"Let's watch One Piece!" Natsu cheered.

"No, Bleach!"

"Juvia wants whatever Gray wants!" I said.

"Don't worry everyone, look here. I have all faces in this box." Wendy said holding up a box with anime pictures drawn all over it.

"Faces?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Yeah, I drew everyone's faces and put them in here. I'm going to pick a paper and whosever face is on that piece will decide, fun isn't it? Now let's see." She said digging her hand into it.

She pulled it back out and held up the paper, "Juvia. Alright Juvia, you win!"

"Whatever Gray wants!" I cheered.

Gray frowned and walked over to me, "Juvia you should pick a movie you want to watch."

"But Gray-"

"I don't care, I want you to pick." He said.

I pouted, "Well... okay. Juvia will pick... let's see... Death Note first movie then!" I said clapping my hands.

"Death Note, good choice. Alright everyone, enjoy all the snacks you want because today is a happy day! Today is the day Anime Club revives!" Wendy cheered.

"Just in the nick of time too!" Romeo laughed.

My life was complete now. I was friends with Gray, we were in the same club, and we both loved anime. We were simply meant to be...

Simply meant to be.

* * *

**_*All About Anime Club Status*  
*By Wendy Marvell*_**

**_Club Authorization:  
_OFFICIAL!**

**_Members Have:  
_President- Wendy Marvell  
Vice President- Romeo Conbolt  
2nd Vice Prisident - Natsu Dragneel  
Treasurer - Gray Fullbuster  
Secretary - Juvia Lockster  
(THAT'S FIVE!)**

**_Members Needed:  
_ ZERO!**

_**Side**_**_ Notes_:  
****I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ACTUALLY A CLUB NOW, A REAL CLUB! HOORAY!**

* * *

**Animes Used:**

**Bleach - Orihime Pins, Mentioned**

**Shugo Chara - Shugo! Shugo! by Shugo Chara Egg!**

**Pokemon - Mentioned**

**Lucky Star - Mentioned**

**K-on - Mentioned**

**Death Note - Movie**


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: I posted up my newest fanfiction, Nirvana What If about Mendy. Title sort of explains everything so check it out. 136 reviews for five chapters. That's amazing, but not best fanfiction ever material! Thank you everyone who reviewed and please for everyone who hasn't reviewed, review! This story is about to become amazing with so many plots and turns. I need to know your support, your love for this story! You can do it, I believe in you!**

**So AAA is officially a club now! You know what that means?!... You don't... neither do I. Hmm, let's see if Wendy knows in this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**_AAA Chapter 6_**

* * *

Deep breaths, that's all you need to do. Just remember how to breathe, remember how to talk, remember how to walk, that's it, that a girl. Plan, the plan. You're going to walk up there, smile, eye contact that's important! Smile and say hello. You can do this Wendy. You created an anime club out of nothing, you've made three new friends who share your interest! Talking to your classmates shouldn't be such a big deal. Breathe.

"H-h-hello! I'm Wendy and I'm in your class!" I stuttered out.

Just remember how to breathe.

* * *

The cool water felt wonderful against my face; I could feel my blush going down. Now if only this cold water could calm my racing heart; it felt like it was just about to burst out of my chest. I sighed and gargled some water, spitting it out into the sink. Alright, I'm starting to shiver now. I reached for the handle and turned the water off, rubbing the water from out of my eyes. When I opened them I spotted a towel floating in midair.

"Here."

I reached for it and looked up to see who was handing it to me as I patted my face dry.

"Remember me kid?" He asked.

Doranbolt. I blinked before my blushing came back ten folds; how long had he been standing there? Did he see me washing my face out of this sink?! Girls didn't do that! Only boys! I've never seen a girl do that with the outside sinks in an anime! I groaned and placed the towel over my face, both drying it off and hiding my blush. He wasn't going to disappear though Wendy and neither were you.

"Thank you." I said handing him the towel back.

"Don't thank me, I just found this towel lying on the ground over there and thought you needed one to dry your face off with." Doranbolt told me.

My eyes widened, "WHAT?!" I screamed dropping the thing on the ground.

He started laughing, hugging his stomach and bending backwards.

"That wasn't very nice." I pouted.

"No, it wasn't, it was funny though. I'm sorry."

Doranbolt bend down and picked up the towel, dusting it off and placing it in his back pocket. I stared at him and he stared at me.

"I never did get your name, did I kid?" He asked softly.

I blinked, "haven't you been calling me by my name all this time though?"

It was my turn to smile and laugh while Doranbolt looked confusingly at me. He chuckled softly to himself as well then ruffled up my hair.

"You sure got a lot of spunk kid, have you been getting lost lately?"

I giggled and swiped his hand off my head, "no. I was just nervous going to school and all so I stopped by the road to take a breather." I told him.

"Ah, was this a breather as well?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"What were you nervous about?"

My heart started beating in my ears.

"It's a silly thing." I mumbled.

"Come on kid, do you think Orihime would keep any secrets from Ichigo?" He asked.

I smiled, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what that means."

Doranbolt smiled back at me and reached down for my hand, dragging me over to a bench near the C building we were at. We both sat down and Doranbolt leaned back, spreading his legs out wide and resting his arm bench.

"I'm all ears, you have my full attention kid." He said.

I squeezed my legs together and took a breath.

"I was nervous the first day because I had no friends, well I had one friend. I didn't want to have one friend though, I wanted to have a lot! But it's hard for me to make friends because I'm so nervous and awkward and just, ugh." I groaned.

"I don't think that's true kid because look at us, you're talking to me aren't you? You're not acting nervous or awkward at all." He said.

"That's only because you know anime."

Doranbolt looked at me and blinked, "I'm not getting it kid."

"My friend has a theory, one I completely agree with."

I don't know why I kept referring to Romeo as my friend, I just didn't feel like saying his name out loud with Doranbolt here.

"He says that I only come out of my shell when I talk about anime, that I'm actually myself when I'm around people who love anime like I do. I completely agree with it now because in the first month of school he was my only friend and now after starting the anime club, I have three. They're all really nice people and I have no problem at all talking with them and laughing and having fun. So this is what it feels like to be yourself around people." I sighed in relief.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze the wind supplied. I love it when the wind flows past me, it's a strange thing to like but I always feel calmer and more at ease. When I reopened my eyes I noticed Doranbolt was staring intently at me and pouted.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. The anime club though huh? So that's what you were always talking about whenever you made your little speeches. See I always wondered, but my friends would always drag me away."

I giggled, "Yeah. Our school didn't have one so my friend said if I wanted to make real friends then I should start one up, because I was just going to end up joining any other club and make friends there. He asked me though if I wanted friends who had things in common with me and so we created the club together. We didn't have a lot of members in the beginning, we had this one friend who visited but didn't want to join until we became a club because he didn't want to get his hopes up. Then there was this other friend but the two friends hated each other, both regretted something though and soon he joined and then right after my other friend joined and then my first friend joined and we all sort of became an official club all in the same day!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. I'm losing track of the friends." Doranbolt joked.

"See? I'm not like this in front of other people, I can't speak this freely. Matter of fact this morning in homeroom I tried talking to these girls in my class. They were really nice and let me sit with them but, but, my heart started racing and my hands started getting all clammy. I didn't say anything and then they all started talking to each other and soon it was like I was sitting by myself again. I'm sure they didn't mean to do that though."

"Is that why I found you with your head under a sink?" Doranbolt asked.

I nodded, "yeah. I was trying to calm down a little bit. And I did. I feel much better now, though I'm not sure if it's because of the water or if it's because I'm talking to you." I smiled up at him.

Doranbolt gave me that intense stare again, "I want to kiss you right now."

My face turned blank and I blinked, did I just hear that correctly?

"Never mind," he shook his head. "It's good that you're making friends though and from what I've heard you said before, talking with your classmates seemed like a huge step forward for you. Nice going kid." He said rubbing my head.

So he was going to pretend he never said it? Good, I could go with that.

"Stop rubbing my head! I may be a freshmen and you a senior but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like a kid." I pouted.

"That's right, your shortness does." He laughed.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the bench, forgetting Doranbolt's arm was there. I was sort of glad it was there though as I laid against it and stared up at the clouds, it was much softer than the wood.

"Hey Kid, wanna play a game?" Doranbolt asked after a few moments of silence.

"Depends on what kind of game." I responded turning my head towards him.

"A fun game," he smiled.

His hair fell from his face and showed his scar a little more; I wondered where he got it from? Doranbolt gave me a look before reaching up and brushing his hair back to cover his scar again.

"I don't mind it." I told him.

"Mind what?"

"The scar, I don't mind it. If you like I'll show you my own scar. I fell off a tree in the third grade onto a bicycle and had to get some stiches done. To me the scar looks like a dragon or the Lockness Monster, you can see for yourself though." I said pulling down my socks.

Doranbolt started chuckling and I smiled slightly, he had a beautiful laugh. He ran a hand through his hair pulling it back and revealed his x like scars on his forehead. I gasped and Doranbolt's eyes widened a little in panic.

"That is so unfair! How come you get two x's, it looks like you're an anime character. Tell me, does the story behind if sound anime-ish? Like your sister was attacked by demons and you pushed her out of the way, taking the blow for her and now every time the demon is near it starts to twitch and you try to follow the twitching to lead you to him but find it hard to fight when you have a headache? Huh?!" I asked with sparkling eyes.

"How'd you guess?!" He joked.

The two of us smiled and laughed.

"You know, I think I can tell what you're talking about. Earlier before when you talked about your friend problem you seemed kind of off, but just now as you talked about anime your eyes seemed to sparkle."

I felt steam coming out of my ears, or imagined steam coming out of them. Doranbolt pulled his hair back down and recovered his scar. He repositioned himself on the bench and cleared his voice.

"Anyways, back to our game. Every time I meet you I'm expecting you to have a new friend." He said.

"That sounds like a horrible game." I frowned.

"It's not, really it isn't. This will inspire you to make new friends Kid."

"Not unless you see me every day, no way I can make a new friend in that short of a time period." I frowned.

"Kid, if you haven't noticed yet we first met when school started, it's been a month later. It'll probably be another month when we'll see each other again, which is strange because we go to the same school and you would think we would have bumped into each other sooner."

I stopped listening after he said a month later. Had it really been that like? To me it just seemed like yesterday, that yesterday was my first day of school and today was my second day of being president of an official anime club.

"This still doesn't sound fun, what happens if I do make a friend when I meet you?"

"Then I'll tell you a letter to my name." He said.

I blinked, wanting to tell him I already knew his name but kept quiet because I wanted to hear the rest.

"So when we see each other again and you have a new friend, I'll tell you a letter of my name, and if you don't have any new friends, you'll tell me the letter to yours. Whoever learns the others name first wins! Either way, if I win or you win, once our names are discovered we'll be friends."

"That's completely unfair! What if you have a really long first name?!" I pouted.

Doranbolt. That's nine letters! Mine only had five, this was cheating!

"That's just how the game is, so you in?" He asked.

"It's not like you're really giving me a choice, either way if I say yes or no next time we meet you're going to ask if I have any new friends anyway."

"And the freshman is smart! Good catching on, so it's a game! Don't worry though, I'll give you a head start and I'll help you find a new friend since my name is in fact a long one. Since you said when I first met you, you only have one friend and now you've made three more I'll tell you my first letter, D. As for the new friend, I would suggest hanging around the cooking department after school."

"D. Alright then D. Until we learn each other's full names, are we not considered friends?" I asked.

D blinked at me and smiled, "nope! Right now we're acquaintances."

"I never liked the word acquaintances D, how about rivals. That has a much better ring to it." I said.

"You've been watching too many action animes lately, we're acquaintances or nearing friends. Anyway I was supposed to meet up with my friends earlier, I should be heading out." D said standing up.

I lifted up my head to free his arm and watched him pick up his bag and fix his hair again.

"Congrats kid on making the anime club, if you ever have a super saiyan party make sure to invite me." He joked.

"Um, wait a second D." I said getting up myself.

D blinked and looked down at me. I didn't know what I was doing, what I was thinking, praying that I wouldn't be able to work up the nerve or forgetting the idea from coming to my brain. The words reappeared in my head though it just... happened. I reached out for D's tie and yanked at it, nearly choking him as his head went straight down to my level. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his cheek.

"You said you wanted to kiss me and I never did thank you for helping me find my way to school so there. Thank you." I told him.

Doranbolt stared and I quickly gathered my things and ran away. Two buildings later I stopped and ducked behind a trash can, holding my cheeks. What did you just do Wendy? He has a girlfriend! This wasn't an anime, he wasn't going to leave her just because you met him twice and you both like anime! Did I even want him to leave her? Of course not! They probably loved each other and I don't need boys! I have anime, and my anime crushes. What I did for Doranbolt/D back there was because he wanted to kiss me, it was simply a friendly thank you kiss.

That's all.

* * *

"So, um everyone! Before we start anime club I have an announcement to make!" I said.

Juvia, Romeo, Gray, and Natsu stopped their laughing and closed their mangas, turning their attention towards me. Wow, I was actually hanging around people who were reading mangas with me. I smiled brightly.

"Though we have enough people in our club to be considered a club, I don't think we should just give up on making more anime friends. I think we should start recruiting new people to join our club so we can have even more fun together." I cheered.

There were no objections, there were a lot of questions though. I answered them all by simply saying-

"All they have to do is love anime and pass the anime test." I said.

All hands rose, "what's the anime test?"

"I don't know yet, we're going to come up with one though. That's our homework for tomorrow, we each have to come up with several questions to quiz a person who wants to join."

"But if we want them to join and they don't care if they join and fail the quiz, will we still not let them join?" Gray asked.

"Oh... that sounds kind of bad doesn't it? I mean no! We will not! Well um, I'm going to be absent for today's anime club because I have a lead on a new person who might love anime! I'm going to check it out now, you all are free to stay here though and continue without me. Actually I expect you all to stay here, except for one person to go with me because I don't want to alone, while the rest of you start your homework. So, who wants to go?" I asked lightly.

"I'll go anywhere with Gray." Juvia said clinging on his arm.

"You said one so I guess I'm out." Gray sighed.

I started giggling.

"Where are you heading anyways Wendy?" Romeo asked.

"To the cooking department-"

"Did you say cooking? I'll go!" Natsu cheered waving his hand in the air.

For some strange reason Gray elbowed his ribs and glared at him. Gray's eyes then started flicking around the room and it seems Natsu understood what that meant because he lowered his hand and stared at the floor.

"Never mind, Romeo can go with you. Just promise to bring me back some snacks." Natsu pouted.

AW! I walked over and rubbed Natsu's hair, "of course. We'll only be gone for a little while, feel free to leave whenever you want to though. Try not to fight with Gray and remember to make sure you don't break anything."

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll watch him." Gray said.

"Like I need you to watch me, you can't even watch your own clothes. Where's your shirt today, Gray?" Natsu asked.

Oh my goodness, was Gray shirtless again today? He's been coming like that for the past week now that I haven't even noticed. It seems I've gotten used to Gray's nakedness. That would be such a cool anime character! A guy who forgets to wear his clothes! What kind of character would that be though? Regular high schooler? Or superhero maybe? Even a villain would be funny.

"Shut up Natsu!"

"Guys remember, only anime fighting in here." Romeo reminded.

"But before any of that fighting, I want to show you guys something! So you know how like in One Piece when they all learned Mr. 2 could copy their face? Everyone wore bandages with an X hidden over their hands as a symbol? Well I want all of us to do that!" I said.

They all stared.

"So you want us to wear bandages with a marker X for the rest of the school year?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not understanding the reference, I haven't seen or read One Piece." Juvia said.

"Really? It's amazing, practically the greatest adventure manga out there." Natsu said turning to her.

"I have to agree with Natsu on that one, don't worry though Juvia. I'll let you read the book, I own practically all of them at home." Gray said.

"Aw Gray! Does that mean we're going out on a date to your place?" Juvia fawned.

"Hell yeah, let me come over as well Gray. Tell me, do you have volume 58? I can never find it at the bookstore and its irritating trying to read it over the internet."

"Wait a second, wait a second."

The three of them started arguing and I just smiled.

"Um Wendy? Want me to call their attention?" Romeo asked.

"No, they're having fun. That's all that matters. Let's hurry Romeo so we can come back and join their fun." I said.

"Whatever you say Wendy, just lead the way."

* * *

**_*All About Anime Club Status*  
*By Wendy Marvell*_**

**_Club Authorization:  
_OFFICIAL!**

**_Members Have:  
_President- Wendy Marvell  
Vice President- Romeo Conbolt  
2nd Vice Prisident - Natsu Dragneel  
Treasurer - Gray Fullbuster  
Secretary - Juvia Lockster **

_**Side**_**_ Notes_:  
****I... I honestly don't know...**

_**Friendship Level:  
**_**Acquaintances**

**_ Real Names Rank: _  
1st) D _ ? _ ? _ ? _ ?  
2nd) ? _ ? _ ?**

* * *

**Animes Used:**

**One Piece - Manga**


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: Late update and a short chapter? Please don't kill me fans! I'm really sorry! I need to start working on one fanfiction and sticking it until the end don't I? Though I have never not finished a story of mine except for one... it wasn't for Fairy Tail though and that's the phase I am on now. Thank you everyone who reviewed and said that they would for each chapter to help me achieve my dream. Thank you kindly. **

**So about me! Hastune Miku is having a concert in LA and I just bought some tickets! Ah! I'm so excited! I have no idea what to wear though? I mean I want to cosplay as her but the concerts late so I might be cold (will be cold). I found a sweater with her on it, it's so plain though. It's so troubling. I'm just happy I'm going, that's all that really matters though I want to represent my Vocaloids-ness! Lol. If anyone has any suggestions please tell me, thanks!**

**_AAA Chapter 7_**

* * *

"So Wendy, why are we heading to the cooking club?" I asked following after her.

"Because Romeo, I heard someone in there loves anime." She said with a proud stance.

"I heard that part, but where did you hear that from?" I asked next.

Wendy looked behind me and smiled, I gulped. I had the feeling she was about to tell me something that will shut me up like that.

"Have I ever led you wrong Romeo? Just trust me." She said speeding up the pace.

Exactly as I predicted. I had to start jogging to keep up with her and was thankful when at last we finally arrived at the kitchen department. Though cooking wasn't an elective, the school offered a cooking club which was pretty cool for people who liked cooking. When I didn't find the anime club I was going to ask Wendy if she wanted to join this club. Sure I didn't LOVE cooking, I wouldn't have mind cooking with her though. I could smell the sweets and baked goods from behind the door as Wendy stood on her tippy toes to peek inside the window.

"There are a lot of people in there." She whispered.

"I'm not that surprised, cooking is popular with girls. Well? Aren't we going in?" I asked.

"I didn't think there'd be a lot, what do I say? We're not in the cooking club." She said getting back down and hugging herself.

And here comes shy Wendy. She was so excited about making a new friend no more than 10 seconds ago! I bet if everyone in there was wearing an anime shirt that she wouldn't be feelings this way. Still, it's a huge improvement from when we first started high school. She was doing her best, it's time I started helping her with the rest. I reached out and touched her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"It'll be okay Wendy, we're here for a future anime friend."

"I know that Romeo! We can't just tell them that though! They'll think we're crazy, or weird." Wendy mumbled.

"Well aren't we?"

She looked at me and I smiled, soon she smiled back at me and we both started laughing.

"Hey, you're blocking the door you two. Go flirt somewhere else."

I looked over and saw three girls smiling at us, two of them snickering and whispering to each other while the other one was raising an eyebrow at us. I blushed and took a step away from the door, Wendy stayed there though. I wonder if they thought we were a couple? Well of course they did if they said we were flirting!... How did Wendy look hearing that? I turned to her.

"Hey, I know you! Aerith!" She called out pointing to the blonde girl standing in the middle of the group.

Aerith? Aerith from Final Fantasy 7? This girl looked nothing like Aerith, nothing at all... except maybe for her pink ribbon. She wasn't even wearing that correctly though either! Wearing it on her side ponytail instead of a back one. No way she was trying to copy Aerith messing up like that.

"Hey, Kid! You remembered." Aerith said touching her pink ribbon.

... My theory was just shot down.

"Uh Lucy? Why is she calling you Aerith?" One of the girls snickering asked.

"I'll tell you guys later, go in without me kay? I'll catch up as soon as I... catch up with them." She said waving them off as she giggled at her own joke.

The two girls shrugged and walked into the classroom, Wendy getting out of their way. The smell of sugar slapped me in the face and I started drooling. No wonder Natsu wanted to go, my mouth was already watering and I wasn't even in the room yet. Romeo! Calm yourself! You are here for Wendy and a new anime friend, not sugar! Lucy smiled at the two of us; I peeked at Wendy as saw her eyes widen a little.

"My name isn't Aeirth by the way, it's Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you Orihime." Lucy smiled at Wendy.

She looked at me next and giggled, "and Tai."

I smiled at Lucy, so this must have been the person Wendy was referring too. She looked nothing like an otaku, being so beautiful, but then again I never would have thought Gray or Natsu would be anime nerds with the way they looked. Juvia... maybe a little, like she accidently watches it not realizing what it is.

"It's Romeo Conbolt actually." I introduced myself.

"And I'm Wendy Marvell, president of AAA!" Wendy said with a confident voice.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "AAA?" She repeated.

"It stands for-"

"Lucy, you better get in here. Our teacher is about to start class!" A girl said sticking her head out of the door.

"Oh, well it's nice meeting you Wendy and Romeo... wait a second, are you guys here to observe the class?" Lucy asked.

Wendy opened her mouth and I covered it with my hand, "yes! Yes we are, if your teacher doesn't mind."

Score! Spending time in class with Lucy and making sweets!

"Of course she won't, she loves teaching kids how to cook. Come right on in, you guys are lucky. We're learning how to bake cookies this class." Lucy said opening the door for us.

"What are you saying?" Wendy whispered as we walked in.

"Well you wanted to get in the class and find her, so I gave us an excuse to be in here." I whispered back.

"She's the one, we don't need to be in here. We need to ask her to join."

"She's a complete stranger, look. It seems like partners for this club, so partner with Lucy and learn about her." I whispered harshly.

Wendy pouted before nodding, walking over to Lucy's side. Oh... if Wendy partners with Lucy then who will I partner with?... I did not think this through. Maybe Natsu should have gone with us? I walked over to their cooking table, standing on the other side of Wendy and Lucy who were giggling to another.

"Alright class! Are you ready to start cooking?" Their teacher asked.

Lucy raised her hand up in the air and explained why Wendy and I were here. Though she said it was okay, I had to leave the table because it was only four per a group. I was stuck as the only male in the in cooking club... I really did not think this through.

Our goal for today's class was to bake some sugar cookies. I didn't know jack about cooking so I just did my job and observed my group making the cookies, sneaking peeks at Wendy and Lucy every now and then. They were smiling, they were laughing, they were nudging each other, all good signs. All signs that girls in animes do before they become instant best friends.

The more time went by the more I started second guessing why we were here in the first place though. Everyone knew Lucy in the class, everyone. It was obvious she was miss popular here at school. So Lucy wore a pink ribbon just like Aerith... so what? That didn't prove her love for anime, it could have just been her love of pink. If Wendy only wanted anime people in our club, why were we trying to recruit her? I didn't see her having anything anime related on her apron, what does cooking have to do with being an otaku?

"Romeo, come help us!"

I looked back at my group and smiled. Either way I trusted Wendy's judgment, I just hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Okay, okay. What do I need to do?"

* * *

"You've never had an art for baking Wendy." I said looking at her creations.

"I do! I was just so distracted I didn't hear the timer go off!" Wendy whined.

I started laughing and she 8 trigrams, 64 palms me until I stopped. I was sure to have bruises in the morning, it was well worth seeing her embarrassed face though.

"Well how did your cookies come out then!?" She yelled.

"Perfect." I told her showing her my plate of perfectly golden sugar cookies.

Though my friends did all the work, she didn't need to know that. Wendy pouted and reached her hand out to slap the plate from my hand, but I was too quick and held it above her. She started jumping up to knock it off but I turned around and placed it back on my table.

"Oh my goodness, you two make the cutest couple." Lucy giggled.

"We're not a couple, we're best friends." Wendy pouted as she glared at me.

Yeah, best friends.

"Great job everybody! Now let's practice our icing skills and then you all can take your cookies home!"

Icing skills, now what should I draw on my cookies? Well they were round so it will have to be either Pokeballs or dragon balls.

"Wendy, what are you icing yours as?" I asked.

"Pokeballs."

Dragon balls it is then. The girls in my group showed me how to turn white icing into orange and red, apparently adding dye to them which I wasn't aware of. I usually just buy frosting already colored when Wendy and I decide to make anime cakes. They placed the dyed icing into a piping bag they told me and showed me how they normally frost cookies. After a couple more examples, soon I had a plate full of dragon ball cookies and one with Krillan's head on it.

"These look pretty nice, how'd yours come out Wendy?" I asked turning around.

I found Wendy, pipe still in hand, but frozen in mid air. She hadn't frosted a single cookie and I was about to ask why but she seemed to be ignoring me. I followed her gaze to see what she was staring so intently at and blinked, staring at Lucy's sugar cookies.

I could see why we'd want her.

Her cookies, her sugar cookies... they were masterpieces! They were manga! Lucy concentrated on her work as she carefully finished icing her last cookies. I walked over to the table and eyes all off them. There was a Pikachu, a Totoro, Luffy from One Piece smiling, Sailor Moon's brooch and Luna, Baby Beel's head and several shugo chara eggs.

"Wow." I sighed.

Wendy just nodded.

"Lucy always had a strange knack for frosting." A friend of hers said.

"Though they look cute enough, we don't always get what she frosts."

That's because they weren't animes lovers. I take back what I thought back earlier in this class, Lucy was otaku enough to join our club.

"Another excellent job Lucy, you've dazzled the whole class with your skills yet again. Alright everyone! Time's up for our class, thanks for coming and I hope to see you all tomorrow!"

"What?!" Wendy sighed looking at her pile of just plain sugar cookies.

Lucy giggled and patted her head. I turned back to my table and started packing my cookies, thanking the girls for their help. They said goodbye and invited me over again tomorrow, blushes on their faces. Though the smells did tempt me, I was in love with anime not cooking. Wendy was standing near the door with Lucy waiting for me.

"Oh, these cookies look so plain." Wendy sighed.

"No worries, I'm sure Natsu will gobble them down regardless if frosted or not, burnt or not." I laughed.

Wendy pouted and shoved my shoulder again. I grinned and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, head butting her lightly. We laughed and she started poking my stomach playfully.

"Ah."

The two of us turned back at the questionable voice and saw Lucy staring at us with her eyebrows tightly furrowed together.

"Um, are you two referring to Dragneel? Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy spoke up.

I spun around and nodded, rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeah, are you a friend of his?" I asked.

Lucy blinked at me once before turning away... this scene looked so familiar. An all knowing grin appeared on my face and I wondered if Wendy was thinking the same thing I was.

"Well, um, I got to go now. It was nice officially meeting you Wendy, you too Romeo. If you don't mind though, could you both do me a favor? Could you, um, could, just give these to him!" She shouted shoving the cookies into my hands.

She nearly crushed my own cookies with the force that she shoved them in my hands.

"And don't tell them they're from me! Thanks! Gotta go! BYE!" Lucy yelled running away.

Wendy and I watched her leave, seeing nothing but dust behind her. We both blinked and looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Wendy asked.

I stared down at her homemade cookies then back down the hall she ran away in.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

**_*All About Anime Club Status*  
*By Wendy Marvell*_**

**_Club Authorization:  
_OFFICIAL!**

**_Members Have:  
_President- Wendy Marvell  
Vice President- Romeo Conbolt  
2nd Vice Prisident - Natsu Dragneel  
Treasurer - Gray Fullbuster  
Secretary - Juvia Lockster**

_**Students Trying To**** Get:****  
**_**Lucy Heartfilia: Cooking Club**

_**Side**_**_ Notes_:  
****Saw Lucy's true potential, a little jealous of her skills but so excited to have her in the club when she joins.  
Thank Doranbolt next time I see him. **

_**Friendship Level:  
**_**Acquaintances**

**_ Real Names Rank:  
_ 1st) D _ ? _ ? _ ? _ ?  
2nd) ? _ ? _ ?**

* * *

**Animes Used:**

**Bleach - Name**

**Digimon - Name**

**Naruto - Moves**

**Dragon Ball Z - Dragon balls**

**Pokémon - Pokeballs, Pikachu**

**My Neighbor Totoro - Totoro**

**One Piece - Luffy**

**Sailor Moon - Brooch, Luna**

**Beelzebub - Baby Beel**

**Shugo Chara - Eggs**


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone, so I'm trying to write this new Wendy and Mest fanfiction and it's really good in the beginning, but once I get to the problems it just seems.. amateurish. I'm not liking it and I'm mad that I think I'll have to rewrite how I'm going to set everything up. I believe everything is going too fast, I might have to have some stupid, useless chapters before I can introduce the problems that I have no idea what they are. I hate writing a story I don't know what's going to happen. Making stuff up on the spot is hard people, real hard.**

**Sorry everyone for posting up the same chapter, there was a bug in my computer. This is a brand new chapter though so please enjoy and review.**

**_AAA Chapter 8_**

* * *

"I challenge you to a fight Gray." I said with my stone cold, game face on.

Gray scoffed and started rolling his neck around, "Funny. I was thinking the same exact thing."

It was dead quiet in the classroom, Gray and I glaring at each other as we took off our battle armor. We both started taking off our jackets, me rolling up my sleeves to my collared shirt while Gray loosened up his tie after.

"Shirtless again it seems." I said calmly.

"Shut up Natsu." He said back in an even calmer voice.

I heard Juvia in the background squeak and took a peek at her. She seemed to be drooling by the idea of Gray fighting shirtless with only a tie around his neck. Whatever fantasies she was having though would have to wait until after I beat him up.

"If I kick your ass right now does that mean I can't borrow One Piece Volume 51?" I asked.

"Please Natsu, only in your dreams do you ever kick my ass." Gray snorted.

"Don't try to act all cool in front of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gray yelled embarrassed.

I started laughing.

"Shut up Natsu!"

"Ah, alright Gray. Where are we going to fight this time?"

"How bought as we're falling from midair?"

"Nice, you come up with that yourself?"

"No, I saw it in Air Gear."

"Really? I've been meaning to watch that anime next."

"You should, it's really good. A little confusing at times, but the second time you read through it things make sense. Anyway, you ready?"

"Right." I nodded.

I closed my eyes and started feeling wind whipping past hair around. It felt like I was getting pushed constantly no matter which way I positioned myself; this was going to be a tough fight. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Gray and I falling at top speed over a street. He was dressed up as a Kung-Fu Master, me as a Knight. I drew my sword while Gray tightened his bandages around his wrists, the two of us getting ready. There was about two minutes before we both landed on the concrete ground, I planned on using Gray as a cushion before then. Before the first punch was landed though Juvia randomly appeared falling beside us making both of us raise our eyebrows.

"I'm just here to watch." She smiled floating away on an umbrella.

We both shrugged and faced each other again, me taking the first move. I flew to him and tackled him in the air, the two of us spinning around as we tried to get the upper hand on each other.

"How do you think Romeo's doing right now with Wendy?" Gray asked lifting my shirt-armor and pulling it over my head.

"Cheap shot!" I barked kicking randomly while I was blind.

I felt my foot collide with something, it turned out to be a desk, I mean a bird instead of him. I pulled my shirt-ARMOR back down and glared at him.

"You got me, from what I heard they've been friends since childhood." I answered swiping my sword.

"So he's been trying to be with her for that long?" Gray whispered then clutched his nose when I punched him in the face, I mean slashed him in the face.

"Cheap shot!" He barked back.

"I guess he has, Wendy's a bright person though. I don't think she feels the same way if she's been stringing him along after this long." I said.

"Who knows, she may know about anime love but is clueless about her own love life." Juvia said.

Gray and I paused our fighting and looked at her.

"She has a point." We said together.

"Twenty bucks they end up dating by the end of the year?" Gray asked.

"Deal, I'm going to be right though. I can't see the two of them together." I said.

"And yet you can see me and Juvia?" Gray mumbled.

I started laughing as our fight resumed. Thirty seconds left, time to make them count.

* * *

"Hey look Romeo, they did stay." Wendy said entering the club while Romeo held the door open for her.

Gray lifted an eyebrow and I shrugged, so what? Guys are supposed to hold the door open for ladies. She probably thinks nothing of it, I knew I wouldn't.

"Of course we stayed, I don't know about everyone else but I wanted some cookies!" I grinned walking over towards them.

"Nope! We're going to play a game, whoever wins gets the bag of cookies." Wendy said stubbornly.

"Wendy!" I whined.

"Sorry Natsu, it's all friendly competition. Now I have a bag of cookies and so does Romeo, we're both going to ask one question and you have to answer it while doing the Sailor Moon pose and finish by saying in the name of the moon I'll punish you."

Juvia started giggling while I paled.

"WENDY!" I whined even louder.

"Alright, I'm first! So tell me, what's the final evolution of Agumon?" Romeo asked.

"War Greymon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Gray said posing before I even had a chance to react.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the man his prize!" Romeo smiled tossing him a bag of cookies.

I drooled as I watched Gray catch them. He grinned at them whispering a, "sweet," before opening the bag and taking a bite out of the seven star dragon ball.

"My turn! Name three animes Yuichi Nakamura voice acted for!" Wendy said.

I opened my mouth, knowing this one-

"Shugo Chara! Clannad! And Tonari no Kaibutsu! In the name of the moon I'll punish you!" Juvia posed.

I fell onto my knees while Juvia got a bag of cookies. I had no idea what those animes were, so I should have yelled for proof, but Wendy was squealing so I think they were shojo, romance ones. And that was it, I was done.

"Aw Natsu, we were just teasing. Here you go." Wendy said showing a bag of cookies in my face.

I jumped up and grabbed it from her hands, cheering until I noticed...

"These are some highly detailed designs Wendy." I said staring at the cookies.

"Wow, they really are. I didn't know you could draw like that." Gray said.

"Oh no, I didn't bake these or draw them." Wendy said.

"Then who did?" I asked.

Romeo and Wendy shared a look before looking back at me.

"Our new recruit, she did." Romeo told me.

"And I forgot to ask her to join! No worries though, I'll try and ask her tomorrow." Wendy said.

My eyebrows scrunched together, "if this new recruit made these why are you giving them to me?"

"Because she asked us to give it to you, but told us not to tell you. So if she joins tomorrow Natsu-"

"When she joins!" Wendy interrupted.

"You have to act like you didn't know." Romeo finished.

I blinked and stared at the cookies in disbelief.

"A girl, made me cookies?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I think she had a thing for you Natsu." Romeo whispered.

I blinked and opened up the bag of cookies, taking out the egg looking decorated with hearts. Well she certainly had good drawing skills. I sniffed the cookies, smelling nothing but sugar, and took a bite. I felt myself shiver from my toes to my ears.

"Well? How are they?" Wendy asked.

"Truly the cookie of the Gods." I moaned.

"What the-? Let me try one Natsu!" Gray said walking over.

"No way! Have your admirer make you some cookies!" I said shoving another cookie in my mouth.

I got chills. What the hell did she do to these cookies? They're the greatest I've ever had! And you always think your Mother's cooking is the greatest. Sorry Mom but these cookies are something else entirely.

"Natsu, hehehe, you're drooling." Wendy giggled handing me her handkerchief.

"Thanks." I mumbled wiping my mouth off.

I pulled out another... Shugo Chara cookie and handed one to her, holding out the bag to Gray and Juvia.

"You didn't honestly believe I wouldn't share the greatest cookie in the world? Did you?" I asked him.

Gray smirked and took one, holding out Romeo's bag. I grabbed one of his dragon ball cookies and took a bite; it was nothing compared to this Lucy girl.

"Wow." Gray moaned.

"See?"

Wendy squealed as she held her cheeks.

"I don't care what it takes, she absolutely has to join our club now!" Wendy giggled jumping up and down.

"Then we better do whatever it takes to make her join." I said.

"Natsu, that has to be the smartest thing you said today." Gray grinned.

I stared at him.

"Romeo, hold my cookies. Me and Gray are about to fight again." I said rolling my sleeves back up.

"Alright, whoever wins this gets the bag of cookies!"

"Romeo those are mine!"

"Not anymore they aren't."

* * *

"Wendy's gone again?" I asked walking into our clubroom late.

"Yeah, I think she's gone to get this Lucy fellow." Gray said.

"Romeo with her?"

"Nope! Juvia decided to tag along this time, Wendy thought it'd be more helpful if a girl convinced her to go and I didn't feel like getting teased by her friends again." Romeo said entering the room behind me.

"Hey Romeo, so it seems like it's just us guys today." I said.

"Seems so, I say we watch a movie until they come back." Gray said pulling the TV from out the corner of the room.

"That's seems good enough, did anyone bring any movies?" I asked.

The only ones we had were Wendy's, all the Inuyasha's and Bleach movies, and Juvia's, a hope bunch of Death Notes and Shugo Chara seasons.

"I brought my Studio Ghibli collection." Romeo said digging in his bag.

"Really now? Do you happen to have Howl's Moving Castle? I haven't seen that one." Gray said.

"Really? That's the best one! My favorite as well." Romeo said digging it out of his bag.

He walked over to the bookcase and started placing his movies in it, some Dragon Ball Z's, a little Naruto's, and a whole bunch of Studio Ghilbi movies including Spirited Away, Ponyo, and many more from the collection. I pulled up three desks for us in front of the TV and we all sat down, sticking out feet up in the air as we leaned back.

"Man, I hope they bring back some more cookies along with Lucy." I sighed pushing the power button on the remote.

"Hey Romeo, what did you mean by teased by her friends?" Gray asked as I tried to skip the commercials.

"Nothing, just her friends think we're a couple."

Gray and I shared an all knowing look.

"So you hated the idea of being thought of as a couple?" Gray asked.

"Huh?!" Romeo leaned up, his face turning red.

"Come on Romeo, we're all friends here and the girl's aren't here. So tell us, do you like her or love her?" I asked.

"I DO NEITHER!" He yelled out.

"Really? You don't even like your best friend?" I asked.

"Well of course I like her." He mumbled.

"Romeo, we're all bro's here. You can tell us." Gray said.

"Fine, do you like Juvia?" Romeo asked.

I looked over at Gray, whose face went blank.

"Well?" I asked.

"Nothing, no, I don't know. I've never met a girl who's like anime but she's been stalking me for what seems like forever and her favorite genre is drama! I mean, who likes to watch drama? I just know dating her is going to be a lot of drama."

"Dude, you totally avoided the question." I said.

"Shut up, I said I didn't know." Gray said snatching the remote out of my hands.

He pressed the play button and the movie started playing.

"Hey Natsu, you haven't been to practice in a while." Gray said.

"Oh yeah, I served my last detention last weekend. I completely forgot... oh well. I'll show up tomorrow. Seems I'm only going to be able to come here Tuesdays and Thursdays guys from now on." I sighed.

I knew this was getting too good to be true. But to completely forget about my football practice? Wasn't I even suppose to be practicing without them? I can't even remember the last conversation I had with coach. Had it really been that long or did anime just take up all my memories?

"I don't know Natsu, maybe you should quit. I think getting tackled one too many times have made you stupid."

I punched Gray's shoulder.

"Shut up man." I chuckled.

"I don't think Wendy's going to mind that much, just look at all the people we have now." Romeo said.

Gray and I looked around the room, only seeing us.

"You know what I mean." Romeo said.

"Yeah, we know alright. Anyways what's happening in the movie right now? I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"Yeah, who is this guy right here?" Gray asked.

Romeo sighed reaching for the remote, "we'll just rewind it. Make sure to pay attention this time."

In other words, shut up and watch the movie, which is pretty much what we did except when we asked small little questions like was that blonde guy just now Howl or why is Sophie an old woman and what was Howl's curse?! Near the middle everyone really started getting into the movie that we didn't even hear the door open, but we noticed that everyone returned when someone turned on the lights. I flinched and quickly covered my eyes.

"HEY!" We shouted.

"No fair! How come you guys are watching Howl's Moving Castle without us?!" Wendy asked.

"My eyes!" I hissed.

Someone started giggling.

"I love this movie." Juvia said.

I rubbed my eyes and started blinking, turning my head around. There Wendy and Juvia were standing, but with an added guest. She stood behind them, a huge pink ribbon on the side of her blonde hair, brown eyes peeking out behind Juvia's shoulder. I slowly sat up in my desk and stood up, stumbling over to the three of them. The girl peeked from Juvia's shoulder and smiled lightly, I half smiled back and did a lame wave.

"Are you Lucy?" I asked.

Juvia took a huge side to the left, same as Wendy to the right, leaving Lucy wide open. Her eyes widened a little bit and she blinked.

"You know me?" She asked.

"Wendy told us all about you, you were the ones who made those cookies for me weren't you?" I asked.

Lucy's face turned red, "WENDY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" She yelled over at her.

I chuckled, along with several others, and noticed Lucy holding something behind her back. I tried to peek at it, but she turned back and stared at me.

"I wasn't!" She stuttered.

"Really? Because they were really good, better than my Mom's cookies, and I was hoping for some more." I told her.

Lucy coughed into her fist, "you... liked them?"

"Try love, he wouldn't give any to anyone else." Gray said from the background.

"Shut up Gray."

"W-w-well, um... here then!" Lucy said holding out the box hidden behind her back.

I blinked and reached out for it, carrying it in my hands.

"It isn't cookies this time-"

"I don't care, as long as you made it. Thanks Lucy." I grinned.

"You- you're welcome." She mumbled.

I stared down at the box, just drooling as I imagined what sugary delights were going to be in this box.

"Well then Wendy, I better get going." Lucy said.

Pause.

"Wait a second, you're leaving?" I asked.

Lucy stared and I looked over at Wendy.

"What happened? I thought you were going to get her to join?" I asked.

"She said she's already in club-"

"I'm in a club too and yet I'm still in here. You can't just leave, I mean it's obvious you love anime! Just look at Aerith's ribbon in your hair! And all the anime cookies you made me, and this probably is full of anime junk!" I said holding up the box.

I lifted up the lid and blinked, seeing a perfectly drawn picture of Shenron from Dragon Ball Z. Wow.

"See? Just look at this, it screams anime lover and if you love anime you'll love this club. You have to join us." I told her, taking a step forward.

"But my cooking club-"

"You can cook here! Or maybe spend time at the cooking club and bake anime things then bring them here for all of us to eat."

Lucy started biting her bottom lip and Juvia walked over, hitting her with her hip so she'd stumble forward. Lucy looked behind her then looked up at me, I stared down at her chocolate brown eyes and blinked.

"Wow." I whispered.

I cleared my voice, "come on Lucy. Please join our anime club?"

She didn't answer, but I saw her head faintly nod up and down. I grinned and hugged her with my free arm.

"Did you hear that everyone?! We have our anime baker!" I cheered.

Wendy and Juvia giggled, high fiving while Gray and Romeo rushed up to Lucy.

"Hi Lucy, my name's Romeo. I love Kid animes the best." Romeo said.

"I'm Gray, I love action more compared to others." Gray said.

"You already know us, but my favorite is Drama." Juvia said.

"And I love magic animes!" Wendy cheered.

"And my favorite is action, but I loved it way before Gray." I told her.

"Well um, hi everyone! Nice to meet all of you, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a sophomore, like Juvia, we actually had a couple of classes together and yet I never noticed. Sorry Juvia." Lucy said.

Juvia smiled and shrugged.

"And well my favorite is Romance!"

"Well Lucy..." I said taking a few steps back.

"WELCOME TO ALL ABOUT ANIME CLUB!" We cheered.

Lucy started giggling behind her hand.

"Man you really should have joined a few days ago because we had this big party about being a club." I said.

"No, this is nice enough." Lucy said waving her hands.

"Well Lucy, here you are. Everyone who joins our club gets one. You don't know how happy I am now that we have another girl." Wendy said holding up the fairy keychain.

"Wow, thanks Wendy. It's so cute." Lucy said staring at it.

"Hey Wendy, what happened to quizzing people who wanted to join our club?" Gray asked.

"Well Lucy has proved her animeness, so she doesn't have to take it." Wendy nodded.

Lucy pulled her bag up and tied her keychain on her bag, smiling when she saw it hanging there.

"Well everyone, can we finish the movie?" Romeo asked holding up the remote.

"Yeah, but we have to start from the beginning!" Wendy pouted.

"Come on Wendy, we're half way done!" I whined.

"Too bad, we can watch another movie though instead." Wendy said.

"No, I want to finish this one." I said.

"Well I'm president and I'm abusing my powers right now! Bwahahaha!" Wendy laughed evilly.

"Okay, from animes I've learned not to mess with women who laugh like they're possessed by demons so we're going to let Wendy pick out a new movie." Gray said slowly.

"Agreed." Romeo and I said.

Wendy giggled and skipped over to the movie bookcase while I started moving more desks in front of the TV. I placed the cake on a desk next to my backpack and moved back to my desk, lying down in it.

"What would you like to watch Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Spirited Away, I love that movie." She answered.

"Seems I'm not the only one who has a stalker." Gray mumbled.

"Shut up, she's not a stalker." I told him.

"Well she obviously didn't join because Wendy and Juvia asked her, I think someone's got a crush on you."

I snorted but quickly recovered, "really?"

"Are you serious? How many manga have you read where the girls give their crushes homebake goods?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, like five?" I answered.

"Really? I've seen hundreds."

I raised an eyebrow, Gray cleared his breath.

"I mean same here, but er... she likes you bro. That's all." He said looking away.

I peeked behind my shoulder and found Lucy smiling at Juvia, giggling away at something she said. Her eyes drifted towards me and she flinched back, turning her gaze away from mine.

Huh, that was pretty much what every anime girl did when they noticed their crushes stare at them... so Lucy liked me... huh.

* * *

**_*All About Anime Club Status*  
*By Wendy Marvell*_**

**_Club Authorization:  
_OFFICIAL!**

**_Members Have:  
_President- Wendy Marvell  
Vice President- Romeo Conbolt  
2nd Vice Prisident - Natsu Dragneel  
Treasurer - Gray Fullbuster  
Secretary - Juvia Lockster  
Personal Chef - Lucy Heartfilia**

_**Side**_**_ Notes_:  
****One more anime friend! One more anime friend! A girl too! Please Anime Gods above, let us be the best of friends. **

_**Friendship Level:  
**_**Acquaintances**

**_ Real Names Rank:  
_ 1st) D _ ? _ ? _ ? _ ?  
2nd) ? _ ? _ ?**

* * *

**Animes Used:**

**One Piece - Mentioned**

**Air Gear - Mentioned**

**Sailor Moon - Mentioned**

**Digimon - Mentioned**

**Shugo Chara - Mentioned**

**Clannad - Mentioned**

**Tonari no Kaibutsu - Mentioned**

**Inuyasha - Mentioned**

**Death Note - Mentioned**

**Ponyo- Mentioned**

**Spirited Away - Mentioned**

**Howl's Moving Castle - Mentioned**

**Dragon Ball Z - Mentioned**

**Naruto - Mentioned**


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: I know it took me longer to post this up, it's hard to though now that school started for me again. It was a nice two week vacation while it lasted. Oh well.**

**I've been working hard on the future chapters of this story and hope I'll be finished soon. Believe me when I say A LOT happens in the future, an unbelievable amount. It seems like every time I write a story I really love, it gets longer and longer. Hopefully this doesn't end up as long as Issues or Mythical Creatures, hopefully. I'm sure all of you are wishing it will be longer though, huh? Lol. **

**Anyways thanks for my reviews everyone and I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. It makes me happy to know how you all feel about my stories. Thank you.**

**_AAA Chapter 9_**

* * *

"Hey Lucy, wait up!"

I paused and turned around, strands of hair getting in my mouth. I quickly brushed them behind my ear and looked up, seeing Natsu running towards me. My heart skipped when he stopped in front of me, scratching the back of his head. He remembered my name though he only heard for the first time a few minutes ago, and actually ran after me. My mind started replaying all the animes I've seen this in and I felt myself get weak in the knees.

"So, you walk this way home?" He asked.

I nodded.

"So do I, want to walk together?"

I pinched my elbow as I nodded again.

"Great!" Natsu grinned and started walking with me.

I nodded again, it taking me a second to realize he didn't ask me a question just now. I turned around and caught up to him, this time the two of us walking side by side down the road. I clenched the strap to my bag so hard my hands started to hurt, it was reminding me this wasn't a dream so I kept squeezing harder and harder.

"I'm so happy you joined the club, it's all Wendy ever cares about. Well that and anime, has she told you about herself?" He asked.

I shook my head. Natsu began the long explanation of how the anime club came to be, how he used to be in the club, how Wendy made the club because she wanted friends, how he joined, how everyone else joined. It was so heartfelt, so happy, so-

"This sounds like the beginning of an anime." I cried wiping tears from my eyes.

"Doesn't it? I thought the same thing. I always wanted to try rejoining the anime club, even though I never admitted it, and well Wendy helped me realize I should. She cares so much for the club and for us, it makes me happy when she makes new friends. That girls deserves them, I have no idea why she can't make normal friends." Natsu said.

I giggled lightly, "it sounds like you really care for her."

"I do, as a little sister though. Or maybe a big sister because she's our president. So Lucy, did you ever think about joining anime club?" He asked.

I shook my head, "no. Never."

"Why not? Do you have people to talk to anime about?"

"Yeah."

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah, but they don't watch anime. My friends will just listen to me rant all the time and let me get everything out then would change the subject. I've never really talked to a person who knew what I was talking about before though." I said.

"Well great! Tomorrow we can talk all you want about anime, or maybe you can do that with Wendy and Juvia because I don't watch romance that much... at all actually. Well I have seen Sailor Moon but like who hasn't? That's like a starter anime."

I giggled.

"You don't talk very much, do you Luce?" Natsu asked staring at me.

I took a step back, "what did you call me?"

"Luce, are we not that close friends yet? Lucy is already a short name but Luce sounds cooler. It could be your alias if you want."

"Alias? Are we going to be committing any crimes anytime soon Natsu?" I teased.

"You tell me Luce?"

I giggled again, feeling like I was walking on clouds. This was a dream, this had to be. No way that I was actually talking to Natsu like this, actually became his friend after meeting him and he was actually walking home with me. The statistics of this happening is-

"I want to say I've seen you around school, but I can't say I have. It's weird, you think I would have remembered a girl wearing a pink bow like Aerith. No one really wears pink bows at school." Natsu said.

I hummed, "I've seen you around a few times. I've watched some of your games too."

"Really? Hopefully you've seen the games I've won."

I started laughing, Natsu laughing along with me.

"So, how often do you have your cooking classes?" He asked.

"Everyday, but this is my second year going there so I sometimes skip the classes I've already taken or the food that I already know how to cook. What about you with your club?"

"Well I kind of got kicked off the team for a while since I got detention. I've served all of them though and just forgot about going, I'm going to go tomorrow though. We have practice every other day so I'll only be able to go Tuesdays and Thursday and on days that coach lets us off early... which is probably never." Natsu sighed.

"You sound sad?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. The first club I ever wanted to join was anime, but when that failed I joined football and I've been there ever since. I mean football is great and all but... I love anime." I said.

"And you don't love football?"

"Not as much as anime."

"Then why don't you just quit football?"

"Because... just because. I like football."

"But you love anime."

"All my friends are football and sport players-"

"And you think they would care if you quit and joined the anime club? Are you calling what we love dorky?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows a bit.

"Ugh, you make me sound like Gray." Natsu groaned running a hand down his face.

"Like Gray?" I asked.

"He didn't want to join because he didn't think he'd make any friends, I don't think that though. I don't have friends like that, I just enjoy playing football. I would like to do both and I probably will be able to but... it seems I won't be with you at your first day of anime club tomorrow." He sighed.

"Oh well I'll see you there another day. I'm sure we're going to be seeing each other a lot now that we're in the same club." I said.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Well um, my house is right down this block. I think this is were we part." I said staring across the street.

"Really? Well then, see you tomorrow at school I guess?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for walking me." I said.

"No problem Luce, see you tomorrow." He waved.

I turned around and waited for the light to turn red. I didn't hear footsteps leaving and peeked behind me, flinching a little when I saw him staring at me.

"Uh, okay. Do you remember the episode of Sailor Moon when Serena was making cookies for Darien?" He rushed out.

"Um... yes?"

"Cool, now if I was Darien and you were Serena does that mean you were giving me cookies because you felt like Serena felt about Darien?"

... "Huh?"

"What I'm asking is if the reason you gave me cookies was because you liked me?" He asked.

I blinked, my smiling freezing on my face.

"Look, I barely know you but... you seem like a really nice person and an anime lover. I'm sure we have a lot of things in common and plus you bake wonderful. Would you like to go out?" He asked.

I opened my mouth, words seemed to fail me though. Instead I shortly nodded my head. Natsu grinned and chuckled.

"Great! Well um, I'll meet you here tomorrow morning to walk you to school, that's what couples do right? Yeah. Bye Lucy." Natsu said, leaning over to kiss my cheek before walking off.

I blinked, pulling out my phone from my bag.

"Hello? Hi Kagura, I just want to thank you so much for making me bump into Wendy at the first day of school... the girl with the blue hair, remember?... Yeah. Thank you so much."

I couldn't think at all as I walked home and squealed into my pillow.

* * *

For the first time in your life you have a boyfriend Lucy. A boyfriend. And it's with a really nice guy! A really, really, sweet, funny, nice guy. I stared at myself in the mirror, brushing my hair. I always thought I'd look different when I'd get my first boyfriend and I guess I did a little. My cheeks look filled with more color, my eyes brighter, my hair bouncier. I wiggled my nose and brushed my hair into my side ponytail, placing the pink ribbon around it.

I hummed lightly as I reached for some red lipstick, placing it on my lips. I also added some mascara and blush, giving myself a small make-over. I blinked at the new me and pouted, rushing to the bathroom to wash it all off. This was all ridiculous! So ridiculous, aw, I didn't know. I sighed and instead of giving myself the makeover, placed on a light gloss of pink lip gloss. There. I was beautiful, I didn't need all those things to make me even more beautiful. Natsu asked me out yesterday and I wasn't even wearing any make-up! I would have though if Wendy gave me a heads up.

Alright Lucy, you're about to be late to school. I sprayed on a little perfume, brushed my teeth, then ran out of my home because I couldn't waste time eating breakfast. I jogged my way down the street and spotted Natsu standing across from it. He looked at me and waved, holding up his burger in the air.

"Morning Lucy!"

I blushed and waved back, happy there was some distance between us so he couldn't see it. I waited for the light to turn red so I could walk over to him.

"Morning Natsu." I smiled.

"Morning again... wanna bite?" Natsu asked holding out his burger.

My stomach started growling right when he said it and he started laughing while I hugged my stomach.

"I was almost late so I had to skip breakfast." I said.

"No, it's fine. That's happened to me hundreds of times. Here." Natsu said handing me his hamburger.

"Thanks." I whispered grabbing it.

"Pass," he said reaching for my bag.

I let him grab it and we started walking off to school together. I looked at the hamburger and licked my lips, taking bite out of it, moaning as an explosion of flavors hit my tongue.

"What you get on this?"

"Everything, it's called a monster burger."

"It's delicious." I said.

"Yeah, I'm such a well known customer they always give me extra special sauce."

I took another bite out of it, looking over at Natsu. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Are you sure I can finish this?" I asked.

"I had two before meeting you here, go right on ahead."

"If you say so." I mumbled finishing the burger off.

"So, how was your day yesterday?" Natsu asked.

"Good. Did some homework, read some manga, practiced cooking then went to sleep." I said.

"Really? I did the same things! Well except homework and instead of practicing cooking I ate cooking, but yeah." Natsu grinned.

I stared giggling at him.

"So, what made you like me Lucy?" He asked next.

I tripped and fell down on the ground, ouch.

"Oh my God, Lucy are you alright?" He rushed to my side and helped me up.

"I'm fine, just fine."

"Wow. I've only seen that happen in animes before."

"Me too, never thought it would actually happen." I said dusting my skirt off.

"Well sorry, I was just wondering and all if it was love at first sight since we've never met before and-"

"We have."

"Excuse me?"

"We have met before, I have some classes with you when I was a freshman and we've even have classes together this year too." I confessed.

"We do?! Oh my God Lucy, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's alright."

"No it's not! You think I would have noticed because you have Aerith's ribbon and your beautiful, I'm such a idiot."

I blushed at beautiful.

"I'm sorry Lucy, we're starting off as a lazy couple. I promise I'll start noticing you more often."

"No Natsu, it's really alright! It's not like we were friends or anything." I said waving my hands.

Natsu frowned and I smiled.

"Thanks for caring though and I guess it could be called love at first sight because um, alright. You probably don't remember but you actually got me this ribbon." I said softly touching it.

"I did?" He asked.

"Yeah! It was at-"

My voice was drowned out by the sound of the warning bell ringing.

"Oh! We better hurry Natsu if we don't want to be late!" I said picking up my pace.

"Wait! Lucy!" Natsu said jogging to keep up with me.

"Sorry, I've never had a tardy or been absent before and I don't plan on starting now. Let's go!" I said.

It sucked that my first period wasn't one of the classes I had with Natsu, he made up for it by walking me to class though. Natsu was so kind, he smiled and told me to have a good class before leaving. When I walked in my girl friends immediately bombed me with questions. What could I tell them though? I was in love. They all wished they were dating football players, but I told them that wasn't the reason I was dating Natsu. I could careless if he was a football player, I cared more that he was an Otaku.

* * *

"So this is one of the classes we have together." Natsu said looking around.

I giggled into my hand.

"Juvia?! Hey! What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me we had this class together, I thought we were friends?" He asked.

"You're always asleep in this class Natsu, there was no point." She said.

I giggled harder into my hand.

"Oh, yeah this is one of my boring classes. Hey what's so funny over there Lucy?" He asked.

"You." I smiled.

"Really? Am I that amusing?" He asked flashing me a grin.

I gulped and felt my cheeks heat up.

"Hey Lucy, did you read the new chapter of Taiyou no le?" Juvia asked.

"Did I?" I said turning away from Natsu.

Oh stop acting so nervous Lucy, this is your now boyfriend you're sitting next too. I peeked back at Natsu and saw him dozing off, I sweat dropped or at least imagined myself doing so.

"Impressive, he usually knocks out right when he comes into class." Juvia said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, so what's the deal? Are you dating him now or?"

I blushed, "yes."

"Really? So he was in love with you too?"

"I think in love is going to far, he said he liked me and asked me out. Actually, he asked if I liked him like Serena liked Darien and did this whole Sailor Moon thing." I laughed.

Juvia laughed with me, Natsu snoozing away on his desk.

"If only Gray was like Natsu, then maybe he would have asked me out." Juvia pouted.

"Aw, I don't know Gray very much yet but I'm sure he likes you." I told her.

"He does and will. We're talking about you though, why Natsu? Why anime? Why wait so long to move?" Juvia asked.

"Well um anime I discovered when I was in middle school, I wasn't that into it and then all of a sudden posters and figures are decorating my room." I said.

"It happens to the best of us." Juvia nodded.

"And then why wait so long? Well I hear Natsu liked eating, and noticed it as well, so I joined cooking class in hopes I could make something delicious for him. I've always wanted to give him my cooking but never had, always chickening out. When Wendy and Romeo came that day and said his name, I saw my chance. I did it. Then when you came along I just... you two helped me find my feet by talking me into like none of my friends had before."

"By using anime, of course. Now why Natsu?"

"Well because, Natsu's Natsu."

"Is that all Natsu is?"

The two of us started giggling.

"Really though, him being super hot isn't a huge thing to me." I said.

"But it is a big one."

"It's because he's him Juvia, that's all I know how to describe it as. Natsu's the type of person, so sure he isn't so bright and he talks with his fists and thinks with his stomach, but he's the type of person I always wanted to end up with." I said staring at his sleeping face.

It was so cute, so peaceful, so completely unaware that we were talking about him right in front of him that I giggled.

"He makes me laugh Juvia, that's why I like Natsu." I said.

"Ah, so you were the type of girl who likes guys who make them laugh. Now I'm the type of girl who likes guys who make me feel warm inside and Gray's just the type of person for me! Gray!" Juvia cheered.

Natsu woke up and started looking around, "what? Where?... Oh." He said realizing where he was.

I giggled, "morning Natsu."

He chuckled, "sorry, I fell asleep didn't I? So what did I miss?"

Juvia and I shared a look, "nothing."

* * *

You committed to this Lucy. Actually... you only joined the club because you realized Natsu was in it, but everyone's so nice and kind in there. That's not the point, even if Natsu isn't in the club right now that doesn't mean you shouldn't go! At least give it a try! Try to see it from their point of view, none of them ever had anyone to talk about with anime while you did but those people just didn't understand you... and poor Wendy.

How couldn't she have friends?! She was such a kind, sweet, innocent girl! I shook my head and turned the corner, walking down the halls to the anime room. I nearly bumped into a senior who was rushing down the halls, his green hair hitting me in the face when he turned his head. I spat out hair and rubbed my mouth off, planning to yell at the guy but he had already vanished. As I walked down the halls I noticed someone just staring inside a classroom, once the person heard my footsteps without even looking they started walking away.

I didn't recognize the student, he seemed to be in Natsu's grade though because of the patch on his shoulder. When I passed the door I looked inside to see what he was looking at and saw Wendy and the gang. Was he- did he- I kept this secret to myself. Sure Wendy would have been excited about hearing that someone was secretly interested in All About Anime club, but I didn't get a good look at his face. He could be anyone. Then two... I didn't want to raise her hopes up.

Well then, I peeked inside the window again and saw Wendy smacking Gray with a rolled up newspaper, Gray taking the blows rather dramatically. What were they doing? I wondered with a smile as I entered. The battle was put on pause as everyone looked to see who came in.

"Lucy!" They cheered.

"Hey everyone, um, what were you guys doing before?" I asked.

"We were fighting!" Wendy cheered.

"Um, fighting?"

"Don't knock it off until you try it Lucy. I thought the same thing when I first joined." Gray said handing me his ruler.

"Um... okay." I said taking it.

"Yeah, I think Lucy should fight one of us as her welcome party. It really is fun Lucy, loads of fun." Wendy cheered.

I couldn't say no to the cute girl.

"Alright, who will I be fighting?" I asked.

"Me." Juvia said walking up.

She glared at me and I had no idea why she was doing- oh. Because Gray gave me his ruler. I tossed the thing at Juvia and reached for, for a book! Yeah! I could fight with a book.

"Okay, the two of you can pick the setting and everything and we're going to watch! Good luck!" Wendy cheered.

"Settings? What are you-"

"Just close your eyes Lucy and imagine it." Romeo said.

Close my eyes and imagine. I closed my eyes and imagined, imagined... Natsu. That wouldn't do right now so I closed them even tighter and saw... saw... a forest. Not just any forest though, a- a- a forest full of fairies! I opened my eyes and saw that forest full of fairies, bright and vibrant colors everywhere, fairies with tails on their backsides. This was amazing! I looked over at Juvia and saw her dressed in some blue battle armor, holding a staff in her hand.

"Hey, I didn't know you wore Card Captor Sakura's staff." I told her.

Juvia smirked and raised her staff, I think that meant we were about to battle. I looked down at my weapon and saw a manga, no! I saw a spell book! Awesome! I've never done this before with my friends, no way would they have ever done such a thing.

"Hiyaah!" Juvia said running up and swinging her staff at me.

"Einsester, Shield!" I casted, a barrier coming over me.

"You think this is strong enough to stop me?!" Juvia asked, her staff head becoming bigger and bigger.

I kneeled down on one knee and squinted my eyes, the pressure was too much. I jumped out the way and saw my barrier crush into shards.

"Hmm, you're stronger than I thought." I said dusting myself off.

"You'll be surprised at my real strength, that's nothing compared to it. Gray's love fills me with passion!" Juvia started glowing.

"Don't bring me into this." Gray said from the background.

"Ram of the Aries! Ox of the Taurus! Come to me!" I called out my demons.

My spirits popped out of nowhere and landed in front of me. Juvia's eyes widened and she blinked, I smirked.

"Vanish! Oh wonderful stone full of light. I invoke thee!" I casted.

My spirits stared running up to attack her, Juvia tried her best to dodge and hide behind the trees, casting stupid little hearts at me.

"Slave arrows!" She casted.

"Einsester Shield!"

Her arrows were blocked. The blood in my veins started rushing as Juvia and I started getting more into our fighting. Wow, this was actually really fun. I smiled and closed my book, raising it into the air.

"Enough games." I glared evilly at her.

Juvia gulped and I smirked.

"Oh flame burning bright." I whispered hugging myself.

"Oh no!" Juvia said setting up shields.

My eyes turned golden and my sprits turned into bright lights, golden spirits that were mine to command at the palm of my hands.

"This is it." Gray laughed.

"How exciting!" Wendy giggled.

"Lucy, it's over now." Juvia cowered.

"Too late for that Juvia." I spoke.

"I'm serious, game over."

I giggled.

"I'm sorry!"

"Turn into a storm of wrath!" I called.

And now it was game over.

* * *

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to walk with us?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I've forgiven you for nearly killing me." Juvia said.

I started giggling, "thanks Juvia. I think I'm going to stay here for a little longer though, besides I live that way." I told them.

"We don't mind, that just means more adventures for us!" Wendy cheered.

I giggled and Gray placed his hand over her head.

"Right, if the girl doesn't want adventure Wendy then don't make her. We'll see you tomorrow then Lucy." Gray said turning Wendy around.

"Bye Lucy! It was a pleasure seeing you fight!" Romeo waved.

"Bye Lucy." Juvia said with a small smile.

I watched them leave out the school then sighed, turning around. I started walking over to where the PE field is or more specifically, where the football players would be practicing.

"Lucy, you're late." My friends told me.

"Sorry, sorry. I was hanging out in another club, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You missed the coach cursing out your boyfriend." She snickered making space for me.

I sat beside her and stared out into the field, trying to spot Natsu. This has been my secret spot since I first discovered Natsu was in the football team, me and my friends had came here nearly every practice to watch them. It was no different then how the guys would watch cheerleaders basically. I stared and watch Natsu run long and catch the ball.

"I can't believe you landed yourself a football player Lucy, how'd you do it?" My friend sighed.

I sighed out with her, "I wonder the same thing myself."

How was I able to land myself a football player? Oh yeah, that's right. Because that football player happened to love anime and my cooking. I bet if I told my friends about that part they'd all start watching anime, I giggled to myself.

"Well you missed one good practice Lucy, looks like it's over."

We watched as the football players started to scatter across the field, some of them continuing their practice while others walked over to the gym. The girls and I all stood up and started making our way out of our secret watching spot.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said waving them off.

"Lucy? What are you talking about? We always go buy some cake afterwards and talk about- oof!"

"You're forgetting Crystal, Lucy's dating one of them now. She doesn't need to talk and daydream about one of them because she always has one."

"Oh yeah, so you're waiting for Natsu. Hehehe, see you later Lucy."

"Yeah, see yeah later."

The tone of their voices made me feel embarrassed, just what were they implying?! I huffed as I waited for Natsu to walk pass... what if he left the school a different way though? My eyes widened and I face palmed, I should have been waiting in front of the gates. There's only one way to leave school after hours this late. I turned around and started making my way over to the front gate, hoping that he hadn't left yet, when a hand on my forehead stopped me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw Natsu with a smile on his face, sweat or water glistening on his forehead and in his hair. His hands were damp and cold so I figured he took a shower before coming out here.

"I was waiting for you." I said.

"You were? How come you were leaving then?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

I turned around and faced him, "because I didn't know if you passed me or not so I was going to wait in front of the school."

"Oh, well you didn't. Come on, I'll walk you home." Natsu smiled.

I smiled back at him and the two of us started walking out of school together, him taking my bag and holding it for me like this morning.

"What made you want to wait for me?" He asked.

"Well my friends and I used to watch you guys practice all the time and anime club only ended a few minutes ago so I met up with them and saw the end of your practice." I explained.

"So you didn't see the beginning? Good." Natsu sighed.

I giggled, "I take it your coach was mad?"

"Mad doesn't even begin to explain what he was. I've never seen him that furious before, ever! I couldn't believe it! In front of the whole team too! He-" Natsu began to explain how his practice went I watched him.

His eyes were bright and his smile was wide as he explained. He really was handsome, really handsome. Maybe that was what attracted me to him, his smile. That wasn't all though, I would be a shallow person if that was all. His personality was nice too, his passion was amazing whether it was about anime or football and his heart... it was big. He hasn't changed at all either, hasn't succumb to peer pressure or changed his ways. Maybe hiding his anime side was a little peer pressure, but he wears it proudly now.

"Lucy? Lucy? Hello?" Natsu asked.

I blushed, "sorry, sorry. Lost in thought."

"In what thought?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about you and well um... you haven't changed at all." I said, hearing how uncool that sounded a little too late.

"How I haven't changed? Did you know me before? I mean, you said you knew me when you were a freshman but I don't remember so maybe you didn't know me and maybe stalked me like Juvia did with Gray, and Gray warned me you were a stalker but I told him you weren't so maybe I was wrong and please don't tell me I'm wrong Lucy."

I zoned out, trying to determine if his hair turned pinkish orange in the sunlight or reddish pink. "Huh?"

"Did you know me?" He summed it up.

"Er, well-"

"I just remembered, when we were walking to school together you said I got you your ribbon you wear. If that's true then we do know each other, I don't remember at all though. Care to enlighten me?" Natsu asked.

I gulped, my cheeks heating up.

"Oh, is it embarrassing? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just feel bad that I don't remember. I mean I'd be mad if a girl I liked didn't remember anything about me." Natsu said scratching his cheek.

"Yes it's embarrassing, I don't mind sharing it with you though." I mumbled.

"Cool, then share away."

I stared at my shoes as we kept walking. Gosh Lucy, why did I have to say that? He was going to let it slide! Now I had to tell him, tell him how my stupid younger me followed him to this school.

"I'm really smart." I started, praying this wouldn't scare him off.

"Really? I knew you were smart because you can cook well and that takes smarts, but really smart?" Natsu asked.

I nodded.

"This is nice, I'm learning about you know. Keep going." He encouraged.

I nodded again. "I was the smartest child in my middle school for gifted children, scored the highest scores, and was recruited into several gifted schools. I refused all of them and chose this school though because you were going here."

It was silent on Natsu's side, I continued.

"I never went to a co-ed school before and this school was holding a festival. My friends took me here, we were in our second year of junior high and they wanted to check out all of the schools and well, I was really awkward around the guys who tried to pick me up. I mean sure I've been hit on before, that was once or twice though and I had my friends to protect me. Well I got separated from them and remembered us talking about going to the maid café. While I was heading there though this guys came up to me and wouldn't leave me alone... I started crying." I laughed.

Thinking back on it, it was so stupid of me to cry. That would have solved nothing, I didn't know any better though.

"I cried and then, a big enormous teddy bear came to my rescue!" I cheered.

I recalled the memories in my mind like it had just happened yesterday. We were in the second level of the building, near the stairs with streamers and posters decorating everything. They trapped me on the stairs in a corner, I was leaning up against a power ranger show poster. I never saw those boys when I started going to the school, I guess they were just visiting as well.

"This big, brown and fluffy teddy bear came running down the stairs like a demon and punched all the bad guys away! I was scared, but happy that the teddy bear saved my life. Now that I think about it he looked like the teddy bear from Soul Eater, Tezca Tlipoca without the suit or crazy smile though. Anyway the teddy bear helped me up and dusted me off, handing me a ticket for a free ice cream at a stand in hopes I would stop crying." I smiled.

I never spend that ticket and keep it safe in my room, as a reminder of Natsu's kindness.

"I kept crying, though it wasn't as loud, and the teddy bear grabbed my hand and started showing me around the school. I started laughing and smiling, the teddy bear never talked to me for some reason though. We were at a gaming stall, one where you had to throw a ball and knock down the bottles. Hahaha, he couldn't throw the ball because of his outfit, hahaha! He couldn't even pick up the ball!" I laughed.

"It was so funny, finally he sighed in frustration and spiked the ball like a volleyball into the bottles, knocking them all over. I didn't want a prize, I think he played the game for fun though he probably used up all his money trying to win. He motioned for me to pick something, I told him he won so he should chose, so he did. He picked a pink ribbon." I whispered touching the one in my hair.

"He handed it to me and I thanked him, putting it in my hair. He told me, 'wow you look just like Aerith'. Those were the only words he said and then he soon left, I didn't know what he meant by those words. Later I looked them up and found anime, but before that, before I left the festival, I had forgotten to thank the teddy bear for the ribbon. I went searching for him and found it's head, a person sitting next to it drinking a soda. I saw you Natsu and I guess I sort of, fell." I said.

I look up at him and saw his face blank, focusing on the road ahead of him.

"I started visiting the school more and taking tours, trying to see if I could spot you anywhere. I came to this school because of a childish crush and soon realized, you were the type of person I wanted to end up with. I tried to talk to you, it ended in failures though, and then one day this anime loving girl bumps into me. She noticed my ribbon, calls me Aerith just like you did and I thanked her. Who would have thought months later she would appear again and be the bridge that brought us together." I said.

"I-I'm so sorry Lucy, I don't remember any of that though." Natsu finally said.

"It's alright Natsu, it happened years ago. You were a freshman back then, I didn't think you'd remember."

"But your story made me sound so awesome, so cool! Like I was a hero and I can't remember it?!" Natsu panicked.

I giggled, "maybe one too many hits to the head in football made you forget."

"That must be it, football is a dangerous sport."

"You are just now realizing this?!" I laughed.

Natsu chucked and pushed my shoulder.

"Damn, so you were a stalker. Gray was right, I owe him an apology." He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Gray, he told me you were a stalker because you baked me cookies and cake. By the way I haven't thanked you for the cake, thank you. It was delicious. My mom wants to meet you so she can steal all your recipes, I think she knows I love your baking more than hers." He whispered.

I giggled and leaned against Natsu's shoulder. This was so nice, so simple, so easy. Why was I ever scared of being friends with Natsu before? What kept me back?

"I like you Natsu." I whispered to him.

Natsu leaned into me a little, "I like you too Lucy."

He walked me the rest of my way home, leaning into me. At the stop light he kissed my forehead this time and waved me off with a smile. I walked home and collapsed in my bed, shoving the pillow in my face. Relationships don't last long if they're built on lies.

How I wish I could have met Natsu that way.

* * *

**_*All About Anime Club Status*  
*By Wendy Marvell*_**

**_Club Authorization:  
_OFFICIAL!**

**_Members Have:  
_President- Wendy Marvell  
Vice President- Romeo Conbolt  
2nd Vice President - Natsu Dragneel  
****Treasurer - Gray Fullbuster  
Secretary - Juvia Lockster  
Personal Chef - Lucy Heartfilia**

_**Side**_**_ Notes_:  
****Things are going so well, so well! I told me things would start looking up if I worked my hardest. Thank you my animes friends for being my friend and loving anime. Anime for life!**

_**Friendship Level:  
**_**Acquaintances**

**_ Real Names Rank:  
_ 1st) D _ ? _ ? _ ? _ ?  
2nd) ? _ ? _ ?**

* * *

**Animes Used:**

**Sailor Moon - Mentioned**

** Taiyou no Ie - Mentioned**

**Cardcaptor Sakura - Mentioned**

**Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai - Move**

**Inuyasha - Move**

**One Piece - Move**

**Soul Eater - Mentioned**


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: I've really started to like this character recently, I never realized how cool this person was until like... I realized it. Lol. I hope you enjoy everyone and please, please, please review!**

**_AAA Chapter 10_**

* * *

_'Wouldn't it be so much fun? Just think about it, skipping round with everyone. We'd change this city up go on and take my hand, c'mon now everybody just look up at the starlight. Yeah it may be too crazy, may be way too dumb, the chances are all out there, but you just need one. Na na nobody's ever gonna see me cry, cuz I'll be moving so fast all they'll see is me walking right on by."_

Move. Get out of my way. Stand away from my direction. Can't you tell I'm listening to music because I don't want to talk to you? I don't want to know you exist. Move.

_'PON PON dance it through don't know where I'm going to. Why wait another day? Boring any other way. Headphones set to go, rhythm rocking down the WAY just can't say, when I find it, I will know.'_

Where the hell was this place again? Gosh those stupid fliers. Where were they when you need them?

_'PON PON ready go! Busting it all out to show DON DON do you hear? Beating feeling leading clear BOY BOY toy with me, keep on playing, soon I'll leave GO GO this I know, aah you make me happy. Everyday PON stay calm and PON merry go round I'm always jumping on. Everyday PON every time it's PON but thinking back, oh wait, I might be wrong.'_

I turned my music down as I found the room I was looking for. Great. I opened it and was immediately introduced to loud, blaring music... this was my type of club.

"How can you say that?! How could you even think of such a thing?! The Johto opening has to be the BEST Pokemon openings out of all of them, THE BEST!" A shortie yelled.

"Hello?! A kid from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see. Don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me.  
There's so much to learn and battles to be won. I've advanced so far but still there's always more to come. Do you not hear the rhythm? Do you not hear the smoothness? Back me up here someone." Another shortie said.

"Sorry, I'm neutral on the whole Pokémon thing. Stopped watching once Dawn entered and never looked back." A naked shortie said, his face in a book.

"Sorry guys, I wasn't a huge Pokemon fan. I like the cute monsters, I didn't like watching it though. Ash was a loser." A blonde shortie said.

"No romance, no drama, didn't care." I knew this girl, I couldn't remember her at the moment though. She was the one controlling the stereo and it looked like she was slowly turning it up higher and higher to drown out their arguing. I liked her.

"I'll join in! And the best Pokémon opening had to be!... Born to be a hero, Johto! Born to be a champion! Born to be a hero, born to be the very best! Pokémon Johto!" An idiot said. Now I knew this idiot.

"Ha! I win Romeo!" Shortie said.

"What?! You were talking about a different Johto opening, everybody wants to be a master, everybody wants to show their skills."

"Doesn't matter, Natsu was singing a JOHTO opening so that means JOHTO was the BEST and- oh. I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there." Shortie said.

Suddenly all eyes were on me and I stared right back at them. It was a weird bunch of freshman, sophomores, and juniors standing around the room with stupid expressions on their faces. Seems I was going to be the first senior in this club.

"Hello, wow. You're a senior." The shortie said walking up to me.

I raised an eyebrow at her, did she just read my mind?

"Sorry, we haven't gotten a senior in this room yet. Are you here to join the anime club?" Shortie asked.

"Or are you lost?" The other shortie said.

"Dammit Romeo! Stop asking people who come here that!" The idiot yelled.

"What? I'm just asking." He laughed.

"What happened between you and Natsu, Romeo? Why do you always laugh at that?" Shortie asked.

"I'm here to join." I said blankly.

The room went quiet, all of a sudden shortie's eyes started to sparkle. She seemed to be floating around the room, telling her friends they finally had a senior who loved anime in the quietest of voices, before waking up from her daydreaming.

"Ha! Just in time too, we just finished the test!" She cheered.

"Test?" I repeated.

"Yeah, this anime club is special! We don't let just anyone join!" She said.

"Well I joined." Idiot said.

"Me too." Naked shortie said.

"Same-"

"Well you all were dedicated anime fans and I didn't come up with the test yet!" Shortie yelled.

I chuckled a little under my breath, this girl was amusing.

"Anyways, the test is that we're going to ask you three questions about your favorite anime genre and if you get two out of three of them right you get to join! I'd prefer you'd get three out of three because this is a serious club. If you love anime you'll love this club." She said.

"I want to join and you're testing me?" I asked raising another eyebrow.

"Yes. Now tell us, what is your favorite anime genre?" She asked.

I had half a mind to turn around and leave the club, I didn't need this.

"Music." I said despite my thoughts.

"Really?! Cool, I guess that means me and you Lucy." Shortie said walking over to the whiteboard.

"Alright, you can go first Wendy." Blonde shortie said.

"Okay, question number one! What is the opening to the anime, La Corda D'oro?"

I snorted, "Brand New Breeze."

"Correct! That was an easy one though." Shortie smiled.

"My turn! Question number two, name the anime that supported the band The Pillows and three songs that were featured in the anime, starting from the greatest."

"Fooly Cooly, Little Busters, Ride On Shooting Star and Blue Monster."

Next.

"Any complaints Wendy?" Blonde Shortie asked.

"Nope, I feel the same exact way as him. Alright you can join, but would you like to hear the last question?! It's the hardest of them all! BWAHAHAHA!" Shortie laughed.

"Great, Wendy has been working on her evil laugh lately."

"She actually sounds more evil than before, I think she's on Naruto evil laughs now."

"I agree, she's graduated from One Piece evil laughs. Soon she'll get to Death Note evil laughs."

"Natsu, Death Note isn't evil laughs, it's crazily insane laughs and let's pray she NEVER reaches that level."

Two idiots started laughing, I simply ignored them and shrugged at the shortie in front of me. She smirked picking up a marker and started drawing on the whiteboard. She drew a cat and a bunny. Oh my God.

"If you are a true anime lover of music, you should know who these two people are." She said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Meroko and Takuto."

Everyone blinked, leaning closer to the shortest shortie for the answer.

"WELCOME TO THE ANIME CLUB!" She cheered jumping up and down.

"WELCOME TO THE ANIME CLUB!" Everyone else yelled, throwing confetti.

"You really are an anime lover of music, I love music myself. Hello, I'm Wendy, the president of All About Anime. I love all kinds of anime but my favorite is Magic, my favorite music anime has to be La Corda D'oro though. I think the plot of her having a magical violin was beautiful, especially when she learns to play it on her own near the end. If she never learned I didn't think it would have been that good, just whatever. Making the violin break added depth to the anime, though I never thought for a second that it would break until it happened. I screamed so loudly at that scene my parents ran into my room thinking someone had broken in."

... I was glad this chick was the president, she deserved to be.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar." I introduced myself.

"Laxus? That's a cool name! Alright everybody! Meet Laxus, our first senior! Laxus this is Romeo, he likes Kids anime, Natsu and Gray, they both like Action, Juvia, she likes Drama, and Lucy, she loves Romance. This is everybody and like we've said before, welcome to our club. Here you go! Everyone who joins gets one of these things to represent our club." She said handing me a wooden keychain.

I took it from her hand and stared at it, "a fairy?" I asked.

"Oh my God, you got it right! I knew I liked you Laxus, from the minute I saw that you were wearing Vocaloid headphones. I hope you enjoy our club." Wendy said.

"Wendy, what are you talking about? Of course he will if he loves anime and wait a second. Don't I know you?" Natsu asked walking up to me.

He stared at and all around me, trying to put his finger on it.

"Don't you remember? I'm the one who kicked yours and Redfox's ass." I smirked at him.

Natsu's eyes widened and he took a step back, "THAT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?!"

I half expected him to jump me, I know I would have jumped me after a beating like the one I gave him, but instead he laughed it off. I was... somewhat surprised knowing the kind of live-wire he was.

"Sorry about that Laxus, I didn't think our fight would get you involved."

... Okay. I shrugged. Lucy and was it Juvia? Continued on staring at me with curious eyes while Gray, that's his name, walked over to Romeo and started whispering things. I took off my headphones and placed them around my neck.

"We've never gotten a senior before, what brings you here?" Natsu asked me.

"Idiot, it's obviously anime if none of us knows him." Gray said.

"Shut up Gray!"

"Don't mind them Laxus, they're idiots." Wendy said.

I was liking the girl more and more. I walked over to one of the desks placing my backpack on it, pocketing the keychain planning on putting it on my cellphone or car keys later. I noticed their backpacks though and saw how they all wore theirs on their zipper. I shrugged and did the same, placing the fairy keychain on my bag before turning back around to them.

"Alright Laxus, we were arguing about Pokémon before you came here but now that your here we should do something else. I'm thinking charades." Wendy said.

Charades? If that's what anime clubs do. I was just here to check things out, see how truly this club was dedicated to anime like I was informed.

"I'm sure you know how to play, one of us will act it out while the other guesses. They all have to be anime related and after one song if we still don't know what or who the person is, they have to draw out a hint. Since you're new we'll let you pick the first song, why don't you act out Lucy? I don't think you've played this game yet." Wendy said.

"Alright Wens, ready whenever you are Laxus." She said standing up in front of her friends.

Juvia walked over and grabbed my hand, tugging me over to the wall where hundreds of manga, dvd's, and CD's were. They had a pretty nice collection of things here, I reached out and picked a Do As Infinity CD. Juvia started giggling, taking the CD from my hand.

"That one's mine." She told me putting in the CD player.

The music started blasting and Juvia flinched, turning it down a little bit. Wasn't she the one who had it that high in the first place? She led me back to the others and pulled me up a desk, sitting beside me with the others. I noticed I was the only one standing and sat down, staring up at Lucy. She started acting out and I watched her, she was swinging her arms around like crazy. It looked like, it looked like... she had a crazy smile on her face, swinging a scythe.

"Ichigo?!"

"Zoro?!"

"Brook!"

"Rin from Blue Exorcist!"

"Rin from Inuyasha!"

"Rin doesn't swing a sword in Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to say Rin because you said Rin."

"Maka from Soul Eater on the black blood." Wendy answered.

I knew that answer. Lucy clapped her hands, smiling at Wendy and pointed at her.

"Correct President! Your turn." Lucy said walking over to us.

Wendy walked up and winked at me. She started spinning around slowly, doing this for thirty seconds. I blinked. She posed at the end and held out an imaginary microphone and started dancing. She was completely off beat with the song that was playing right now, she was singing her own song at the moment. My eyebrow twitched. Wendy must have seen the recognition in my eyes because she smiled at me and waited.

I refused to say anything. Soon a song passed.

"Alright Wendy, give us a hint!" Natsu said.

"Laxus already knows the answer though, he's just embarrassed to say it out loud!" Wendy pouted.

"Is that so Laxus? There's nothing to be embarrassed about, we're all anime lovers here!" Natsu said patting me on my shoulder.

I glared at him.

"He's right, I used to be ashamed of loving anime but now I don't care!" Gray cheered placing his hand on my other shoulder.

"Aw Laxus, you can tell us. What happens in anime club stays in anime club." Lucy said.

Everyone started pressuring me and I growled, squeezing my biceps.

"Come on Laxus, you can't be in anime club if you hide your animeness." Wendy pouted.

I sighed out through my nose.

"Luchia from Mermaid Melody." I mumbled.

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hehehehehehe!"

"I'm sorry, that's not funny... hehehehehe!"

"Don't worry Laxus, they're not laughing at you, they're laughing with you." Wendy said walking up to me.

I smirked, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing with them.

For a second I was the only one laughing and then the others soon joined me again.

"Aw Laxus, you're alright. I was scared for a second about having someone as seriously looking as you in our club." Natsu sighed out.

"I was in a pissy mood before, it's whatever." I answered shrugging.

Wendy giggled and reached out for my headphones, examining them.

"Hey, they really were Vocaloids." Lucy said staring at the red number signs on the side of them.

She took them from Wendy and placed them on her ears and followed the cord to my pocket. I handed her my phone and she started looking through my music.

"You have a lot of classical rock." She said.

"It's my favorite." I responded.

"Mine too, I think you'll get along just nicely here Laxus." Lucy smiled at me.

"Yeah, with you girls! What about us guys though?" Natsu asked.

"Well I have the perfect thing for everyone to connect! Look what I brought." Juvia said running towards the closet. She opened it and guns came pouring out onto the floor, water guns that is. She picked them up and handed one to each of us.

"We've always imagined in here, I say we take a fieldtrip outside and play." She smiled.

"We don't play, we battle, and what a great idea!" Natsu cheered pumping up his gun.

Juvia walked up and handed me one, the biggest one they had. She winked and pointed at Natsu, who was already trying to squirt water at Gray. I gave her a silent grin and nodded my head. Our group headed outside, after taking off our jackets, and walked over to the water faucets. We started filling up the water and went into teams.

"Alright everyone, it's time." Wendy said standing up strong.

She told me to close my eyes and I did. She started describing our battle stage and I chuckled. I haven't done this kind of thing since when I was a child. We opened our eyes back up and we were standing on the sky. To be more precise we were standing on top of water, it reflecting the bright blue sky and clouds above us. We were in teams on opposite sides, me, shortest shortie, and naked shortie vs. idiot, blonde shortie, shortie and Juvia. I liked her.

"You ready?" Wendy asked.

"Silly Wens, I was born ready." Natsu said cocking his gun.

"On the count of three then."

"One."

"Three!" I shouted squirting Natsu in the face.

His flames went out and he started growling, fire exploding around me. He charged his gun and shot a hydro pump at me, but I used my lightening reflexes and dodged it. Soon everyone was in the fight, I was dodging left and right from hits. Juvia never hit me, I tried to do the same but she got in the way sometimes. The fight was only over and reality kicked in when we run out of water. They'd all laugh and refill their guns, me chuckling a little.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile like this before."

I looked behind me and saw the weird idiot leaning against a window. He was smiling and I blinked at him.

"So... what are you doing?" He asked.

I held up my water gun and squirted him in the face... well I would have if there was water in my gun. It was a small squirt and dripped on the floor, completely missing him.

"Aw Laxus, I thought we were friends?" He asked.

"We are? I barely talk to you."

"But we know each others name though, right Laxus?"

"Yeah, whatever Doranbolt." I rolled my eyes.

"Aw come on, if it wasn't for me you would have never joined the anime club." Doranbolt said.

"I saw the signs, I knew one existed."

"But you wouldn't have joined if I didn't tell you how awesome it was." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and put my back to him.

"Did you tell your little fanboy you were joining?"

"Nope, plan to keep it that way."

"Well then, oops."

I paused in my step and turned around, "what do you mean oops?"

"Oh well, look at the time. Gotta go." Doranbolt waved off.

"What do you mean Doranbolt? I'm talking to you!" I called.

He had walked away from the window though and down the hall, leaving me to stick my head into the window and yell after him.

"Are you alright Laxus?" Wendy asked.

... I was now and probably would be later, as for everyone else though... I don't think they'd do so well once he comes and joins the club.

* * *

**_*All About Anime Club Status*  
*By Wendy Marvell*_**

**_Club Authorization:  
_OFFICIAL!**

**_Members Have:  
_President- Wendy Marvell  
Vice President- Romeo Conbolt  
2nd Vice President - Natsu Dragneel  
****Treasurer - Gray Fullbuster  
Secretary - Juvia Lockster  
Personal Chef - Lucy Heartfilia  
First Official Senior - Laxus Dreyar**

_**Side**_**_ Notes_:  
****OUR FIRST SENIOR! OUR FIRST SENIOR! I REALLY MUST BE DOING SOMETHING WRITE IF I WAS ABLE TO CATCH A SENIORS ATTENTION! Nice work me.**

_**Friendship Level:  
**_**Acquaintances**

**_ Real Names Rank:  
_ 1st) D _ ? _ ? _ ? _ ?  
2nd) ? _ ? _ ?**

* * *

**Animes Used:**

**Vocaloids - PONPONPON by Juby Phonic, Mentioned**

**Pokémon - Openings**

**La Corda D'oro - Question, Mentioned**

**Fooly Cooly - Question**

**Naruto - Evil Laugh**

**One Piece - Evil Laugh, Mentioned**

**Death Note - Evil Laugh**

**Full Moon - Question**

**Inuyasha - Do As Infinity Artist, Mentioned**

**Bleach - Mentioned**

**Blue Exorcist - Mentioned**

**Soul Eater - Mentioned**

**Mermaid Melody - Mentioned**


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: So everyone had a feeling about who this next chapter was going to be. Let me tell you that yes, you were correct, unless you chose anyone but Freed, sorry but you were wrong. **

**_AAA Chapter 11_**

* * *

How dare... HOW DARE ALL THESE PEOPLE HAVE BLONDE HAIR JUST LIKE LAXUS! HOW DARE THEY! BLONDE IS LAXUS'S SIGNATURE COLOR, HOW DARE THEY TRY TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM HIM! Not that they were succeeding, Laxus looked a hundred times better than all of them.

"Freed, hehehehe."

"Shut up Bickslow." I growled.

"You're just pissy since Laxus ditched you after school yesterday."

"HE DIDN'T DITCH ME!"

"..."

I huffed.

"Hehehehe."

"DAMMIT! I WILL KILL YOU BICKLOW!" I hollered gripping his collar.

He just continued to laugh in my face as I shook him back and forth, my anger growing by the seconds.

"What are the two of you doing?"

That voice! I shoved Bickslow aside, ignoring as he fell, and smiled brilliantly as I turned to see the voice-... my smile immediately dropped.

"What are you doing with the great Laxus?! Mirajane!" I called.

"Freed, please. It's too early in the morning for yelling." Laxus yawned into his hand.

"Of course, my sincerest apologize Laxus." I bowed lightly.

Laxus grunted, Mirajane giggled, I glared.

"What are you doing here Mirajane?" I asked.

"What? I can't drop in on old friends?" She smiled.

"You can drop in on me anytime Mira." Bickslow laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Bickslow." She said stomping on his foot.

He bent over and Mirajane giggled again, taking his arm off her. Idiots.

"I'm really here though to talk to Laxus and his sudden interest in-"

My eyes widened. Laxus, the Laxus, my Laxus! He just placed his hand over Mirajane's lips!

... I think I just died inside.

"We have to go now, bye." Laxus said dragging Mira away with him.

I felt the wind fly by and breeze through my hair, my entire being turning into stone. I suddenly knew how Yoshi felt all those times when Tokino would ditch him.

"Wow, I never expected Laxus to hit that." Bickslow whispered.

I turned around and punched him.

"LAXUS DIDN'T HIT THAT! LAXUS ISN'T EVEN INTO THAT!" I growled stomping off.

There's no way Laxus would get a girlfriend without telling me, and there's no way his girlfriend would be Mirajane! She must be tricking him into something, I know she was. All I had to do was find out.

* * *

"Sorry Freed, but my lips are sealed." The little sea witch told me in our class together.

I grinded my teeth together.

"I swear to-"

"If you really want to know then ask Laxus, it's none of my business if he hasn't told you yet."

"So there is something he's keeping from me!" I said.

"Oops, sorry Freed." Mirajane said zipping up her lips.

I glared at her and she only smiled. She didn't say anything else about the subject for the rest of the class and I just left early. Fine, if Laxus didn't want to tell me then that meant he couldn't tell me. He was in danger, I needed to help him. Someone was keeping him from telling me, was that what it was Laxus? Did you want me to stalk you and find out for myself? If that's the case then I will!

"Yo, Freed!"

I looked behind my shoulder and sneered, it was the guy Laxus referred to as the 'weirdo idiot'. And looked, he was with his girlfriend. Now the two couple looked just like out of an anime, the two extremely handsome people dating each other. It really would turn into an anime though if Doranbolt ended up falling for some plain, ugly, ordinary girl or something like that. This wasn't an anime though Freed, if it was Laxus would be mine.

"Wait, where you going? I swear, what did I do to Laxus and you to make you guys hate me?" He laughed.

I turned around, "don't tell me you forgot Sosuke's party in the beginning of the school year!" I said.

Doranbolt blinked and looked up at the ceiling, "... oh yeah. That was months ago though-"

"YOU DYED HIS HAIR PINK!"

"I know, that was hilarious. Everyone called him Sakura until he dyed it back."

I growled getting ready to punch Doranbolt just like I punched Bickslow, but I had better things to do. I turned around and started heading down the halls again.

"Doranbolt, come on. Let's go already."

"Hold on babe, wait up Freed!"

I heard footsteps and I only started walking faster.

"Aw come on, I got something really important I forgot to tell yah!"

I rolled my eyes, whatever.

"Oh well, Laxus probably has already realized I lied to him since he didn't try to kick my ass when we had class together."

I froze. I could practically hear the guy grinning behind me and glared.

"What was that about Laxus?" I asked.

"Oh you know, this and that." He said playing it cool.

"Enough games Doranbolt, I demand you tell me."

"Well technically I did tell you, in my mind, and Laxus thought you knew. He hasn't confronted you about it yet?" He asked and whistled, "damn. That's got to be ruff."

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE TALKING LIKE AN IDIOT?!"

His girlfriend started giggling in the background and I huffed, that wasn't funny.

"Alright, alright, you forced it out of me. If Laxus asks though, say you were pretending not to know. He'd might actually attack me if he realized I was only joking with him and actually ended up telling you." He said walking over to me.

"Whatever, alright, hurry it up." I glared.

Doranbolt looked down the hallways like it was some bug secret then leaned over to me. My heart started racing, I felt sweat slide down my forehead as his mouth came close to my ear. I was about to discover a secret about Laxus, a huge one! If Laxus didn't tell me himself though, that means he didn't want me to know. I should respect that and- screw it, I want to know!

"Laxus joined AAA."

Doranbolt leaned back and I blinked.

"Laxus got a job working AAA?" I repeated.

Doranbolt shook his head and flashed me a smirk, "that's all I can tell you Freed. You'll have to figure everything else on your own. Alright babe, we can go now." He said walking back over to his girlfriend.

"Thanks a lot!" I said sarcastically.

For nothing. Doranbolt continued to laugh as he walked away. Laxus should have called him laughing idiot not weirdo idiot.

"I believe you're capable to figure it out, and when you do make sure to send my regards Kid. Oh and by the way, I don't think I've ever told you this, but nice Pepe hairclip." He said before walking away with his weirdo girlfriend.

I truly, truly despised that man. And how the hell did he know about To Love-Ru? Hmm, maybe he really was weird. Maybe Laxus was right, well of course he was right silly! And right now Laxus was working at AAA! Or at least... damn that idiot!

"Why couldn't he have told me straight up what Laxus was up to?!" I growled stomping down the halls.

Stupid, idiot. How long had we known each other? Since freshman year? I've worn the same hairclip since then and he just NOW notices it? This is why no one can compare to the amazing Laxus... why'd he even bring up the clip anyway? I had no idea weirdo watched anime... anime. I started walking backwards to a sign I just saw hanging on the lockers, a poster of some stupid characters that I had no interest in. It was an anime club poster...

"Come join the All About Anime Club! If you love anime, you'll love this club..." I mumbled to myself.

All About Anime? All about anime... A, A, A... That's it!

"Laxus joined the anime club!" I shouted.

Laxus, Laxus joined a club? Without me?!... Nah. Stupid Doranbolt, he must have been lying to me. There's no way Laxus would have done that to me, nope. Nah, uh. He would have told me, asked me to join with him... UGH! STUPID WEIRDO IDIOT! I ripped the flyer from the lockers and shoved it in my pocket, stomping my way down the halls again.

"You aren't supposed to do that."

"Huh?"

"The person who puts up the flyers, she gets really demanding if you rip one off."

I looked where the voice was coming from and the saw the back of a student, him facing a vending machine. His hair was wild and spikey and just everywhere, hasn't he ever head of a brush before? I looked at the orange patch on his shoulder and snorted.

"I don't need a junior telling me what to do." I said.

He bend down and pulled a soda from the vending machine.

"Don't say I didn't warn you if she catches yeah." He said walking away.

I snorted.

* * *

I started crying, what the hell Laxus? How could you? How could you? How could you join a club without me?! I watched with teary eyes gnawing on a handkerchief as I watched him interact with, with, nerds! And he was smiling! And laughing! Laxus! You knew I liked anime too, why couldn't we make an anime club?! Just the two of us?!

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and ignored them, watching inside the room with envious eyes. I thought I saw a familiar face in the reflection of the glass, empty eyes staring at the door before turning. I was about to turn around and call out to him but Laxus looked up and his eyes met mine. Laxus! I slammed the door and all the attention was on me, but I only wanted Laxus's attention. He was giving his attention to the ground though as he rubbed the bridges between his nose.

"Hey, are you lo- OW!"

"Shut up Romeo!"

"It's still funny Natsu, still funny."

"Freed, what are you doing here?" Laxus asked in a tired voice.

"I'm here to save you! You were kidnapped, yes? Why else would you be in a place like this?" I asked scrunching up my nose.

Just look at this place, dirty manga books everywhere, filthy posters, tacky streamers and cut outs of Pokemon hanging on the ceiling. The whiteboard was filled with ugly drawings of animes... anime seasons and movies sprawled out on the tables... old seasons and movies... anime plushes laid randomly everywhere, no design or purpose at all... a TV with anime stickers all over... I lost my train of thought. What was I thinking again?

"We didn't kidnap Laxus, he joined our club on his own." A little girl said.

I glared at her and she gulped, hiding behind the idiot football player.

"Freed, stop glaring at her." Laxus said.

I blinked and stopped, smiling at him.

"If you wanted to join the anime club Laxus then you could have told me! I understand not wanting to tell Bickslow, but me?" I asked.

"Is he a friend of yours Laxus?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah."

"Does he like anime?"

"No, he doesn't."

"What are you talking about, I love anime!" I said.

Everyone stared and Laxus just sighed.

"Um, what's your name?"

"Freed Justine, Laxus's best friend." I said with pride ringing in my voice.

"Well Freed, I'm Wendy, the president of AAA. If you want to join this club you have to love anime and pass our anime test."

"What? I should be able to instantly join because I'm Laxus's best friend!" I said.

"It doesn't work like this Freed, that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't know you liked anime." He said.

"I love it!" I said again.

The look on Laxus face, he didn't believe me. The little girl seemed to believe me though, Wendy, because she smiled at me kindly.

"Me too, I love anime very much." She said softly.

I blinked and felt my heart pound. Weird.

"If you pass our test Freed then you're allowed to join, it's three questions about your favorite anime genre. You have to get two right to join, though I would prefer three to prove you really love anime. If you don't pass then you can't join, I'm sorry but it'll look like Laxus will have to be my new best friend."

The pounding feeling in my chest stopped and I glared down at the girl.

"You can't joke with Freed like that Wendy."

"Who says I'm joking Laxus? We'll become best friends if he can't join."

This women must be destroyed. I don't care about the cause, anyone who gets in my way with Laxus will be struck down.

"Alright, let's just get this quiz over with. What's your favorite genre bub?" Football player asked.

"Music, just like Laxus." I smirked.

"Wendy, Lucy, you're up." Football player said wiping the whiteboard off.

He went over to stand by next to... hey! It's that naked guy! What the? How dare he be shirtless in Laxus's presences! Only I can be shirtless in front of him! Wendy and this blonde girl walked over to the whiteboard and looked at me with bright eyes.

"Alright, the first question is easy. What's the opening name for La Corda D'oro?" Wendy asked.

"Lucky Tune." I answered immediately.

Wendy and blondie raised an eyebrow, looking strangely at me. Even Laxus had an eyebrow raised at me.

"I mean-"

"Err! Wrong! That's one out buddy!" Football player said.

I glared at him, "it was a stupid question. Next one!" I growled.

"Alright, let's see. In Shugo Chara, what was the name of Ikuto's little sister?"

"Nana! No wait, Momo!" I said.

"Bzzz! Wrong again, sorry but you're out." Naked guy said.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Freed, but you didn't answer the questions correctly." Wendy frowned at me.

"Wendy, don't look like you're about to cry. You made the rule." A boy with a digivice said coming and rubbing her head.

"I don't." She bit her bottom lip.

"The reason he couldn't answer the questions right were because he doesn't love Music anime."

I looked towards the voice and saw this gothic looking girl staring into me.

"How dare you insinuate that I don't-"

"What's the main character in To-Love-Ru?"

"Rito Yuuki." I answered then bit my lips.

Gothic girl raised an eyebrow.

"What are the names of number 88, 108 and 9 in Sekirei?"

"Musubi, Kusana and Tsukiumi."

Shut up mouth! The gothic girl seemed amused raising an eyebrow at me.

"That's two right." Wendy whispered.

"Yeah, but for what animes?"

"Who would you rather be? Tsukune Aono or Haruhi Fujioka?"

We stared at each other and for the first time in my life, I felt a bond with a girl. We both silently nodded our heads.

"Haruhi." We repeated.

"It's alright everyone, he's cool. He just didn't want everyone one to know what his REAL favorite genre was about." The gothic girl said turning around and facing her friends.

"Oh goodie! I didn't like kicking you out Freed, welcome to our anime club!" She cheered.

"WELCOME TO AAA!"

"WELCOME TO ALL ABOUT ANIME!"

"WELCOME TO ANIME CLUB!"

Streamers and confetti flew in the air and I was shocked that Laxus had actually yelled, or maybe said, welcome like everyone else. So he did want me to join. Aw, Laxus.

"Great, I'm not cleaning the confetti up again." Blondie said.

"It's fun though Lucy!" Wendy smiled.

"Yeah, for 10 seconds when we scream welcome and then our clubroom is just dirty."

"Anyways, hello Freed. I'm the president of the anime club, Wendy, and my favorite genre is Magic. There's Natsu and Gray, they like Action, Lucy, she likes Romance, Romeo the vice president, he likes Kids anime, you already know Laxus, and last but not least Juvia. She likes Dramas."

Juvia walked up to me and winked, "I like harems too."

I blushed and turned away.

"Wendy, are you going to say that every time someone new joins?"

"If I have to, they should know what everyone loves! Besides, I didn't think anymore people would be joining so yeah." Wendy giggled.

Everyone else laughed with her, peoples names I didn't remember and probably wouldn't bother remember except for Juvia since she knew and shared my secret.

"Why'd you join Freed?" Laxus asked.

I walked over to him, the other club members all talking about something unimportant compared to Laxus.

"Because you're a member and I didn't want to leave you alone here." I said.

Laxus said, "tell me honestly. Do you love anime?"

Honestly? "Yeah, I do."

"Great, then you'll love this club. Oye Wendy, pass me a fairy." Laxus called out.

Fairy? I looked over at Wendy and saw her dig in her bag, tossing something towards Laxus. He caught it and held it out to me, a small keychain of what Laxus called a fairy.

"All the members get it, just place it on your bag." He said.

I looked at his and spotted his fairy, how could I have not noticed that before?! I quickly placed the fairy on my bag and smiled, now we were all matching. I looked at it and spun it around, seeing the letters AAA carved into it.

"Wendy, if you don't think people are joining then why do you have so many fairies?"

"Because in the beginning I was using them to bribe people and now I have a lot left over."

"Bribe?" I repeated.

"Our president's a strange girl, she's nice though. Be careful of that Freed." Laxus said.

I looked back down at the fairy, noticing the craftsmanship. This was handmade...

"She's worked hard to make this club come true, it's actually not that bad." He said.

"What are you talking about Laxus? You've only been here a day!" Naked guy laughed.

"Shut up Gray before I go Super Saiyan on your ass." Laxus said back.

"Oh, I'd like to see that! It would work too because you have blonde hair Laxus!" Blondie laughed.

"It would for you too Lucy, Super Saiyan Laxus vs. Super Saiyan Lucy. I'd pay to see that." Football player said.

Everyone started laughing and I even noticed Laxus throwing in a few chuckles. This... this made him happy? Out of all the clubs, out of all the years we've been going to school together... this kind of stuff made him chuckle?

"By the way, it wasn't Doranbolt who told you about this club was it?" Laxus asked.

"It was."

"Damn weirdo, next time I see him." Laxus mumbled of under his breath.

That reminded me. I stared over at the group of youngsters laughing together and blinked.

"Kid?" I called.

Only one looked up, Wendy.

"Doranbolt sends his regards." I told her, wondering if she knew what that would mean.

Wendy, Kid, her face turned red. I blinked.

"Doranbolt? Who's that?"

"Yeah Wendy, a secret lover?"

"No, nothing like that! Come on guys, we should welcome Freed here again."

"Look at her trying to change the subject, so cute."

"This guy sounds like an idiot."

"Wendy?"

What... what was with that reaction? It couldn't be... it was probably... Could this actually be the making of a real life anime? I blinked, a small smile coming across my face.

Maybe anime club wouldn't be so bad. I mean, I got Laxus by my side and a real life anime in the making. It won't be so bad.

* * *

**_*All About Anime Club Status*  
*By Wendy Marvell*_**

**_Club Authorization:  
_OFFICIAL!**

**_Members Have:  
_President- Wendy Marvell  
Vice President- Romeo Conbolt  
2nd Vice President - Natsu Dragneel  
****Treasurer - Gray Fullbuster  
Secretary - Juvia Lockster  
Personal Chef - Lucy Heartfilia  
First Official Senior - Laxus Dreyar  
First Official Fanboy - Freed Justine  
**

_**Side**_**_ Notes_:  
****I wonder if it's accurate to call Freed a fanboy, he is one about Laxus so maybe yeah. My club is growing bigger, I have so many friends now! And now, next time I saw Doranbolt, I'd get another letter to his name! Though I already had a feeling what the next letter would be, inside joke. Hehehehe.**

_**Friendship Level:  
**_**Acquaintances**

**_ Real Names Rank: _  
1st) D _ ? _ ? _ ? _ ?  
2nd) ? _ ? _ ?**

* * *

**Animes Used:**

**Kekkaishi - Mentioned**

**To Love - Ru - Mentioned, Question**

**Pokémon - Mentioned**

**La Corda D'oro - Question**

**Shugo Chara - Question**

**Sekirei - Question**

**Rosario + Vampire - Question**

**Ouran High School Host Club - Question**

**Dragon Ball Z - Mentioned**


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: I really like the movie Tangled. That has to be my favorite Disney movie, even though when I first saw it in theaters I thought it was whatever. Funny how things change when you're older. Thanks for my reviews everyone, enjoy this chapter!**

**_AAA Chapter 12_**

* * *

"Good bye Wendy, see you tomorrow!"

"G-good bye!" I blushed waving bye at my friends.

My friends... my friends... I giggled and squealed jumping up and down. No Wendy, you don't do that in the middle of the hallway where tons of people are standing to watch you. Wait until you are in the safety of your home to start giggling like a fangirl.

"Someone looks happy."

I turned around and saw Natsu and Lucy standing behind me, smiling. When did they get there?

"Hi guys!" I smiled back.

"Was that friends I just saw there Wendy?" Natsu asked.

I nodded, "yeah! I made friends Natsu, I made friends!" I jumped up and down.

Natsu laughed and started patting my head, "good job Wendy! Now you can slowly turn them into anime nerds and make them join us."

We all started laughing. It's been three months now since I first started recruiting people for my club, two months since we've actually became a club. Though Gray, Juvia and Lucy instantly joined and became friends, it took a while longer for Laxus and Freed to become comfortable with us. I think it was due to the senior barrier even though they were only a year older than Natsu and Gray. We haven't had anymore people join us, but I wasn't sad about that.

Freed actually turned out to be a nice guy, if we all stayed away from Laxus. For some reason the two seniors got along wonderfully with Juvia. She later told me Freed liked her because they shared the common interest of Harem together, that didn't explain Laxus though. Freed wasn't so bad, even though he couldn't remember everyone's names. After two weeks he learned them though and really loved playing imagination with us. The battles with Freed were so amazing and when he battled Lucy?!

"Wendy, why are you smiling so broadly?" Lucy asked.

"I'm just remembering when you and Freed fought." I sighed.

"Wow, that was really amazing wasn't it? We need to start recording these Wendy, I couldn't believe my eyes on that one." Natsu said as he started walking.

"I completely agree, Romeo and I have never had a fight that intense before." I told him walking with.

"Guys! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy said catching up.

"Aw Luce, we're praising you for a good job. You were amazing." Natsu said kissing her forehead.

I stared and blinked. It was only recently that the two of them told us they were dating. Everyone was happy for the couple especially me when Lucy thanked me in private. She said if it wasn't for me starting this club, she didn't think Natsu and her would be friends or even talking right now. My heart soared and I don't think I ever smiled that broadly before.

Though the two of them were a couple, they didn't do a lot of couple things. More like anime couple things like hand holding and the occasional kiss to the cheek or forehead and hugs, lots of hugs. Lucy said she didn't want to rush things while Natsu told me he wasn't experienced in dating so he was making things along as he goes. I saw him secretly asking Juvia for some romance animes to watch though.

Romeo, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Laxus, and Freed. They were all my friends, my anime friends. I love them all so much. I didn't want to think about the end of the school year, I was only going to focus on now. I had this big plan set up for everyone this weekend, today at the club I was going to suggest having an anime picnic in the park. We could cosplay if we'd like, but there of course would be anime related food. I think everyone would like the idea, I hope they would.

"Sorry I haven't been to club a lot lately Wendy, once coach learned I joined he started making me do more training than the others." Natsu said.

I blinked and woke up from my daydreams, "no worries Natsu. As long as you get to come here and enjoy anime with you friends. That's all I want from you."

Natsu scrunched his face together and hugged me, "how do you not have friends?"

Lucy and I started giggling. The three of us arrived at anime club a few minutes later and was surprised to everyone already there watching a movie. Dragon Ball Z Lord Of The Slug, one of my top favorite Dragon Ball Z movies.

"Hey everyone!" I greeted

"Hey Wendy," they responded back to me.

I hugged everyone, even Freed who got used to my hugs, and we all settled down and started watching the movie. Sometimes our club days would go like this, we would all watch a movie. The greatest part would be when the movie was over so we could all talk about it. Romeo and I sat together and I smiled at him.

"We made it Romeo." I whispered.

Romeo looked back and smiled, "we've been made it Wendy."

Even though not all of our members would show up everyday, even though some of them had other clubs to go to or real lives other than anime lives, they still came here. They still enjoyed anime, and they weren't alone. That's all I ever wanted from this club, to bring people together so no one would have to enjoy the joys of anime alone. Hopefully, this club would never die ever again. Not as long as I'm here.

_'PING! Pardon this interruption, but would Wendy Marvell please report to the teacher's lounge? I repeat, Wendy Marvell. Please report to the teacher's lounge. Thank you.'_

The lights turned on, the movie was put on pause, and suddenly that bright and bubbly feeling I had vanished. Man this always happens in animes! We can only enjoy happiness for one second before something gets in the way!

* * *

My friends were all waiting for me back inside the club, worried expressions on their faces. My expression didn't help them either, Romeo was the one who took the initiative and grabbed the paper from my hand.

"It's bad news." He said then started explaining what just happened to us.

Now that we're so into the school year the school's discovered there's too many clubs. They don't have enough money or room to support all of them so only a few are going to make it is what they told us, but in fancier words.

"They basically told us since we're not doing anything or giving to the school or winning any achievements at all, our club isn't important." Romeo said.

I sniffed, trying to hold back my tears. Why did this have to turn into such a real life anime?

"Now hold one you guys, the teachers may have said one thing but this paper says another." Lucy said reading it over.

I looked up at her. She was reading, mumbling to herself before a smile came across her lips.

"Alright, look here. It says that non participating clubs are the first to go, non participating clubs. Do you know what that means?" Lucy asked.

No one said anything.

"It means that since this club doesn't do jack, we go first." Laxus grumbled.

"Exactly! Now listen to this, the football club gets to stay because they win trophies for our school, the cooking club gets to stay because we sell our treats during festivals."

"Yeah, just brag how your club gets to stay while ours vanishes." Freed mumbled.

"Don't you get it?! All this club needs to do is start participating in school activities! And we're saved!" Lucy said.

"You mean, we have to start battling other school anime clubs?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah, and selling anime goods at festivals?" I repeated.

"No, well sort of. Listen, I know this stuff guys. All we need to do is start participating in school activities and our club will be saved alright? And the next school activity is the spring festival! If we open up a booth, sell anime related things and maybe some treats like the cooking club does for the school, maybe even try and rent out a room and have a cosplay café, we should be able to save our club!" Lucy said.

I ran up and hugged Lucy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Wendy, I'm doing this for everyone. We all love this club, remember?" She asked.

I looked around and saw all my friends smiling at me.

"You're right, I'm sorry I gave up without a fight everyone. I'm marching right back over there getting this straightened out!"

* * *

"So?"

I grinned, "they accepted."

Natsu and Romeo high fived, Gray actually hugged Juvia who smiled fondly, Lucy hugged me, Laxus smirked lightly while Freed started crying and covered his eyes with his arm.

"They agreed on giving us a booth and if we attract enough people we could keep our club, but they didn't agree on giving us our own room so I told them that the anime club was going to enter the talent show. The teachers are all looking forward into what we do." I smiled.

The cheering stopped and I was getting stared at.

"What now?" Gray asked.

"I enter us into the talent show! When they said we couldn't have a classroom I remember Lucy saying we had to interact more with the students so the talent show seemed like a good idea! We're going to do a skit, maybe two, and the school's already trying to sort out our budget."

"Wendy." Lucy said.

I didn't like that tone of voice. I looked at everyone and frowned.

"What- what is it everyone?" I asked.

"A lot of people attend the talent shows." Natsu said.

"So? The more the better remember?"

Romeo walked over to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder, I knew he was with me. He always was. Everyone else though... I suddenly felt alone like I first did when I came to this school.

"Well Juvia's in." Juvia said taking a step forward.

I blinked.

"Wendy, I may have joined this club with the ulterior motives of getting closer to Gray, but you made me love this club. It was really true what you said, if you love anime then you'll love this club. You made me love anime even more Wendy and I don't care who knows it, so I'll help you. I'll be whoever you want me to be." Juvia smiled.

"Juvia." I started crying.

"Laxus... I think we should join in as well. We've never joined any club, never done any activities in high school and our year is almost up. I think this would be good for us, I want to experience this." Freed told his best friend.

"I was already going to do this, I don't know why everyone took my silences as a no." Laxus mumbled.

I started crying even harder, "Laxus! Freed!"

"Well there we have it! Wendy, Juvia, Laxus, Freed and I will all enter the talent show while everyone else runs the booth." Romeo said.

Yes, I could work with this. We had enough people, this was going to work.

"But hold on, I've been meaning to tell everyone something." Lucy said.

I held my breath and gulped.

"I've quit the cooking club." She said.

"What? Why Lucy?!" I asked.

"Because every time I'm there I'm wondering what everyone is doing in here and I always mess up my dishes. I've realized Wendy, just like Juvia, that I love anime and I love this club even more than I do cooking. I'll help you, of course I will help you." She smiled.

"I'm sure Gray and Natsu will be able to manage on their own for a while, our skit won't be that long." I said lightly.

"No, I mean..." Gray's eyes scrunched together and he sighed.

He looked over at Natsu and stared at him for a little bit.

"I- I don't want to hide anymore, not when someone needs me. I guess that means I'm in." Gray sighed.

I walked up to him and held his hand.

"Gray, you don't have to do this. Anime club isn't about forcing people to do things."

"I know Wendy, I want to do this for you though. I want to help you, help all of us. You're all my friends." He smiled at me.

"I would hug you right now Gray if you remembered to wear a shirt." I whimpered.

"What? Dammit." Gray growled looking down.

I giggled and looked behind Natsu, smiling at him.

"You don't have to Natsu." I said.

Lucy walked over to him and held onto his hand, smiling lightly at him.

"I'm in, I got to go right now though." He said heading for the door.

Lucy followed after him and I watched them leave.

"So I guess that means everyone's in?" Romeo asked.

"I guess, um I'm going to check on them. Why don't you guys start writing out ideas?" I suggested heading towards the door.

I started walking down the halls, trying to catch up to the two of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I paused, walking up to the corner and peeking behind the lockers.

"I wanted to tell everyone, why are you mad?"

Natsu and Lucy were standing in the middle of the hallway talking. I would have walked out, but the emotion on Natsu's face stopped me. I should have left, but my feet wouldn't listen to me.

"I'm not, you could have at least told me you were quitting your cooking club."

"Again Natsu, why does it matter?"

"Because, because! Ugh! I don't know!"

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu and I looked away, leaning against the walls and looking up at the ceiling.

"He's still giving you a hard time, isn't he?" She whispered.

"Everyone is, I don't get it. So what if I like anime? So what if I'm in another club? I never miss practice and I'm there for the team when they need me."

"And if you do this anime skit, do you think they'd be even harder on you?"

"I don't know Lucy, I just don't know what to do."

Natsu... I had no idea. I- I...

"Natsu-"

"Don't say it Lucy, please."

"Just tell me though, which club do you love the most?"

...

...

"We both know the answer to that."

I stared down at my shoes. Alright Wendy, it's time. You are the president of a club, you have members who love this club and want to continue being in it. It's time to step up and protect it, protect everybody! I can do this, there's nothing I can't overcome. You can't be nervous or shy, you have to do this. The festival is in two weeks and by that time you're going to come up with a wonder skit and some wonderful anime foods.

You could do this, you could do anything. In anime, the main character always steps up to the plate when needed.

* * *

**_*All About Anime Club Status*  
*By Wendy Marvell*_**

**_Club Authorization:  
_OFFICIAL!**

**_Members Have:  
_President- Wendy Marvell  
Vice President- Romeo Conbolt  
2nd Vice President - Natsu Dragneel  
****Treasurer - Gray Fullbuster  
Secretary - Juvia Lockster  
Personal Chef - Lucy Heartfilia  
First Official Senior - Laxus Dreyar  
First Official Fanboy - Freed Justine **

_**Side**_**_ Notes_:  
****I swear I will not let my club down!**

_**Friendship Level:  
**_**Acquaintances**

**_ Real Names Rank:  
_ 1st) D _ ? _ ? _ ? _ ?  
2nd) ? _ ? _ ?**

* * *

**Animes Used:**

**Dragon Ball Z - Movie**


End file.
